Adult Life
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Trequel to Pacific Academy. How will Bella and Edward's relationship cope with the pressure of the Adult world? Can they hold strong with work, college courses, marriage and Bella's wish to get pregnant and the fact she secretly misses her old job? AH.
1. Perfection in Malibu

_**Chapter 1 – Perfection in Malibu**_

I sat at my desk and started marking pop quiz papers as soon as all my students filed out of the classroom

Yes, I had pursued a career in teaching. Edward and I moved to New York for six months after we graduated from Stanford and I worked for a top newspaper, but after only six months of working there I already hated it. I was pretty upset at first because I loved studying journalism at college and I really thought it was for me, but I got over it because I needed to just deal with it.

Therefore Edward and I moved back to California, we were now living in Malibu. I was working at a middle school as a teacher and Edward was at medical school. We were both twenty-three and living in a huge five bedroom beach-house!

After an hour I was finally finished with the quizzes. I cleaned the classroom quickly and then grabbed my car keys and walked into the faculty parking lot.

I walked over to the spot where I had parked my grey 2009 Nissan Rogue SL. I had two cars, I had my Nissan for work and whenever I wasn't at work I drove my baby … my black 2009 BMW X6

I drove home and parked straight into our massive garage, next to my BMW

I stepped out of my car and out of the garage, and walked to the front door, not without marvelling at the house first. I didn't see the point in having a five bedroom house at first considering we shared a bedroom so we would only used one bedroom out of the three. But the house was just way to beautiful to resist! The garden was huge and Edward and I would play soccer in it at least once a month to spend time together, considering we were always busy. We had a pool in the garden and yards of grass plus a large deck. Then at the back of the garden there were steps that lead down onto the beach.

I walked into the house and dumped my bag on the floor by the stairs, as usual

I then skipped into the kitchen and started cooking dinner for myself and Edward.

After I finished layering my lasagne with cheese, I put it in the oven to cook

I started clearing up the mess I had created, making the lasagne. I washed up the chopping board, the knife and I threw away the jar that the sauce had once been in

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and I smiled at how happy I felt in his presence, and how my body fit perfectly in his arms

"Edward," I breathed and turned around to be face to face with him

"How was work," he asked politely and I smiled

"It was good, except for marking pop quizzes. How about you?" I responded

"Work was good for me to," he said

"Good. I really like it at the middle school," I said and grinned

"What grade are you teaching again?" Edward asked

"The seventh grade. Twelve to thirteen year olds. My class is great," I gushed and Edward smiled warmly at me. I mainly taught English, except I had one French class and one science class. My register group were seventh graders, but I taught sixth graders, seventh graders and eight graders during the day

"I was thinking, maybe we should have a barbeque this weekend, so the whole group can spend some time together. We can invite some other people as well, we could have about ten people come over or something," Edward told me

"Sure, that sounds great! It could be me, you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, Lucy from my work, and you could invite over Zac," I squealed excited and Edward smiled

We had stayed in touch with Zac from high school and we would see him quite often. He sometimes came over to have a soccer game with Edward and myself

"I like seeing you happy," Edward whispered and took a step closer towards me, and I instinctively took a step towards him as well

He leaned forward and just when our lips were two centimetres apart the alarm on the oven started beeping!

"Ignore it," Edward whispered and planted his lips onto mine

I locked my arms behind his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly switched the oven off and then Edward lifted me up by the hips so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried me upstairs to our bedroom

* * *

Edward sat down at the kitchen table and I took the lasagne out of the oven

"Do you think we will be able to eat it this time?" I snorted and Edward chuckled

"I don't think you have it in you to do it twice in one day Bella," Edward snickered and I rolled my eyes

"I doubt you could either. I'm the only girl you've had sex with Edward," I said and he shrugged

"I'm proud of that. You're the love of my life so it only makes sense for you to be the only girl I have ever had sex with," Edward explained, "But I bet I could have sex with you more than twice in one day without collapsing!" he added and smirked, which caused me to roll my eyes again

"You're so big headed Edward," I muttered as I placed a large piece of lasagne on his plate

"Maybe, but you still love me," he retorted and I smiled

"That's out of my control though," I said shyly and he kissed me lightly on the lips

"At this rate we are never going to eat this lasagne," I sighed and Edward chuckled and pulled away

"Okay, we can carry on after dinner so I can appreciate your lovely food _and_ your lips," Edward said and I laughed

I put a piece of lasagne on my plate as well and then I sat down next to Edward and we ate in a comfortable silence

After dinner I went into my study and took out course work I had to do. I was still doing some part time teaching courses at the local college, since I didn't do that at Stanford. The middle school told me it wasn't necessary because my résumé and my GPA were apparently outstanding. But I wanted to gain some experience, so I decided to do the part time teaching courses for a year

After two hours of doing difficult course work, Edward came in with a cup of tea for me

"Thanks," I said gratefully and took a sip of the tea and sighed happily

"You're working to hard Bella. Come on, time to go to bed," he said and I smiled and closed my folder and picked up my cup of tea and took Edward's hand

We walked upstairs to our bedroom and I changed into my signature tank top and boy shorts

I crawled into bed and Edward got in next to me and I cuddled into his side

"Goodnight Edward," I mumbled

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered back and then I drifted into a peaceful slumber

* * *

I woke up the next morning before Edward. I smiled at his sleeping form and then walked into my closet

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized short sleeve, dark blue sweater. I brushed my hair and tied it up in a half bun and then I brushed my teeth

I walked downstairs and straight into my study and carried on doing course work. Knowing Edward will make me stop when he wakes up

I managed to finish the work from my latest course. However, I had another teaching course tomorrow, which meant more work. My class had a part time teacher, for the days I was on courses

I walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water and then switched it on

Whilst the water was boiling in the kettle, I got out two frying pans. I put bacon on one and scrambled egg mix in the other. I placed the frying pans on the stove and then turned the stove on

I took a mug out of the cupboard and them made myself a strong coffee and sighed in relaxation after I took the first sip. _I sound old._

I carried on making breakfast, and once the scrambled egg and bacon was done I put some of each on two separate plates.

Edward walked sleepily into the kitchen and smiled when he saw the food in front of him

"Wow. That looks delicious Bells. Thanks," he mumbled and sat down and started munching on his crispy bacon, and he was also sneaking sips of my coffee. He thought I didn't know he was doing it, which I found funny. Every time he _'sneaked'_ a sip, I would suppress a giggle.

I sat down next to him and started eating my bacon first also, and drinking what was left of my coffee

"Are you going to complete your course work today?" Edward asked casually as he started to eat his eggs

"Um … no," I mumbled and looked down at my plate as I nibbled on a piece of bacon

"Let me guess … you finished it already when you woke?" he guessed and I smiled sheepishly

"You're working to hard Bella. You're doing course work all the time! And you have another course tomorrow. You need to take a break babe," Edward said

"I am taking a break, this Saturday at the barbeque," I informed him and he rolled his eyes

"So we're definitely having the barbeque then?" Edward questioned. He stood up and put his plate in the sink, then he turned around and looked at me, waiting for an answer

"Definitely. We have two days! I will ring Alice tomorrow once I get back from my course, I will tell her about it all and then I will ask her to come food shopping with me. I will leave you a list of names with numbers for you to ring and invite people whilst I am out with Alice, then I can do all my course work from tomorrows course on Sunday," I explained and Edward nodded

I scraped the last of my scrambled egg onto my fork and then ate it

Edward washed the dishes and I ran upstairs and put on a pair of black three inch suede shoes

I grabbed my large black handbag that had all the stuff I needed for school today, and then I kissed Edward goodbye

"Have you got class today?" I asked him before I left

"No. I have work at the hospital today. Remember, Thursday's are my days at the hospital," he reminded me and I nodded

"Oh yeah. I'll see you later hon," I mumbled and kissed him lightly on the lips and then walked out of the house and got into my grey Nissan and drove to school

I got to the school in fifteen minutes and I parked into the faculty parking lot. I stepped out of my car and locked the door behind me. I walked into the school building and straight to my classroom

I sat at my desk and then set out the work for all of today's classes in order. I placed the work for period one closest and work for period six farthest

I went through all the notices in the class register and kept the ones that I needed to announce to the class.

Twenty minutes later my register group started filing into the class room and I said _good morning_ to a few of them

After registration I had eighth grade English, my favourite. We were studying Shakespeare.

After the day ended I rang Alice and she picked up straight away

"Hey Bella! What's going on?!" Alice said in her usual bubbly energy, the kind of energy kindergartner's love!

"Hey Ali! Edward and I are having a barbeque on Saturday. I was wondering if you want to come food shopping with me after my course tomorrow. I was planning on leaving Edward with a list of guests to invite to call whilst we are out!" I told her and she squealed in excitement

"Of course I want to come food shopping with you! This will be amazing! I love having barbeques in yours and Edward's backyard, it's beautiful!" Alice gushed and I smiled at her enthusiasm

"Thanks Alice. I better go, I need to ring Rosalie so I can invite her and Emmett," I said

"Okay Bells. What time does your course finish tomorrow?" she asked me

"Two in the afternoon. Ring me at half two because I'll need to go home and change," I told her

"Okay, I'll ring you at half two and then come over! Bye Bella!" Alice said and then she hung up and I laughed

I drove home and the minute I got into the house I walked into my study and started grading homework and assignments

Edward came home an hour later and he frowned when he saw I was working

"What happened to taking a break?" he questioned

"I have work to do Edward! If I don't do this now then I won't have any time on Sunday at all, I can't let it all pile up," I explained, but I sounded frustrated

"Calm down Bella. I understand you have to work, I just hate seeing you so tense," he whispered and caressed my cheek

"I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just a bit frustrated, that's all," I mumbled

"It's okay," he assured me

I finished grading all the work thirty minutes later and then Edward and I starting planning Saturday's barbeque. _Boy, it will be nice to have a break!_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Eeep_, you should all know I have some big ass goofy grin on my face as I write this! I've missed updating chapters for you guys and reading your lovely reviews (:**

**I have completed eleven chapters of this story, because I've got a major problem with being ahead of everything :D**

**I would like to dedicate this story to _Lil'MissKeyz _  
She has helped me more than anyoen can comprehend. She's practically my beta, let alone my best friend.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think (:**

_**- Love Mia  
XxX **_


	2. Most Amazing Husband

_**Chapter 2 – Most Amazing Husband**_

I opened the front door and sighed with relief when I saw Alice. Edward had been stressing all morning about the barbeque that I was starting to experience a migraine

"Thank god you are here!" I squealed and hugged her tightly and the same with Jasper

"You've never been this happy to see me before," Jasper chuckled and I scowled

"You haven't spent an entire morning with Edward whilst he's stressing about food, cleaning, presentation, fun and organisation! He really kills the meaning of the word _party,_" I muttered and Alice laughed

"He never did that when we had party's before we met you! He's trying to impress you and make everything perfect for you, that's why," Alice told me

"But I've never seen him like this before!" I argued, "Even with the other barbeques we have had, he has never been this way!"

"It's because you're _finally_ taking a break for the first time in months! He wants it to be special for you Bella," Alice assured me

"Did he say that to you?" I asked with a frown on my face. I didn't like the idea of Alice and Edward talking about me, they always plot things that I don't like

"He may have mentioned something over the phone," Alice giggled and then skipped past me and into the kitchen, Jasper followed behind her loyally

Just as the front door was nearly shut it was slammed back open and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. _Emmett._

I had started to get the hang of the pain Emmett caused when he hugged me. I knew he couldn't help it though, he was just generally excited

"Hey squirt!" he boomed and I laughed

"Hey Emmett," I giggled, "Would you mind putting me down. I want to keep my back straight as long as I can."

Emmett laughed and gently put me down and kissed me on the cheek. Emmett had truly become a big brother to me. He was always there, and he was extremely protective. Whenever Edward and I had an argument over something playful like books and movies, Emmett would always side with me. Those were the only arguments Edward and I really had, so I'd hate to see what Emmett would be like in a real argument.

Emmett never shared his soft side with anyone besides me. Not even Rose. When he and Rose had anniversaries he would come to me for advice on what to get her, or if he and Rose were arguing he would tell me how he felt. Whenever I would fall over and injure myself he would beg me to be careful and tell me I was his baby sister and would be crushed if anything terrible happened to me. I remember the first time he told me he loved me (like a sister) I was so shocked! I couldn't believe it!

I hugged Rose then who was beaming at mine and Emmett's friendship. Rosalie once said in front of me and Emmett that when she saw us interact it makes Emmett look like a great future daddy. Emmett then started to choke on his roast potato and I burst out laughing!

"Hi Rose, how are you?" I asked and smiled warmly at her, which she returned

"Hey Bells, I'm great. Excited about this party," she said and we both laughed

Angela and Ben slid into the room, standing behind Emmett and Rosalie. We greeted them and then we all walked into the back yard where Edward was cooking burgers, sausages, chicken and other stuff

We had placed all sorts of stuff on the deck table. Chips, chocolate, sweets, jacket potatoes, sandwiches, pretzels, all sorts of cakes, pizza, brownies, peanuts, different sorts of meat, mini sausage rolls, different sorts of pasta, cheese and ham on sticks, cocktail sausages, popcorn, crisps, fries and fruit. We had red plastic party cups on the table also along with fizzy pop, sparkling and still water, squash, juice and _a lot_ of alcohol.

My favourite thing was the chocolate fountain though. We had marshmallows and all sorts of stuff to put in it with sticks!

I walked over to Edward, who looked to have relaxed a bit. He flipped over the burgers and then put his spatula down and smiled at me

"Hey bub," he murmured and kissed me romantically on the lips

"Hey," I whispered after he kissed me and he chuckled

"I'm sorry for annoying you earlier, love. I just wanted this all to be special, you're actually taking a break from working and I don't want this party being crap to give you an excuse to go into your study and start doing course work," he said and I laughed. _I had the most amazing husband!_

"I'm with you and all of my closest friends, why would I want an excuse to go inside when I'd be much happier out here?" I questioned and he smiled and looked me up and down

"You better go change into something that's better for the warm weather … and put a swimsuit on underneath," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes

"Okay. I'll go get your sister to help me," I sighed and he laughed

I walked over to Alice who was talking animatedly to Lucy from my work. I didn't even know she had arrived!

"Hey Lucy!" I greeted her and she smiled when she saw me

"Hey Bella! Your house and your back yard are beautiful. This is the first time I've seen them, and just … wow!" she gasped and I giggled

"Thanks Lucy. I hope you have a good time today, I can't wait for it to properly start once everyone has arrived!" I gushed and she grinned

"Who else are you expecting?" Alice asked curiously

"Um, Zac and I think he's bringing a date. I think also that Jacob and Leah might be coming," I told her and Alice squealed

"Jake's coming?! Oh my gosh! Why are he and Leah in California?" Alice asked excitedly

"They've already broke up for summer vocation. They just finished their junior year at St Louis. They decided to come to California for a few weeks. They've been staying at Laguna Beach but Jake said he was going to try getting a hotel down here. I told him he could stay here but I don't think that Leah wants to," I said and Alice scowled

Leah and Alice didn't exactly get along very well. They started off as good friends because they both enjoyed shopping, but when Leah tried to boss Alice around and tell her that her clothes were gross … well that's when things got ugly.

Then Leah told Jake to stop hanging around with me last summer, this was during the time Jake still had feelings for me, and when I got back to California and told Alice what had happened she got straight on a plane to Washington and told Leah straight

"Why doesn't she just stay in Laguna then and Jake can stay here for a few nights," Alice muttered in annoyance

"Because Jake and Leah are a _couple! _What kind of boyfriend would Jake be if he left her in Laguna?" I questioned rhetorically

"What kind of girlfriend is she?! Snapping at his friends, trying to boss them around, and then telling him he can't hang out with his best friend who he has known since he was little!" Alice retorted and I just shrugged

"He loves Leah; he would never leave her in Laguna Beach. She's a twenty one year old girl Alice, what is she going to do on her own in a hotel for a few days without Jake?!" I muttered

"Twenty one year old girl!" Alice snorted, "More like a four year old monster!"

"Anyhuu …" Lucy said awkwardly, "When do we break up for summer vocation?"

"Next Wednesday I think," I told her and she grinned

"Three more days left! A two and a half month break!" she sighed happily and so did I

"Anyway, Alice. Will you come up to my room and help me change into something more beach partyish, and I need to pick a bikini?" I asked her and she grinned, suddenly in a good mood again

"Absolutely! Come on, hurry up!" she urged me and pulled me into the house and upstairs and straight into mine and Edward's room

She ran into my closet and I stood outside waiting for her to return

After twenty minutes of waiting, Alice finally skipped out of the closet. She handed me a striped smock dress made up of the colours navy blue, white, black, grey and electric blue

She then handed me a Yale blue studded floral bikini. The bottoms were tie side and the top had thin straps and a tie fasten at the back

Lastly Alice handed me a pair of soft white diamante sandals that were pretty much flip flops

I walked into my ensuite bathroom and changed into the clothes Alice had given me. I then walked back into the bedroom where Alice was waiting, and she grinned at me

"You look stunning Bella. Blue and white really is your thing," Alice complimented me and I blushed, as usual.

Alice and I walked back downstairs and onto the deck. Zac had arrived with his date. She had light brown hair with different shades of blonde highlighted in it. Her eyes were a strange mix of grey and light blue that I had never seen before. Zac introduced me to her and said her name was Shawna

"It's lovely to meet you," Shawna said, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. It's great to meet you as well," I replied. Shawna seemed like a very shy girl, she reminded me of Angela a lot

She and Zac walked over to the food and drink table. I watched as Zac scarfed down two slices of pizza, four large brownies, a handful of popcorn, a few sweets and chocolate, a packet of crisps and he downed two glasses of coke. My eyes widened and I walked over to Edward

"Did Zac always eat like a pig in high school?! Or actually, did he always eat like Emmett?" I questioned and Edward laughed

"So he's still like that then?" Edward asked and I nodded. Edward put down his spatula just like earlier and faced me, not without looking me up and down

"You look beautiful Bells," he said and I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder

"What's his date like?" Edward asked me, nodding at Shawna, who was laughing at Zac as he shoved an entire donut in his mouth

"She seems nice enough. She's rather shy, reminds me of Angela quiet a lot," I said and Edward pursed his lips

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He stared and Shawna and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before I could repeat my question Edward shook his head and smiled at me

"Why did you stare at her like that Edward?!" I demanded and he just shook his head

I glared at him and he sighed in resignation. He knew to keep me happy today because he wanted me to have a good time

"Do you remember when we first met, and the next day you and Alice were watching the same film in the theatre as me and my date? And then I had another date after and you snapped at me?" he questioned and I nodded my head, still utterly confused

"Well, do you remember my first date was blonde? The one I watched the film with," he asked and I just nodded again

"Well, I think it was Shawna," he said and I just laughed and Edward scowled

"Looks like your past is never going to leave you babe," I said and skipped off into the house, knowing Edward was frowning at my retreating figure. I giggled and skipped to the front door after hearing the doorbell ring

I opened the door to see Jacob! And … an extremely pissed off Leah

"JACOB!" I squealed and jumped at him and he laughed at my enthusiasm. He lifted me up and hugged me tightly

Once he put me on the ground I sighed and turned to look at Leah. "Hey Leah!" I greeted her, in the most excited voice I could muster

"Hi Bella," she muttered and nodded her head stiffly at me and I rolled my eyes at her. She was still under the impression I was trying to steal Jake from her

"Come on Edward, my _husband_, will be so excited to see you guys!" I said, putting emphasis on the word _husband, _totally directing it at Leah

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, probably mentally thinking, _"I do know she is married to Edward, I was there for Christ sake!"_

I just laughed and then lead them out into the back yard. There were now eleven people here altogether, and the garden looked empty. It was far too big.

I skipped back over to Edward and he smiled at me. Emmett had taken over the barbeque.

"Hey love, you seem amused. What happened?" he asked and I laughed

"Well … Jake and Leah are here. Leah is still under the impression I'm trying to steal Jake from her, so I sort of emphasised I was married to you and Jake gave me the 'what the fuck?!' look" I explained and Edward laughed

I looked around to see Alice. She was fuming at the fact Leah was here. When Leah gave Alice a dirty look, Alice gave her a death glare and started stomping over to Leah, and was obviously going to give Leah a good view of her fist … if Jasper hadn't of held her back

"Thanks Jasper!" Edward called and Jazz gave him a thumbs up and he carried Alice over to the drinks table

_This is definitely going to be interesting …_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in nearly two weeks, my writers block has gotten a lot worse recently. I had all my ideas I just got stuck on how to write them and make them good enough. **

**I will be updating weekly from now on though, I promise. I will work hard to get _tons_ of writing done over easter break (:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! Please review this chapter as well, it's really appreciated.**

_**- Mia  
XxXxX**_


	3. Not a True Friend

_**Chapter 3 – Not a True Friend**_

I walked down the steps at the back of mine and Edward's backyard and I sighed happily when I stepped onto the golden sand

I walked along the edge of the water, about an inch away from where the water floated onto the sand and then back into the ocean

I decided to take my flip flops off and walk in the shallow part of the ocean

Everyone was still at the party enjoying themselves. I was having a lot of fun, but I just needed a break. Alice and Leah were constantly glaring at each other and there was a lot of shouting going on, which is why I decided to leave the party for ten minutes. I had told Edward and he was fine with it.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob's familiar voice shout behind me. I spun around and saw Jake running down the backyard steps and onto the beach. He ran up to me and smiled

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm great. Just got a little head ache from the shouting," I assured him and he nodded his head

"Yeah. Lee and Alice are shooting some pretty scary death glares up there," he said and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Ever since Jake and Leah had started dating he always called her Lee for short. Alice always said it was because it was a boys name and Leah was a man. Everyone laughed when Alice said it the first time, but I desperately tried not to because Leah is my best friend's girlfriend after all

"Yeah … they're never going to get along after all the stuff that's happened. Especially the ugly clothes thing … that really pissed Alice off," I muttered and Jake cracked a smile

"Alice is small, but she's deadly when you insult her style," Jake chuckled and a small giggle escaped from my mouth

Jake and I sat down further up on the dry sand. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked up at Jake

"Leah hates me," I sighed and Jake frowned

"She doesn't hate you Bella, she's just … cautious. She knows that I was crazy about you and she is worried that I'm not over you, and she thinks that me spending time with you will result in me ending my relationship with her," Jake told me

"But if she cares about you _that_ much, then she would believe you when you tell her you're completely over me," I argued with Jake and he bit his lip and looked away from me

"What's wrong Jacob? Did I say something to upset you? I'm so sorry if I did!" I said urgently

"It's nothing you said Bella," he sighed and then I relaxed slightly

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned

"Well … I may have said to Leah, when she asked me how I felt for you, that I didn't think I still had feelings for you," Jake said and I blinked

"_Think? _Are you dumb? No wonder she hates me!" I yelled, "That's like Edward telling me he didn't _think_ he liked Rosalie!"

"I know, I know! It's stupid! But the thing is Bella, I liked you for such a long time that I don't know if those feelings are completely gone yet, and I can't lie to Leah about it," Jake whispered and I froze

"Jake … you have to be over me. I'm married … you have a girlfriend! I exclaimed

"It's not that easy! I am trying! All I do nowadays is try to prove to Leah that I love her and that I'm committed, which brings me to the reason why I followed you here. I need to tell you something, and I want your honest opinion on it," Jake said and I looked at him warily

"Okay … what's up?" I asked

"Well … Leah and I … I and Leah … _we _are … well we're sort of … kind of getting-"

"Jacob!" I heard Leah's voice shout

We turned our heads to the left to see Leah running down the backyard steps and towards us. Not bothering to hide the frown on her face at the fact Jacob was with me

"Hey Lee, what's up?" Jake asked and pecked her on the lips

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. Now I know that you ran off with Bella," she muttered and I rolled my eyes

"It wasn't her fault Lee. She walked away from the party and I followed her," Jake defended me and Leah scowled at him

"Um … well then. I'll leave you two to talk," I mumbled and Leah glared at me

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath and walked away from her and Jake and back towards the steps. I skipped up the steps and into the backyard

I walked straight to the drinks table and Edward came up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips

"Did you have a nice walk on the beach love?" he asked me

"Yeah. Then Jake followed me, and his crazy bitch girlfriend followed him," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"I take it you've finally had your full load of Leah. I got to be honest Bella, Jake could do so much better than her," Edward said

"Yeah, I know. I'm honestly starting to wish Jasper hadn't of held Alice back earlier," I sighed and Edward laughed

"I'm shocked Mrs Cullen! How many times have you told me _violence doesn't solve anything?!_" Edward playfully scolded me in mock horror. I didn't bother to hide my smile at hearing him call me _Mrs Cullen._

I shoved his shoulder and we both laughed

"Want to go in the pool?" he asked me and I nodded and grinned

I walked over to one of our poolside sun beds. I kicked off my flip flops and placed them under the sun bed, and then I took my dress off and folded it neatly over the back of the sun bed, next to where I'd placed my towel earlier

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, his hands grazing the bare skin of my back

"I love seeing you in bikinis," he whispered seductively in my ear and I sighed happily

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed backwards, and suddenly I was underwater still in Edward's arms

When we resurfaced I looked at Edward, and when I saw the confused expression on his face I knew he hadn't dragged me into the pool, we had been pushed in

I looked around looking for the culprit. Alice was watching us in the pool, totally confused

"What just happened? Less than a minute ago you were hugging and I turn around and you're in the water confused?!" Alice exclaimed

"Someone pushed us in and I don't know who," I mumbled

Edward, Alice and I all looked around to find who had pushed us in. Leah was standing by the food and drinks table with a slight smirk on her face. Alice had noticed this too

Alice stormed over to Leah, grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the pool

"What the hell are you doing?! ASSAULT!" Leah screamed and I snickered and I could see Edward trying not to laugh

"This is hardly assault, but if you want my fist and I will show you assault right now!" Alice practically taunted

Jake heard Leah scream and saw what was happening and his eyes were wide. He was frozen in place, unsure of what to do

"That's typical Jacob! Not going to help his girlfriend," I snorted quietly so that only Edward and I could hear

Edward laughed and then Alice halted at the side of the pool, still holding Leah's arm rather tightly by the looks of it

"Apologise to Edward and Bella, NOW!" Alice commanded Leah and Leah just turned her head

"Why should I? I didn't do anything!" Leah snickered

"You pushed them in the pool you fucking liar!" Alice yelled at her and Leah sighed dramatically and flipped her hair

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Leah muttered and Alice growled

"That's it!" Alice screamed and pushed Leah into the pool and I gasped whilst Edward howled with laughter

Leah returned to the surface and screamed angrily and Alice crossed her arms and smirked

"Now you know what it feels like, don't you?" Alice snorted

Leah screeched angrily and glared at Jacob, "Why didn't you help me? What kind of fiancé are you?" Leah screamed at Jacob and I froze

"Fiancé?" I mumbled confused, but Alice took it worse than me

"FIANCE?! HOW CAN YOU MARRY THAT WITCH YOU IDIOT?!" Alice roared and I bit my lip and Edward and I looked at each other awkwardly

"Well, that's what I was trying to tell Bella on the beach before Lee interrupted. I wanted Bella's honest opinion on it. I love Lee and I'm trying to show her how committed I am, and that I love her and want to be with her, not Bella," Jake explained and Edward frowned at that

"Does he still have feelings for you?" Edward muttered irritated and I sighed and nodded

"Sort of," I whispered to him and he scowled

"Jake, Bella is married to me, you are engaged to Leah. You can't have feelings for Bella still," Edward said through clenched teeth and Jacob sighed

"See, you _do_ still have feelings for her! Every time I accuse you of it, you deny it! You're still crazy about Bella, but you have the nerve to propose to me!" Leah huffed angrily and I rolled my eyes

"He loves you, not me! That's why he proposed to you dumb ass!" I snapped and she glared at me and I glared back

"I love Edward, not Jake. I have no feelings like that towards Jacob, _at all! _So stop being so fucking dense, you stupid bitch! I am not trying to steal Jacob from you!" I yelled at her and her eyes widened

"Bella, don't shout at Lee like that! That's my fiancée you're talking to!" Jacob shouted at me and I narrowed my eyes at him

"Let me tell you something about your _fiancée,_ Jacob! She is an evil bitch, and she's as thick as two planks! I am _so fed up_ of her glaring at me and treating Alice like shit, as though she is in charge of everyone and everything!" I spat at him and he glared at me

"I never had ago at Edward when he was an ass to you. You can't even give Lee a chance," Jake snapped at me

"I have given _Lee_ one more chance than I should have bothered to! Edward wasn't evil to anyone! He just didn't talk to me, there's a difference!" I exclaimed and Jake just narrowed his eyes into slits and shot a cruel glare at me

Edward stood in front of me and growled at Jacob, obviously pissed at the cold glare he was giving me

"Come on Lee, we're leaving," Jake said and Leah smirked and got out of the pool

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! HE'S ALL YOURS!" I screamed at her

She glared at me and I just flipped her off! She huffed angrily and started whining to Jake at the fact I stuck my middle finger up at her

Jake just shrugged numbly and walked into the house, with Leah following behind. I heard the front door slam and I sighed

"Bella! That was awesome!" Alice squealed and a small smile played on my lips. It was rather fun to see the look on Leah's face when I insulted her

"Gosh! I can't stick that girl," I muttered and Edward pulled me to him and comforted me with a kiss

"It's okay Bella; Jake will probably see what she's really like eventually," Edward assured me and I sighed

"I hope so," I whispered and played with my engagement ring and my wedding ring. Edward watched what I was doing and he smiled

"You can't stop doing that, can you? I catch you doing it everyday," he chuckled and I smiled

"I love it, I can't help it," I whispered and kissed him on the lips

"I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" I asked him after I broke the kiss

"Absolutely, I'm starving!" he agreed and I giggled

I climbed the pool ladder and stepped onto the pavement. I took my towel off of my sun bed and dried myself and then put my dress and flip flops back on

We walked over to the food and drink table and we both had burgers and some salad. I had a cup of fruit cider with my food and Edward had a beer

Emmett walked over to us and patted me on the back with a huge grin on his face, "Damn Bella! Look's like my loud mouth and arguing talent is rubbing off on you! That was awesome!" Emmett boomed and I couldn't help but giggle

All of my friends managed to cheer me up and I forgot all about my argument with Jacob. If he was going to stick up for bitchy Leah, then screw him. She's a knob and if he chooses her over me like that, then he isn't a true friend

I decided that I didn't need Jacob Black. I will not talk to him again unless he apologises!


	4. Food Fight

_**Chapter 4 – Food Fight**_

I sighed happily when I got home on Wednesday. _Summer vocation!_

I walked into mine and Edward's house and into my study. I had been to college on Monday and I had course work to complete, considering I didn't finish it all last night

To catch up on all the work I've been struggling with, I had planned to go to college one day a week during summer vocation. I had been offered to take summer courses, and I had accepted

I finished all my work after an hour. I looked in my school bag and sighed at all the end of year tests I had to grade over the summer

Whilst I walked into the kitchen, I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I figured that if it was Edward he would just walk in. I carried on into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and the cupboard.

Deciding I didn't want to cook tonight, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and ordered two meat feast pizza's and a large bottle of Mountain Dew from the local pizza place

There were four quick knocks on the front door in the sound of a giddy rhythm, and I knew straight away who it was from the chirpy knock

"Come in Alice!" I shouted and Alice skipped into the living room five seconds later

"Hey sis!" she greeted me and gave me a hug

"Hey Al. How are you?" I asked her

"I am great! Guess who just called me?!" she squealed

"Um … I don't know, I give up! Tell me," I laughed and Alice grinned, happy that I was going along with it

"My boss! Apparently some chief Editor's at _Vogue _saw my designs for a summer collection and they loved them! My designs might go on the runway!" Alice screamed and so did I

"Oh my god, Alice! That's amazing!" I shouted in excitement

"I know! I can't believe it! And the really weird thing is, that the fashion show that my designs might be on is the exact same Vogue fashion show Rosalie got offered to model at," Alice said and I laughed

"Wow. Rose might be modelling your clothes," I chuckled and Alice grinned widely

"The thing is though, I'd be out of town for a while," Alice told me

"Oh … where would you be going?" I asked and bit my lip

"Well it's okay, because my first month away will only be in Hollywood, but after that I'm going to New York for a month. After that I will be in Paris for two weeks and I might finish off in Milan for two weeks," Alice told me and I sighed

"Well, it's worth it, because this is what you've been working for," I said to Alice and she smiled

"Thanks Bella. You're so supportive," she whispered and hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms round her tiny waist and hugged her back

"You're welcome Alice," I said

"I better go anyway. They said my collection is a bit small so I need about five more pieces, I better get to work," Alice said and I smiled

"Okay. I'll see you later Alice," I mumbled and gave her another hug and she left

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes after Alice had left. I grabbed my purse, knowing it was probably the pizza guy

I opened the door, and of course it was the pizza guy. I placed a fifty dollar note in his hand and told him to keep the change. As he was walking away from the door, Edward pulled into the driveway. _Coincidence._

"Hey babe," I greeted him and he kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled up at him

"Awesome, you ordered pizza!" Edward cheered and I rolled my eyes. _Typical Cullen._

"I swear you become more like Emmett everyday," I muttered and Edward looked at me, feigning hurt

"That's harsh. How can you compare me to my brother? I can control my hormones, thank you very much! He and Rosalie are glued to their bedroom whenever possible," Edward teased. Although Edward as joking, he was actually telling the truth

"Come on," I sighed playfully, and grabbed his hand and took him in the dining room. I placed both of the meat feast pizzas on the table along with the Mountain Dew

"Yum," Edward mumbled when he opened up his pizza box and I giggled

We ate our pizzas and drank our Mountain Dews whilst we told each other about our last days at work until September

"What are we doing this summer?" Edward asked me after he swallowed a bit of pizza he had taken

"Nothing. We're going to relax for once," I laughed and Edward grinned

"I guess we're both workaholics, huh?" Edward chuckled and I nodded my head with a grin plastered on my face

"We don't need to go anywhere. We have the whole beach here, our backyard, our pool and our deck," I told him and he nodded

"Absolutely. More dramatic barbeques," he snorted and I frowned

"No … more soccer games that I will kick your butt in," I teased and Edward glared playfully at me

"You beat me _once_ Bella and I totally let you win," he said and I snorted and flipped my hair dramatically

"Edward, that was the last game we played and I totally won that fairly! Face it buddy, you're loosing your touch and I'm getting better," I giggled and Edward scowled

"I don't think so Bella, you'll never be better than me," he snickered and I just shrugged nonchalantly

"You keep telling yourself that … looser," I muttered quietly at the end but Edward heard and flicked some of the crust off of his pizza at me

"That's all you got?" I asked with a smirk on my face and Edward shook his head and then so fast that I hardly saw it, he picked up the large bottle of Mountain Dew and poured loads of it over me

I gasped at first, in total shock, but then I burst out laughing. I ran into the kitchen and Edward chased after me. I took a large bottle of coke out of the fridge and poured the contents all over him

He grabbed a yogurt pot out of the fridge and threw all the yogurt inside it at me. I looked down at the camisole I was wearing and laughed at the giant baby pink blotch of strawberry yogurt on it

I picked up a cream cake out of the fridge and shoved it in his face and burst out laughing at him

The food fight carried on for half an hour, until we had pretty much emptied all the stuff in our fridge that we didn't want. After the coke, the yogurt and the cream cake we decided to only throw things that had nearly reached their expiry date

"What the hell is going on?!" someone gasped from behind me and I spun around to see Renee on the doorway of the kitchen

"Um … hi mom. What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Did you two have a food fight?" she asked, looking rather annoyed

"Well … it wasn't exactly intentional. It started because Edward flicked pizza at me, and then I teased him and it carried on," I said and bit my lip

Suddenly, Renee burst out laughing at us. I looked up at Edward who was grinning

"You two look ridiculous! I can't believe you had a food fight. You're like big kids," she snorted and I grinned

"You say that as if I should be taking naps in the afternoon instead of this! I'm not that old," I said and she laughed

"You have to let me take a picture of this," Renee said and I chuckled

Edward wrapped his left arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side and smiled up at him. I heard the camera click and I saw the flash from the corner of my eye

"Aw, that's a beautiful picture," Renee gushed and showed us the picture. I loved it.

"Why do you carry a digital camera around with you mom?" I questioned and she just shrugged

"You never know when you're going to need it. This is a perfect example," she told me and I smiled

"Anyway, you two go upstairs and clean yourselves up. I'll start cleaning in here and you can help me once you're cleaned up," she instructed us and we nodded

Edward and I walked upstairs and decided it would be quicker if we showered together

We helped each other wipe food off of each others bodies. Edward couldn't reach a blob of jam that had stuck to his back, so I had to scrub it off for him

Once we were entirely clean and dry, I walked into my closet. I put on a pair of black denim hot pants that had silver studs embellished on the pockets. The shorts only a covered two inches of my legs. I then matched it with a white short sleeved t-shirt that said '_Heart and Soul' _on it, the top had a black racer back drape waistcoat attached to it.

I put on my black low top converse with white laces. I quickly blow dried my hair in the bathroom and brushed it after

I skipped into the bedroom where Edward was waiting for me, wearing faded jeans and a white shirt. He grinned when he saw me and I smiled

"You look beautiful," he whispered and wrapped both his arm around my waist and I blushed

"Renee is waiting, we better go," I murmured and Edward nodded

He held my hand and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Renee had cleaned up most of the kitchen and I was impressed, considering the huge mess we had made

Edward walked into the dining room and started clearing up the pizza and the Mountain Dew which was now all over the table and the floor. I helped my mom clean up the rest of the kitchen and it didn't take long

After twenty minutes we all settled in the living room. Edward and I were sitting on the loveseat and Renee was sitting in the armchair

"So mom, how come you're in Malibu?" I asked

"Well, Phil has taken up a summer job doing summer baseball training for kids here in Malibu therefore we have bought a two bedroom house nearby," she explained

"Wow, that's great! Are you going to be here all summer?" I asked her and she nodded with a grin on her face

"That's amazing Renee. Feel free to stop by here whenever you want," Edward said to her politely

"Thank you Edward, that's very nice of you. You and Bella must come and see us as well," Renee said and smiled at him

Renee had adored Edward from the first time she met him. She would always babble on to him how he was lucky to have me and then she would say to me I had picked the perfect guy and not to let him go

"I hear Jacob is in California, why don't you invite him down? I haven't seen that boy in ages," Renee asked me

"He's with his girlfriend Leah. She caused me and Jake to have an argument," I muttered and Edward frowned

"Fiancée," Edward corrected me and I scowled

"Don't remind me," I muttered

"Jacob's getting married?!" Renee gasped and I nodded, still scowling. I'd be happy for him the person he was engaged to _wasn't Leah!_

"Why aren't you happy?" she asked

"Because Leah is two faced, and the biggest bitch on the planet and she is a fu-

"Language Isabella!" Renee scolded me and Edward chuckled. I sighed exasperated. She stopped me because I was going to say the word _fuck!_ Ridiculous!

"Fine. She's a horrible person, bosses Alice around and says her clothes are ugly, and she tells Jake that he can't be my friend," I mumbled and Renee's mouth formed into an _'o'_

"Jacob could do so much more with his life than marry _her!_" I snapped

"Yes, but it's what he wants Bella. You got married during summer vocation after your junior year of college, he is doing the same. You love Edward and he loves Leah," she told me

"Yes, but the difference is that Edward is kind and loving! Leah is evil and treats Jake like he's a piece of shit!" I said angrily and Renee glared at me because I swore

"Calm down Bells," Edward whispered and placed his hand on my knee and I was instantly relaxed and calm

"Sorry mom," I murmured

"It's okay darling, I understand. You want what is best for Jake. All I am saying is that you can't do anything about it," she said and I nodded

"I know I can't. Alice knows that she can't either and she is livid," I muttered and Renee laughed

"I would have thought Alice would be, her and Leah are like sworn enemies," she chuckled and so did I

Edward and I carried on talking to Renee for another two hours until she had to leave

Edward and I went to bed early and I drifted straight away, eliminating all thoughts of Jacob and Leah.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_

**Aww, I love the food fight scene ( : I just think it's _so_ cute!**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter**

_**- Mia  
XxX**_


	5. Missed Journalist

_**Chapter 5 - Missed Journalist**_

I woke up the next morning frowning. I had a college course today that was going to be _two hours_ long.

I trudged downstairs and the minute I smelt coffee I was internally smiling. I walked into the kitchen where Edward was pouring coffee into two mugs and once he noticed my presence he smiled at me and picked up one of the mugs and walked over to me

"Morning love," he said and kissed me lightly on the mouth, and then he placed the mug of coffee in my hand

"Bless you," I sighed happily and sipped the coffee which gained a laugh from Edward

"You have a class today, right?" Edward checked and I nodded

"When does it end?" he asked me

"Um, it starts at half ten and ends at half twelve," I told him

"Great, I'll pick you up and we'll go to lunch," he said and I grinned

"Sounds wonderful," I said and he smiled lovingly at me and kissed me on the lips. We stood there for a few minutes kissing, stopping to breathe every twenty seconds or so

"Break it up love birds! I don't need to see my little sister kissing like that!" I heard Emmett boom from behind me. I pulled away from Edward and grinned at Emmett whilst Edward glared at him

"Emmett!" I squealed and ran up to him. He lifted me in the air and hugged me tightly and I heard Rosalie giggle quietly behind Emmett

"Hey squirt!" Emmett said and I laughed. He placed me on the floor and kissed me on the cheek

"Hey Rose," I greeted her and we hugged and she kissed me on the cheek as well

"I feel like a child, everyone kisses me on the cheek like I'm a little girl," I sighed and everyone laughed

"Maybe it's because you act like one Bells," Edward said and winked at me. I would have retorted but what I felt like saying wasn't appropriate for visitors, especially since one of them was Emmett.

"You can't exactly say that Edward since you have sex with her all the time," Rosalie snorted and I grinned because what I wanted to say had been said, but then I frowned at the last part

"We do not have sex _all_ the time!" I protested and I heard Edward snicker and I glared at him

"You better not be," Emmett muttered and I saw Edward roll his eyes

"Stop being overprotective Emmett, it's not like you have to see it," Edward said and I glared at him again

"I _don't_ want to hear about yours and Bella's sex life, _okay?_" Emmett snapped and Edward and Rosalie laughed whilst I frowned

"This is stupid, stop arguing over this," I muttered and then Emmett cracked a smile

"Sure Bells," he said and grinned at me and I smiled back

"What time is it?" I asked Edward

"It's half eight Bells," he replied

"Whoa! Why are you guys here so early?!" I questioned and they both grinned

"Well, Emmett and I have some exciting news, and decided to tell you guys first because we're closer to you guys. Plus you can both keep a secret. Emmett and I both adore you, Bella. And we both love Edward, so it seemed you guys were perfect," Rosalie started to explain and I smiled at her kind words

"What's the news then?" I asked

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie squealed and I grinned and hugged her tightly

"That's great! That means you and Em are the first parents out of the three couples in our group!" I congratulated her and she laughed

"I know. Alice will probably empty every baby store in California once she finds out," she giggled and so did I

"Yeah. Good luck with that Rose," I said and she sighed

"Well, we better get going. We have a scan to be at in half an hour," Emmett told us and I grinned

"Aw, you sound like a daddy already," I giggled and he nudged me playfully

"I should be a great daddy considering all the practice I've had playing with you!" he teased me and I pouted, feigning sadness

"That's harsh Em. I'm a twenty three year old woman and I act my age," I said and he snorted

"Yeah right Bella, do all twenty three year olds pretend to be upset and pout like a child?" he asked. I think it was meant to be rhetorical but I decided to answer anyway

"Alice does it as well," I argued

"Yeah, but Alice is pretty much ten going twenty-three. You're married and you don't skip and bounce around every room you're in like Alice does," Em said and he could tell he'd won. He smiled triumphantly whilst I sulked

"Anyways, we'll see you later Bells," Rose said and we hugged quickly. Emmett opened up his arms and smiled warmly at me, as if to say he just wanted a hug goodbye and he wasn't going to tease me. I smiled back at him and walked into his arms. He enveloped me into a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead

"Love you Bells. I'll text you after the scan," he told me

"Yeah, I love you to Emmett," I said and then he left with Rosalie

I sat at the kitchen table and Edward placed a plate in front of me with scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon on it

"Thanks. This is nice," I told him as I scooped some egg onto my fork

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something nice for you," he assured me and I smiled

"You're the best husband on the planet," I told him and he grinned and kissed me on the lips

"And don't you forget it," he said with mock seriousness and I giggled and started munching on my scrambled egg, which was delicious

"What's your course about today?" Edward asked me when he sat down with his breakfast. He had the exact same as me, just more

"Teaching. I think today will be the basics of teaching, and then the person running the course will want to watch us teach a lesson. So next week I think I'm going to be teaching a class of kids that are in summer school because they didn't manage to graduate from middle school," I explained and Edward nodded

"The local hospital has asked me to work some days there. I would be doing basic checkups and stuff like that. When I told them I was still in med school they said it didn't matter because of my outstanding GPA and other academic records," Edward told me and I grinned

"That's amazing Edward!" I squealed and hugged him

Once I finished my breakfast I looked at the clock on the wall. _9:30am._

"I need to go get ready," I said and ran upstairs, into mine and Edward's room and into my closet

I put on a pair of black smart trousers that came with a white belt. I put on a white fitted cotton shirt with short sleeves and a grey sweater vest on top. I put on some white ballet flats and grabbed my black handbag and walked downstairs and into the lounge where Edward was sitting and reading the newspaper. He looked up when he heard me enter and smiled

"You look smart," he commented and grinned

"I figured I might as well since it's my first course," I told him and he nodded and pointed at the newspaper

"There is a segment in here about you, it even has one of your old articles in it," he told me and grinned even wider. I frowned and took the paper and read the headline

_**ISABELLA SWAN – MISSED JOURNALIST**_

My frown deepened as I carried on reading

_Miss Isabella Swan who worked for the __**New York Times, **__for just over a year, produced many of their best articles __**ever!**_

_She quit her job after just a year and the reason is unknown. She is now living in Malibu as a middle school teacher. There has been a big deduction in newspaper sales for the __**New York **__**Times**__ since she quit. She is greatly missed by many readers and we spoke to a few of her fellow co-workers who also miss her very much_

After that there were some statements from my old co-workers, most of whom I keep in contact with. On the next page there was a copy of my best article I feel I'd ever written (obviously everyone else did as well). It was on politics, which surprised me because that was one of my least favourite segments; I hated it when my name got pulled for the politics article. I then suddenly wondered how they knew I was living in Malibu and worked in a middle school. I just stuck with the idea that one of my old co-workers told them since most of them knew.

"Maybe you should go back to journalism," Edward chuckled and I scowled and shook my head

"Not a chance. I love teaching," I said stubbornly

"Yes, I know you do, but you hate all the work you have to do and the courses you have to go on," he replied and I frowned. He knew everything; I couldn't hide my distaste for course work and paperwork from him.

"Maybe, but it's worth it, because if I work hard I get to do the job that I love," I replied

"You loved journalism. You quit the newspaper after a year, you couldn't have hated it! The first year in a job is always the hardest Bells," Edward argued

"Oh well, that's the past. Now if you don't mind, I have a course I need to be at," I said, trying to remain calm

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I mumbled and then walked out the front door and got into my car

The drive took ten minutes in total. Once I got there I hopped out of my car and into the building of the college that I was now used to. I walked to the room my teaching course was taking place in

I sat at a desk at the very back right in the left corner. Other people, that all looked to be about five years older than me, filed into the room. I frowned when I realised that I was without a doubt the youngest person there.

The teacher walked into the room and started lecturing to us about teaching. I pulled out my large notepad and start making notes of what she was saying

She told us what I'd already guessed. Next week we were going to teach a lesson to summer school kids. It was going in order of the alphabet; only it was going backwards, meaning I was third! So next week everyone would have a lecture off a different teacher, and some other student and the main teacher went to a middle school so she could watch them teach summer school kids.

I was nervous, I hated being close to first for stuff like this!

The teacher gave me an instruction booklet on what the lesson I was to teach had to be about in three weeks. I put the booklet in my bag and then left the building and drove home

The minute I walked through the front door I walked into lounge, flopped onto the sofa and took the booklet out of my bag and started to read it. The house was quiet so I realised Edward must have been called out to the hospital

I read the booklet in peace for hours. My class was eighth grade mathematics on fractions and decimals. I was good at fractions and decimals, they were without a doubt my best maths topic in middle school and I was still great at them now. I was relieved with the topic I had been given, but I was still practically wetting my pants at the thought of being third in my class to do this assignment, especially since I was the youngest

Edward text me at four o'clock apologising for not texting me to tell me he couldn't meet for lunch. He then told me he wouldn't be home till about sixish. It was a good thing we hadn't arranged a place to meet for lunch, otherwise I would've bin there for ages looking like an utter moron

I cooked some rice and some curry for me and Edward. I didn't do this often because it took time to prepare, but since we'd both worked hard today we deserved a treat.

It took an hour to finish chopping everything up and putting it on the pot. Finally I put in the diced chicken and then sat at the kitchen table.

I heard the front door open and Edward walked into the room looking completely exhausted

"Hey," I greeted him, unsure of what to say

"Hi, love. Did you have a good day?" he asked me as he sat in the chair next to me

"Yeah, it was fine. I take it yours was busy," I said as I traced the circles under his eyes with my pinkie finger

"Just a little," he chuckled breathlessly and I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips

"How about we both just go to bed after dinner, I'm pretty tired to. We could just snuggle up and maybe watch some TV in bed until one of us falls asleep," I offered and he smiled

"What did I do to deserve you?" he sighed happily and pressed his lips back onto mine

"I don't know," I said playfully and then we carried on kissing

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**I enjoyed writing this chapter ( : I don't know why, but the ending was just so easy to write because it was just so _romantic!_**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter as well (:**

_**- Mia  
XxX**_


	6. Work, Work, Work!

_**Chapter 6 - Work, Work, Work!**_

I sat in my office the next day writing my class plan for three weeks time. I looked on the internet and printed out some worksheets and then I decided on the methods I would use to help the children with their decimals and fractions. I went out and went grocery shopping later on, where I also bought some new board markers and other stationary.

When I got home I didn't know what to do. I ran upstairs and took out a box from my closet … a box that hadn't been touched in over six months. I gently lifted the lid off it and sat on the bed with the box on my lap. I took out the newspaper that was on the top, it would be the latest one. I read my last ever article for the _New York Times. _It was a play review on a modern version of _'Singing in the Rain'. _Edward and I had gone and watched that play together. He hated it, but I thought it was good. Not great, but good.

I flipped through all the articles, and I couldn't help but miss my journalistic days as I read through them.

Suddenly Edward walked into the room and I gasped. _How long had I been reading for?_

I quickly put the lid on the box and shoved it back onto the hidden shelf in my closet

"What was in that box, love?" Edward asked me when I walked out of the closet

"Some new shoes Alice bought me," I said and smiled at him. To say I had improved at lying was an understatement. Thanks to Alice and Edward I was practically great. Alice, Edward, my mom and my dad were the only people I struggled to lie to.

I didn't look Edward in the eye, because there was at least an eighty percent chance he would know I was lying to him.

"Are they nice?" he asked me and I nodded

"Yeah, I guess so. I might wear them next time we go out," I mumbled

"Great. By the way, I bought home Chinese. You deserve a night off from cooking," he told me and I smiled

"But I didn't cook the other day, when I ordered pizza. And Renee interrupted our food fight," I giggled and Edward chuckled

"Yeah, but you cooked curry for me last night, so I need to return the favour somehow," he explained and I smiled lovingly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Thank you," I whispered and he enveloped me in a hug. I breathed in his scent and he kissed my hair

"It's okay," he assured me. He took my hand and pulled me downstairs and into the dining room. He'd already put the food onto plates and poured us both a drink of coke

We sat down next to each other and ate our food in a comfortable silence

After we finished eating I washed and he dried and put the stuff away

Edward then took me into the lounge and turned the television on. He sat on the left of the sofa and I curled up on the right with my head on his lap

"Hey, Edward?" I whispered and he looked down and smiled at me

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered back jokingly and I giggled and then turned serious

"Will we ever have kids?" I asked him quietly, a small blush creeping onto my cheeks. Edward froze instantly and I did to, it had become a reflex

"Umm … Edward. I … I'm sorry if I upset or shocked you or anything like that, we don't have to have kids if you don't want to …" I trailed off and smiled at him. The smile wasn't genuine; it hurt to think that I wouldn't have kids with Edward, but if he didn't want kids I wasn't going to divorce him or anything like that.

He was still frozen in shock, and I started hyperventilating. What if he really hated the thought of having kids with me so much that he was prepared to leave me because I loved the thought of it!

Then I mentally slapped myself for thinking so lowly of my loving husband. Edward would never do such a thing.

"Edward," I mumbled quietly. No response.

"Edward," I said a little louder. Still no response.

"_Edward!"_ I practically screamed. Response!

Edward's head snapped to my face and then he gasped

"I am so sorry Bella! I was just in shock from the sudden question," he apologised

"It's okay. If you don't want to have kids with me … I guess that's fine," I murmured. He didn't realise how much of a sacrifice that was for me.

"_What?_ You think that I _don't want _to have kids _with you?_" Edward asked me loudly. He looked appalled by the thought of it.

"So … you do want to have kids with me?" I asked. I kept the smile off my face and stopped my hopes from growing, until he confirmed it, I didn't need them to crash to the ground.

"Of course I do Bella! I love you and I want nothing more than for us to have a family!" he exclaimed and I grinned and kissed him on the lips

"When though?" he asked me when he pulled away

"It doesn't matter, we can just let it happen … as long as it's before I'm _thirty_," I said and cringed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe not now, but maybe you could be pregnant by early next year?" Edward mused and I giggled

"Don't start planning dates!" I snorted and he grinned sheepishly

"You know … we could always practice making one …" Edward trailed off and I smirked and jumped onto his lap and crashed my lips onto his. My thoughts were already going in the same direction as his …

I woke up the next morning in a pretty great mood. I'd been able to speak to Edward about having kids in the future, and he said yes, so I couldn't be any more ecstatic!

I tiptoed downstairs so as not to wake Edward, then suddenly there was ten loud knocks on the front door. I cussed under my breath and ran as quietly as possible to the door, about to scold whoever knocked so loud on my front door so early in the morning whilst my husbands still in bed

I opened the door and the minute I saw who it was all thoughts in my head vanished. There was a fleck of anger but I ignored it

"What do you want?" I whispered irritably

"Why are you whispering?" he questioned

"Edward's in bed. I don't want to wake him up, although _you_ may have with how loud you knocked on the door," I shot at him accusingly

"Oh … sorry," he muttered

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly

"Um … can I come in?" he questioned. I bit my lip and thought about it in my head. Maybe he's here to apologise.

"Fine. Come on in Jacob," I sighed

He walked into the house and I shut the door after him. I walked into the lounge and he followed behind me. We sat on the couch and he looked at me nervously

"Now will you tell me why you are here please?" I muttered

"I'm sorry about what happened at the barbeque," he mumbled

"I forgive you … but I'm still mad," I said and Jacob nodded his head urgently

"Of course, you have every right to be mad! I really messed up and I know that, I shouldn't have been rude to you like that. I also came for another reason though … I want to tell you something," He explained and I nodded my head for him to continue

"Well … me and Lee sort of … eloped," he told me in a whisper. My eyes bulged and opened wide and I gasped loudly. _Jacob's married! _Then I noticed the sad look on his face and realised he wasn't telling me this as good news … it was bad news. I bit my lip and placed one of my hands on his arm to comfort him

"Why are you sad Jake?" I questioned quietly

"Once we got back from Vegas, we had a huge argument. I shrugged it off later and laughed, I tried to think of it as a good thing you know, our first argument as a married couple. But then, it got worse. We've argued every day up to today, no doubt we'll have another round when I get home after I leave here," Jacob explained and sighed. He looked at the ground sadly and I felt my heart aching. I really sympathised for Jake, he'd never had much luck with the ladies before Leah, now he's finally in love and it's all crashing down on him. _Poor Jake._

"Were you and Edward like that? Arguing a lot after your wedding?" Jacob asked me hopefully and I bit my lip and shook my head slowly at him

I could pretty much tell his heart was slowly and painfully tearing in two from the look on his face. Then I felt my face pull into a fierce look of determination. I would be there for my best friend during this hard time, despite the events at the barbeque, he needed me.

"Jacob, you know I'm always here for you right, no matter what, you can always come to me for help?" I checked and he smiled gratefully at me and nodded his head

"Yeah, I do. You're a great friend Bella," Jacob mumbled and hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"My advice to you is, don't give up. You go home and you fight for your marriage Jake, fight harder than you ever have before! Just because you're arguing doesn't mean it's over. _Fight!_" I chanted

Jacob looked at me in shock. He knew I was right. He knew what to do. He knew what to say. He knew how to fix his marriage. _He knew._

"Thank you _so_ much Bella! You're the best! I'm going to go home and try please my wife. Ooh, _I should cook her dinner!" _Jacob beamed and my eyes widened slightly

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! One step at a time Jake. You shouldn't be within a ten mine radius to an oven! You either take her to a restaurant, or I cook you a meal that you can take home and heat up and fool Leah into thinking you cooked it," I told him. I could see him considering both options, and then suddenly he looked flabbergasted

"I don't know which idea is better. You're an awesome chef, but Leah loves restaurant food. However, home cooked meals are so much more romantic …" Jacob trailer off as he thought deeply

"Why don't you go to Leah's favourite restaurant and order both of your favourite foods, then take the food home and heat it up," I offered. The huge grin that spread on Jacob's face told me everything I needed to know

"Thanks Bella. I better get going then if I want to impress Lee. Bye!" He almost shouted and I scolded him for being so loud. He laughed quietly and kissed me on the cheek and then ran out the front door

I sighed happily, feeling incredibly good for helping my best friend.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself two pieces of toast. I couldn't be bothered to make anything more elaborate. I sat on the kitchen counter and munched on my toast

Afterwards I make a steaming pot of coffee and poured myself some into a mug. Coffee would be the first thing Edward would want the minute he woke up

For the next ten minutes I heard some shuffling upstairs, then someone's feet thudding on the stairs. Edward practically ran into the kitchen … wearing scrubs?

"The hospital called, they need me urgently. I won't be here until about seven tonight, sorry," Edward told me and kissed me on the forehead. He left before I even had a chance to say anything.

I just stood there feeling pretty sad … and lonely. I wasn't a workaholic anymore … but maybe Edward's becoming one.

I sighed and trudged into the living room. I really didn't feel like spending the whole day on my own. I switched on my cell and rang Alice

"Hey Bella, I had a weird feeling about you when I woke up. I've bin staring my phone for nearly two hours hoping you'd call, is everything alright?" she asked me in a tone dripping with worry

"Not really, Edward's working again and I feel lonely. Want to hang out?" I asked her hopefully, and it was almost as though I could see her smiling sympathetically at me

"Sure. I'll be over yours in about twenty minutes. Make sure you've got your credit card!" She squealed and hung up before I could say anything.

I already knew she was going to drag me shopping. She was only telling me to have my credit card because didn't want me to be too annoyed during our shopping trip, and when I get to pay I'm a bit happier, because I hate it when people spend money on me. However, she never really did let me pay, so I felt that it was kind of pointless.

I ran upstairs and changed into some comfortable clothes quickly. I brushed my hair and my teeth and the minute I finished putting my last shoe on I heard a several knocks on the door and Alice scream, _"Shopping!"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Aghh, sorry it's been so long since I last updated guys, I was on holiday for a few weeks. I will start writing again on Friday. I was thinking of giving you guys another update on Saturday considering it's been so long, however I sadly will not have the time because it's my birthday. Therefore I _might_ on Sunday, so check your emails for alerts (:**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Please review this chapter :)**

_**- Mia x**_


	7. Alone

_**Chapter 7 - Alone**_

Alice and I were browsing through racks of clothes in American Eagle, the first shop we _always_ go to during a shopping spree.

"Wow, Bella! Look at this pintuck shirt! It would look great if you put it on with that tank floral dress, if you wore it without doing the buttons up, sort of like a cardigan," Alice mused and I absentmindedly nodded my head, so she thought I was paying attention

"_**OH MY GOSH!**_ Bella, look! They've put out the hot summer shorts, _finally! _We've got to get like twenty pairs each!" Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes, actually paying attention this time

We carried on shopping in American Eagle. Once we were done I had a shocking amount of bags. I didn't think we could honestly go to any more stores and buy anything, we had no more strength to carry anymore bags … well Alice might have.

We walked over to the food court next and ordered some lunch. Alice was so hungry she didn't have time to decide, she just ordered one of everything on the menu. I raised my eyebrows at her. She wasn't normally this hungry; she usually ate less than all of us.

"Alice … are you okay?" I asked and she nodded her head and grinned at me. I couldn't tell if she was lying to me or not

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Alice asked and snorted. She carried on speaking before I could answer, "You're just being paranoid, as usual. I'm fine, great in fact. Don't worry."

"What's with all the food then?" I questioned and then her eyes dropped to the floor and I instantly knew something was going on. Something wasn't right with Alice, she was being weird

"Well, Rose and Emmett told us their news this morning. Then once they left, me and Jasper were musing about how weird it was, because well I'm … sort of pregnant to," she mumbled and my eyes widened. I didn't feel the burst of joy I had felt for Rose and Emmett, I felt sadness. I was the only one that wasn't pregnant. Sure, I _was_ the only one married, but I wasn't settling in like Em, Jazz, Rose and Ali were. I felt bad for ruining Alice's moment, so I put on a half fake and half genuine smile

"_Congratulations Alice!_ I'm so happy for you!" I told her and she grinned and hugged me. "How long are you into the pregnancy?" I asked her

"About two and a half months. Jazz and I didn't really want to tell anyone until after the second scan, so we knew everything was definitely fine with the baby before we started to spread it around," she explained

"Wow that means you've bin pregnant longer than Rose! Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" I asked her and she smiled

"A girl, just like Rose. I wouldn't mind having a boy after I guess, but having a little girl is everything to me," she said and I smiled. I was so different to Rose and Alice, I wanted a boy first then maybe a girl afterwards. I find it amazing sometimes that we're such good friends; the three of us are so different.

"I bet you're going to have fun the next six months buying everything pink in sight," I said and smiled amusedly at the excited expression my words bought to her face.

"Of course! I want the cot, the pram, _even the pacifiers_ to be designer! It'll all be a mix of pink and purple. Maybe a few yellow things if they are cute," Alice squealed and I laughed lightly. I couldn't help but wonder when I would finally be pregnant.

I sighed and played around with my food using my fork. Suddenly I'd lost my appetite. I took my cell out of my pocket, hopeful that Edward may have sent me a text. My hopes started to crash once I saw that he hadn't. I put my phone back in my pocket sadly and took a sip of my water. I stared blankly at the cream walls in the room and just thought about Edward and myself. Something just isn't the same anymore. I didn't think work would have such a ... _negative_, impact on our lives. Well, just my life really, I don't think he's noticed at all. I frowned at my thoughts whilst Alice shoved a load of food in her mouth the minute it touched the table. My food had come first of course, because Alice had ordered so much.

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" Alice asked, shocked. She nodded at my untouched food.

"Not really, I had a big breakfast this morning," I murmured and she frowned slightly. I think she knew something was up.

"Once you're finished eating, can we go, please? I'm really tired," I begged and Alice nodded her head and stared at me in confusion, as if she were trying to decipher something. Finally, she sighed and smiled at me, it didn't seem one hundred percent genuine though

"Of course, Bells. I'll take you home and you can get some sleep," Alice assured me and I smile gratefully. Alice had one more meal from the thirty odd she'd ordered, and then we left the mall

We hopped into Alice's Porsche and she sped away from the mall and towards my home. She drove swiftly up the dirt road and parked right beside my cars

"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" I asked her politely. She shook her head and smiled at me

"No thanks Bells, I better go home to Jazz. You get some sleep!" She said and I smiled gratefully at her. I hugged her and then stepped out of the car. She drove off and I walked into the house. I really was tired, I had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night.

I yawned and trudged upstairs and decided to take a nap. I stripped down to my underwear and got into bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

I woke up five in the morning and realised I'd slept for fifteen hours! Edward wasn't lying next to me and I frowned. I took my cell off the bedside drawer and text him to ask him where he was. He text back saying: _Hosp rang me at four in the morning on an emergency call. I had to go in. I don't know when I'll be home._

I sighed, slightly frustrated, and put my phone back on the bedside drawer. I got out of bed and put my dressing gown on and tied it up.

I walked downstairs and looked in all of the empty rooms and sighed. I wasn't really sure what to do by myself at this time in the morning. I rang the only person I really wanted to see right now, the only person whom I knew could get rid of my loneliness

I got my cell from upstairs and dialled the number. He picked up on the first ring

"Bella?" he whispered

"Hey Jake. I'm sorry for ringing you so early in the morning," I apologised.

"It's okay, I was awake anyway. What's up?" he asked

"Do you think you could come over? I'm alone, and I really need someone here, and you're the first person I could think of," I begged and it was almost as if I could see him smiling right now

"Sure Bells, I'll be over in about twenty minutes. Lee walked out last night so we don't need to worry about her finding out," he told me and I frowned slightly

"I thought after we talked last, things would get better between the two of you. Are you still arguing?" I asked him warily

"I'll tell you when I get to there. I'll see you in twenty," he said

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit Jake," I sighed and then I hung up. I decided I should get dressed since I was expecting Jake. I ran upstairs and into my closet and looked for something to wear. I found a navy blue sun dress with thin adjustable straps. I remember when Alice had bought it for me, it was quite funny

_**Flashback:**_

"_Oh my gosh! Bella! Look at this navy blue sun dress! It's gorgeous!" Alice screamed at me from the other side of the store. Everyone looked at Alice funny and I looked away so people didn't suspect I was with her_

"_Whoa! Bella, it's called a __**Bella**__ sun dress!" Alice giggled and then my eyebrows furrowed. _Was she being serious?

_I walked over to Alice and saw the sun dress she was referring to. It was beautiful, I had to admit. I looked at the tag attached to the dress, and true to Alice's word, it was called a Bella sun dress_

"_We have to get it! Not only is it beautiful, but it's named after you. See the resemblance?" she asked and I rolled my eyes._

_**Flashback Over:**_

I giggled at the memory and put the sun dress on. I then put on a pair of black cage strap sandals. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly. Afterwards I brushed my hair and decided to leave it wavy; I didn't really have any time to do anything else with it.

I skipped downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself and Jake a glass of ice-tea each.

I heard a loud knock on the door and I smiled. I walked to the door and opened it, of course it was Jake. I gave him a hug and allowed him access to walk inside

"Hey Jake," I greeted him as I lead him into the living room

"Hey Bells. How've you been?" He asked me politely

"I've been okay I guess. Doing a lot of course work and stuff. Went shopping with Alice, I'm going to college once a week for summer classes, just boring stuff like that," I replied and Jake nodded

"I've been staying in a hotel about ten minutes from here with Lee. We've still been arguing and I'm still trying to fight for her, but last night I sort of let it slip that I came here the other day to apologise. She stomped out of the hotel room and she's switched her cell off so I haven't been able to get a hold of her," Jake sighed and I looked at him sympathetically

"I'm sorry Jake. I wish I could do something to help. If it helps, my relationship isn't exactly perfect at the moment. Edward's working everyday; he left at four in the morning today whilst I was still asleep. He's becoming addicted to work. I don't know what do to," I mumbled and Jake looked at me sadly

"I guess we're both having a hard time," he murmured and I nodded my head in agreement and then looked at the ground

"At least we have each other," he said, trying to lighten the mood. I managed to crack a smile at Jake and he grinned at me, the famous Jacob grin that I love, not as much as Edward's grin, but I still loved it.

"Want to go onto the beach?" I asked Jacob and he nodded his head. We walked out into the backyard, and then we walked down the stairs at the back of it onto the beach.

We sat on the sun beds that Edward and I had recently purchased. I placed the ice-teas on the table that was in between us and we carried on talking

"How come you're taking summer courses?" Jacob asked me

"Because I've been struggling with the work that I've been doing at my normal courses, therefore I'm doing summer courses to catch up," I explained to him and his eyes widened slightly

"It doesn't seem like you to struggle with stuff, especially when it's education. You were so good with your studies in college. Whenever I visited you during the summer there'd be new certificates in your bedroom, or you'd tell me you made it onto the deans list," Jake said

"I know. Just between you and me, I really don't like teaching anymore. I'm starting to miss journalism. Everybody was right, I didn't hate it, it was just because it was my first year," I sighed

"Well it's never to late to go back," Jake told me

"I couldn't do that to Edward. He's getting the hang of med school here, and he loves working at the hospital. He's settling in so well, I can't just take that away from him," I mumbled

"Yeah I guess. Edward's lucky to have you, and I hope he knows it. You sacrifice a lot for him," Jake muttered and I smiled

"Thanks, but it works both ways. Edward's sacrificed a lot for me in the past, moving from New York to Malibu was big, and he did that for me. Moving from St Louis to Stanford was a big move as well," I explained

"He benefited from all of those things though, you did him a favour. Moving to Malibu got him into a better med school and got him a great job at a hospital. Moving to Stanford was better for his education," Jake argued

"It doesn't matter, he didn't know that when he made the sacrifice. I owe Edward a lot," I said

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't think you should suffer here, I can see how unhappy you are just by looking into your eyes Bella," Jake murmured

"It's just one sacrifice, I'll live with it. Anyway, let's change the subject," I muttered

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked

"Did you know that Alice is nearly three months pregnant? She told me yesterday when we were shopping, because I knew something was up!" I said

"Really? Wow! I didn't know that. How did you find out?" He questioned

"We went to the food court in the mall, and she ordered everything off the menu because she was so hungry. She always eats less than everyone, so I didn't understand why she was eating so much. I asked her if she was okay and then she told me," I explained

"Wow. That's amazing for Alice then. Tell her I said congratulations," Jake told me and I smiled

"Of course," I assured him

I heard footsteps behind Jake and I. We both turned around to see Edward walking down the stairs onto the beach, looking a bit annoyed that Jacob was here with me.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

******Poor Bella. At least she has Jacob.**

**Thank you for everyone who's been reviewing. Please continue to do so (:**

**- Mia  
x**


	8. Relationship Problems

_**Chapter 8 – Relationship Problems**_

_**Three Weeks Later:**_

Edward and I hadn't spoken much since the day at the beach. He wasn't happy I was talking to Jake again. He couldn't do anything about it though. Jacob and I are best friends, no matter what.

I woke up at seven in the morning, and of course Edward had already left to go to work. I had my course today, it was my turn to teach a lesson in front of my course teacher

I walked straight into my closet and put on some smart black trousers and white shirt. I put on some silver ballet flats and then I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I had some breakfast with a cup of coffee, then I carried on getting ready. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I straightened out my wavy hair and clipped the sides back with diamante clips. I grabbed all the stuff I needed for the lesson and put it into my black handbag and then looked at the clock. My lesson started in an hour. I sat in my living room and decided to read over my notes.

Ten minutes later my cell phone started ringing. The caller ID said 'Jake'. I smiled and answered the phone

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked

"Bella, Lee is cheating on me," Jake croaked and my eyes widened. How could she do that to Jake? He's been nothing but great to her!

"Oh no, Jake. I'm so sorry. I can't believe she'd do that. Come straight to my house at eleven o'clock, I finish teaching at half ten," I told him, controlling my anger with Leah

"Okay, thanks Bells," he whispered and hung up. I sighed and decided to leave for the middle school

Once I arrived there I walked straight into my assigned classroom. There were already a few kids there. I text Alice whilst the rest of them filed in.

Once everyone was there, including the teacher that would be grading me for this, I started the lesson on fractions and decimals.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two hours later I was finally finished. The lesson went great and considering the teacher watching me was smiling, I guessed that I'd done well

Everyone had left and I was the only person in the classroom, I was packing up all of my stuff

I turned around and I saw Edward walk into the room. My eyes widened and I dropped the book that was in my hand onto the floor. I blushed and picked up the book quickly and placed it in my bag

"Why are you here?" I asked him quietly

"It's my lunch and I was hoping we could go somewhere to eat," Edward mumbled. This had to be the first awkward conversation we'd had … ever.

"I'm sorry, but I've already invited Jacob over. Leah cheated on him and I said he could come see me, he needs comforting," I told him and I saw a spark of anger flash in his eyes

"Bella, we haven't hung out in weeks, and I'm offering you lunch so we can, and you're saying no!" Edward said rather loudly. I didn't like the way he was talking to me, which resulted in me being angry as well. I glared at him and crossed my arms

"It's your fault we haven't been hanging out, you're obsessed with work! I've got plans, so deal with it! My life doesn't revolve around you; I'm not going to drop my plans for you. Those many times when I wanted you to be home with me because I was lonely, you were to busy at work. I'm telling you now that I'm busy, and you're mad with _me!" _I yelled at him and shook my head, "I'm sorry Edward, but that isn't how a relationship works," I said quietly this time. I grabbed my bag and walked straight past him and out to the parking lot

Ten minutes later I was home. I changed straight into a pair of dark denim booty shorts and a purple t-shirt and I sat in the lounge

Five minutes later Jacob walked in and sat next to me. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. I knew he'd talk when he felt like it

After half an hour of noiseless crying, Jake finally moved his head off of my shoulder and looked my in the eye

"I'm filing for a divorce," he told me and my eyes widened. His marriage had been so short, I thought Leah was really the one for him, even though I didn't like her

"If that's what you want to do, then I guess that's right," I said to him and he nodded his head with a blank expression on his face

"Yeah, it's what I want. I can't stay with her after this. She cheated on me with three men, I can't trust her, and everyday I was falling more and more out of love with her," he told me. I wasn't listening to the last part much; I was to shocked thinking about the _three men_ part!

"Three men, seriously? What the hell is wrong with her? Damn it, I'd ring her and give her a piece of my mind, but I know you wouldn't want that," I muttered and Jake shook his head

"Please don't, she'll just ring me then and give me more verbal abuse, which I really can't handle right now. I just want peace," he sighed and I nodded my head

"Of course, I won't ring her. I'll just be here for you, you deserve that. If you need anything, ever, then tell me," I told him and he smiled gratefully at me

"Thanks Bells, I will," he said and I smiled at him

"What are you doing now then?" I asked him. He knew what I was talking about, he heard the missing words in my question. What I really meant was '_What are you going to do now that you and Leah are over?' _and he knew it

"I'm going back to La Push tomorrow to tell my dad. He won't be too happy, but I don't care. I'll go back to St Louis campus two weeks early so I can get some peace," he told me

"I'll visit you a lot. Once I sort out my own future of course, I'll see you so often that you'll get sick of me," I laughed and Jake chuckled

"Not possible," he said and I smiled

"I might have to stalk you then, just to prove you wrong," I teased and Jacob laughed because I was pulling a really creepy face

"You're awesome Bells. You always know how to cheer me up," he sighed happily and I smiled

"It's always a pleasure; you should know that by now. I love spending time with you and I love to know that I keep you happy," I replied and grinned at Jake who returned it.

"Well, I better go Bells. I need to start packing my stuff, my flight back to Washington is at eight o'clock, which means I need to be awake at five," he told me and I nodded

"Okay. I'll ring you tomorrow evening then. I'm going to miss you being here in Malibu Jake," I sighed and he smiled at me and gave me a hug

"You'll be fine here Bella. Edward will come around eventually," Jake assured me and I sighed again, remembering my problems with Edward

"I hope so. If things don't improve then I don't know what I'll do," I murmured and Jake looked at me sympathetically

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Bells," he said and I nodded. I hugged him tightly and he kissed me on the forehead and then left

I sat in the living room and watched TV for an hour since I didn't really have anything else to do. Edward walked into the lounge at six o'clock and just sat next to me without saying anything. I continued to watch what was on the television; I wasn't going to be the first to say anything

After about twenty minutes Edward finally said something. "Why isn't Jacob here? He's here everyday when I come home," Edward muttered and I frowned. If he's going to have an attitude, then I won't be polite to him.

"He's gone back to his hotel," I replied without looking at him, it seemed rude enough to me

"Why, I thought he suddenly wanted to be with you all the time?" Edward said. His tone had a bitter edge to it

"Because he wanted to," I replied rather rudely. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, he looked slightly angry

"You've been with him all the time lately," he muttered

"You've been at work all the time lately," I retorted

"Yes, but I haven't been with a girl at work, have I?" Edward said, this time he didn't bother to hide the cold tone

"It doesn't matter! You've still been to busy to work to bother to speak to me, or spend time with me! I was with Jacob because you weren't with me! If you were, then I wouldn't have been with Jacob _every_ day!" I snapped at him, really pissed off now. Edward's eyes widened and I looked away from him and just glared at the television screen

My cell started to ring and I picked it up without bothering to look at the called ID

"Hello," I mumbled once I answered it

"Hi honey! I was just calling to see how you are," My mother practically sang down the phone

"Hi mom. I'm okay I guess," I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice as best as I could

"That's good then. What have you been doing today?" She asked me

"Nothing big, I was at my course first, I had to teach some summer school kids. Then I hung out with Jacob for a bit, he and Leah have broke up and he is going to get a divorce," I told her and she gasped

"Whoa, that didn't last long," she murmured

"Yeah, I know. She cheated on him with three guys," I said in a disgusted voice and my mom started cussing Leah. I couldn't help but laugh at my mom swearing, it sounded so weird to me when the rude words came out of her mouth

"Why would she do that to Jacob for? The evil bitch! Jacob loved her so much, and she just threw it back in his face!" My mom muttered

"That's exactly the same as my thoughts on it. They were arguing a lot before anyway. Relationships are just difficult I guess," I sighed and I couldn't help it when my eyes flashed to Edward

"Yeah, you're right. Speaking of relationships, how're you and Edward? You two are so cute together it's unbelievable, I couldn't see you two unhappy together," she said and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. There was a time when I felt the same as my mom, but I don't anymore, considering I don't feel happy.

"We're fine I guess," I lied. I didn't want to tell her the truth yet, and when I did I didn't want it to be over the phone … and I didn't want Edward in the room with me. She didn't really need to know anyway, it wasn't really anything big, we're just arguing.

"That's good to hear. Have you got any plans for the rest of the summer, you've still got over two thirds of it left. Aren't you going on holiday or anything?" she asked me

"No, we didn't see the point. We live in a beach house in Malibu with a backyard pool and massive part of the beach to ourselves, we've got all we need right here," I mumbled

"I guess when you put it that way it would be a waste of time getting on a plane to a different country," she agreed

"Yeah," I sighed. I'd hoped that this summer would be amazing. I thought Edward and I would be able to relax together and just have fun I guess. I didn't know it would suck.

"What have you been up to anyway?" I asked her

"Well once we got back to Florida last week Phil broke his arm," she told me and I gasped

"How'd he do that?" I questioned

"There was a cat stuck in a tree and he got a ladder and tried to rescue the cat. The ladder was unstable and it collapsed. Phil landed on the ground with his arm out and it snapped," she explained and I cringed as I wondered how much that would hurt

"Gosh, that sounds painful. Tell Phil that I said I hope it heals soon," I said

"I will. He's on his way back from the hospital at the moment; his mom's driving him home. He rang me and told me he's having an operation in two weeks time because it's such a bad break. He's got a massive navy blue cast on his arm; he's had to have a new one on today though because they had to take the old one off to examine his arm. He was upset because he'd glued the badge of his baseball team on his old one," she told me in amusement and I laughed

"That sounds like something Phil would do," I giggled and my mom joined in with my giggling

"I think he's back now honey so I better go," my mom told me

"Okay mom. I love you and I'll speak to you soon," I said

"I love you to honey. I'll ring you tomorrow or something. Bye," she replied and then the line went dead. I sighed and put my cell in my pocket

"I'm going to bed," Edward muttered

"Fine," I said. I stood up and started to head towards to front door

"What are you doing?" he asked me

"Going out," I replied

"Where to?" he questioned suspiciously

"Anywhere away from here," I muttered and walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

******Things aren't going so well for Edward and Bella : | But at least Bella and Jacob's friendship is getting back on track, right? **

**Once again, thank you for everyone who is reviewing, please continue to do so (:**

**- Mia  
X**


	9. Letters

_**Chapter 9 - Letters**_

I woke up the next morning to Emmett hovering over me with a big grin over his face. I screamed in shock and Emmett burst out laughing. I stayed at Emmett and Rosalie's house last night, and now I regret it, since I think I just had a heart attack.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him and hit his shoulder

"Morning squirt! Did you sleep well?" he asked me in his booming voice

"Sort of, I woke up a few times," I muttered

"Oh. Well Rosie has made you some breakfast, scrambled egg on toast," Emmett told me and I smiled

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," I said and Emmett nodded and left the room to give me some privacy.

I put on a pair of dark denim shorts that reached mid-thing, then I put on a black tank top and put my favourite jacket on, it was short sleeved and it was blood red. I put on my red low-canvas converse and I walked downstairs and into Rose and Em's kitchen.

"Morning," I said and they both looked at me and smiled

"Morning Bells, your breakfast is on the table," Rose told me and I smiled gratefully at her

"Thanks Rose," I replied and sat at the table and started eating my scrambled egg

"What're you doing today?" she asked me

"I don't know. I guess I better go home," I sighed. I'd told Emmett and Rose about why I'd walked out last night, and I was pretty sure Alice and Jazz had been informed. Em and Rose were pretty pissed with Edward, but I told them not to hate him

Once I finished my breakfast I thanked Em and Rose for letting me spend the night there. I grabbed all my stuff and drove home

Edward wasn't there; he was at work of course. I walked upstairs and into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair.

I walked downstairs and listened to the messages on the house phone. The first one was from Alice, and the second one was from my old boss at the New York Times which surprised me. I listened to the message intently.

"Hey Bella, it's your old boss from the New York Times. I know you said that you were unhappy here and you wanted to leave, however our sales have gone down massively since you left. Would you please consider coming back and working with us, we need you here desperately. You'd have your own office and you'd be chief editor and everything! Please Bella, think about it." Once the beeping sound went off to signal the end of the message I sighed

I did miss that job, and I was beginning to become miserable being at home on my own all the time. But … Edward. He'd want to stay here definitely, but if I stay we'll just carry on arguing.

I grabbed a few pieces of paper and started writing. Once I was done I made a few necessary phone calls and then I ran upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Edward POV**_

As I drove back home from work I thought about Bella and how bad things had been lately. I needed to work to get a decent income, and I felt betrayed that Bella was spending all her time with Jacob just because I was busy, and I was annoyed she was blaming me for it. I missed her though; I missed us spending time together. Our relationship is now on the rocks and we're starting to argue, and I don't want us to end up getting divorced like Jake and Leah.

I knew I'd make peace between us eventually; I'm already close to giving in.

I parked in the garage and then walked into the house, only to find it was empty. Maybe Bella hadn't returned home yet. I hurt when she slammed the door last night, but I sort of understood why she was so pissed off.

I walked into the kitchen and on the table there were several letters. One each for, myself, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and a few for her friends at work

I opened up mine and read it, feeling sharp pains in my chest with every word I read

_Dear Edward, _it read

_I've left Malibu to go back to New York. I'm miserable staying at home all day on my own, and I don't want to stay here and argue with you. My old boss Keeley offered me a place as Chief Editor and I took it. You were right, I didn't hate it there, it was my first year so I was just struggling a little bit. The truth is, I love working for a top newspaper, it's amazing. We've both got different futures set out for ourselves Edward, you need to stay in Malibu, and my future lies in New York. I know that if I stay in Malibu I won't love you anymore because we'll end up breaking up, and in your heart you know that to. You'll always be number one in my heart Edward Cullen; I love you so much that it hurts. My heart is yours, forever._

_Goodbye Edward. Love, Isabella. X_

I stared at the letter and I could see tear drops all over it and I felt my heart break in two. I knew I should go after her, but decided not to. She didn't want me to, it was obvious. She wanted to be in New York alone

I gave the letters to everyone they were addressed to and then I kept reading mine over and over again. I forgot what my life was about, because Bella had walked right out of it, and my life was nothing before I met her, I was truly lost.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bella POV**_

I sat in the airport as I waited for my flight to be called. Edward would have probably read his letter by now. I hope he took it okay, his was the hardest for me to write, I cried all over the sheet of paper I wrote it on.

My cell phone started ringing and I pulled it out and looked at the called ID. It said Jacob.

"Hey Jake," I said when I answered it

"Hey Bells. What you doing?" he asked politely

"Um, sitting in an airport on my own waiting for my flight to be called," I mumbled

"Why?" Jake questioned in confusion

"I'm moving back to New York to work for the New York Times again as chief editor though this time. I bought myself an apartment off of an old friend I've got over there. I was in a rush so I didn't have time to buy a nice small house or anything, the apartment is nice though," I explained

"I'm guessing you and Edward didn't sort things out then since you're own your own," he sighed

"No, we didn't," I whispered

"I'm sorry Bells, I wish I could do something to help, but I don't think love advice is my thing considering I'm about to file for a divorce," He said and I smiled slightly at how he was trying to lighten to mood by making himself look like an idiot

"How did your dad take the news?" I asked him

"He was mad at me at first, but once he'd calmed down I explained what happened and now he's arguing with Harry Clearwater about what Leah did," Jake muttered

"Your dad has every right to be mad, what Leah did was terrible and I hope she gets cheated on one day so she knows how horrible the pain she inflicted on you was," I said through clenched teeth

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't had the chance to be angry about it because I'm still hurt," he murmured and I felt bad for him then, he was still grieving over his failed marriage

"Wow, is it me or do we both sound really pathetic right now?" I laughed and so did Jake

"Yeah, we really do," he agreed

"_Flight 563 is now ready to be boarded. Will all passengers please proceed to gate 32 C immediately," A voice boomed over the intercom_

"Jake, I've got to go, I need to get on the plane. I'll ring you once I land," I told him

"Okay Bells, have a safe flight," he said

"Thanks Jake. Bye," I mumbled and then I hung up

I walked quickly to the gate and boarded the plane

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Alice POV**_

Jazz and I had just finished up cleaning after dinner when there was a knock at the door. I skipped over to it and answered it, only to see a very sad looking Edward

"Hey Edward, come in," I said. He walked in and I lead him into our lounge where Jazz was already sitting. He gave us both an envelope each

"They're letters from Bella," He whispered and sat in the armchair

I opened mine and read it. _Dear Alice, _Bella had written

_I'm sorry for not coming to see you to say goodbye, but I was in a hurry. I've decided to go back to New York to work at the New York Times. I'll come visit you whenever I can. I'll miss you so much and I plan to be there when you go into labour! Please look after Edward for me, he'll need someone, I just know he won't be able to cope on his own. I'll talk to you soon. _

_Love, Isabella. X_

I gasped when I reading the letter and I looked at Edward

"Were you at work when she left?" I asked him and he nodded his head sadly and looked at the ground

"Why haven't you gone after her?" I practically screeched at him. He handed me another letter, it was addressed to him. This must be the letter Bella had left him. I read over the letter and looked back up at him

"She doesn't want me to, it's obvious," he said and I was about to argue but he stopped me

"I've got to go anyway, I've got a few more letters to deliver. Bella left addresses on them but I decided to hand deliver them rather than post them, I've got nothing to do in my big empty house," he sighed sadly and then left

I looked at Jazz who looked as equally as shocked as me

"I can't believe she just left like that. Edward's never going to cope on his own," Jazz said and I felt tears trailing down my cheeks. My best friend had left me!

"Don't cry Alice! It's just the pregnancy that is making you twice as sad," Jasper assured me and I sniffled a little bit

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Bella's cell number and she picked up on the third ring

"Hey Alice," she greeted me

"Bella! Please come back, I miss you already! Edward's a mess, he needs you here," I practically yelled at her

"I'm sorry Alice, but New York is better for me, I was becoming miserable in Malibu, and I love my newspaper job. I have to go now because I need to collect my luggage, I'll speak to you later, bye Alice," she said

"Bye Bella," I whispered and then she hung up

I put my phone on the coffee table and sighed. Maybe I was being selfish. She wanted to be in New York, who was I to stop her from living her dream?

"What about Edward though? We can't make Bella come back because it's not fair, but how is Edward going to cope without her? Maybe he should go to New York," I said to Jazz and he nodded

"Maybe me, you, Em and Rose should all try persuading him, like all the time until he gives in and gets on a plane to New York!" I squealed and Jazz grinned

"That's a great idea Alice! You're so smart and so beautiful, it's not fair," he sighed happily and I giggled at how he was trying to flatter me

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back even more enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away from him and he pouted at me

"I know you want sex, but last time we had it resulted in me being pregnant," I said to him, "What if we end up with twins or something." Jasper laughed at what I'd said and shook his head

"I don't think its possible Alice, you're over three months pregnant now, I don't think you can have another one this far down the line," he assured me

"So much for smart, huh?" I muttered and he chuckled and kissed me again

"It doesn't matter, I still love you," he said in his southern accent. I smiled at him and we continued from where we'd left off.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

******Awww ): Poor Edward and Alice, they're so miserable without Bella there!**

**I wrote two chapters this week, and I was so happy, considering I haven't been writing a lot lately. I'm hoping to be finished with this story by the end of the summer holidays. I'll be sad when it's over though, I've been working on this since last September, it'll be a shame to let it go. You guys have been the best readers, it's unbelievable. Your kind reviews have been so amazing, and I hope you'll all read any of my future work, because some of you I even consider friends (: You guys are the incredible.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last weeks chapter, please review this chapter (:**

**- Mia  
X**


	10. Emotions

_**Chapter 10 - Emotions**_

_**Bella POV**_

I got home to my apartment after work pretty exhausted. I'd had a busy day with the paper today, and I loved every moment of it. It's so nice to be back in journalism, I can't even describe how great it feels.

I left Malibu two weeks ago now, and I didn't regret it one bit. I was miserable there, and I didn't want to stay and argue with Edward, Jake and Leah's divorce was based on arguing and I really don't want me and Edward to have the same fate. Sure we can't exactly stay together when we're not talking and we're on different sides of the states, but if we'd got a divorce through arguing we'd end up hating each other. I do miss him like crazy, but I couldn't stay with him in Malibu, not with the way he was being.

He hadn't messaged me once, or tried to ring me, and I was kind of hurt by it. I think the selfish part of my brain wanted him to come after me once I left, but the chances of that happening were zero percent.

Alice rang me everyday and I would have a quick chat with Jasper during that time as well, and the same with Rosalie and Emmett. I planned to fly over to Malibu a month before Alice's baby is due, in case she's early or anything. I'd spoken to my boss Keeley about it and she was fine with it. I didn't really know her well because she was only the boss for a week before I left the paper the first time, because her dad was my boss for most of my time there, but then sadly he passed away. Keeley was his only child, so he gave her the company. She was twenty three like me but a few months younger. She seemed really nice though, we'd had lots of nice chats over the past two weeks, and we were pretty much friends now

Then there's Jacob. We spoke about ten times a day on the phone. He called me on my lunch breaks, my small drink breaks, when I woke up, when I got home from work, after dinner, after showers and before I went to bed. Some days it can be more times than that. I didn't mind though, Jacob helped me to not feel guilty about what I'd left behind in Malibu.

The minute I walked into the lounge my phone started ringing and I laughed

"Hey Jacob," I answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID to check

"Hey Bells. I got a surprise for you!" he yelled in excitement

"Okay what is it?" I asked him and giggled

"Turn around," he said. It was weird though because his voice was coming louder from behind me rather than the phone …

I gasped when I realised what was happening and I turned around to see Jacob

"Jake!" I squealed and practically lunged at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I think I'd accidentally rang Alice's number on the speed dial before I ran to Jake but I didn't bother to check

"Why are you here?" I asked him and grinned once we pulled out of the hug

"I missed you, and I figured since you're living in this apartment on your own you wouldn't mind me coming to visit," he said and I shook my head and carried on grinning

"Of course not," I assured him and he smiled warmly at me

After Jake finished unpacking his stuff we lay on our stomachs on the lounge floor and we watched _The Shawshank Redemption_

After the film ended we sat on the couch and talked for a bit. At one point Jake just kept staring at me and I felt uncomfortable, like I always do when people stare at me, therefore I stopped talking

Jake leaned forward and I didn't realise what he was doing until he crashed his lips onto mine. I gasped and pulled away and Jake looked at me with wide eyes

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said so quickly it was hard to understand

"It's okay, but we need to get something clear," I told him and he nodded his head and I continued, "I'm still married to Edward, I'm still in love with him. Despite what has happened he'll always be the only man I will ever want to be with or will ever love romantically. My heart belongs to him, just as he says his belongs to me. We may not be together now, but we will be again someday, I have no intentions of getting a divorce, he's number one in my heart," I whispered the last bit. I felt immense sadness at what I had said. Edward and I were not together at the moment, and now I realise just _how_ much I miss him. But I can't go back to Malibu, I just can't.

"I know that. I really am sorry Bells, it won't happen again," Jake vowed and I nodded my head

My cell started to ring and I picked it up quickly

"Hello," I mumbled

"Hey Bells, it's Keeley," I heard my bosses voice chirp down the phone

"Ooh, hey Keels, you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, just a little bored. You want to hang out for a bit? We could go to a club or something," she offered. I could tell Keeley was a person who liked to let loose and have fun, she went to a night club once a week. Boys would ask her for her number because she was just a natural beauty. She had long strawberry blonde hair and stunning blue eyes and a small button nose with a few freckles on it which I considered cute.

"Um, sure. Is it okay if my friend Jacob comes? He's in New York visiting at the moment," I said

"Of course! Is he hot?" she questioned and I laughed at her question

"I will not talk about him in that way to you! You can see for yourself when you meet him," I told her and she giggled

"Okay Bella, I'll be at your place in an hour," she said

"Okay, see you later Keels," I murmured and then I hung up

"Who was that?" Jacob asked

"My boss, Keeley. We're going to a night club, you want to come?" I questioned and he nodded his head and grinned

"Awesome, I'd love to come with you guys!" he said in excitement and I laughed

"Okay, We'll I'm going to go get dressed. Keeley will be here in an hour," I told him and he nodded his head

I walked into my bedroom and into my closet and started looking at my dresses, trying to decide which one to wear.

I decided on a tight fitting sleeveless black scoop neck fringe front dress. I put it on and it fit my body snugly and showed off my figure. I then put on a pair of high silver metallic platforms that were ankle height. I curled my hair into tight ringlets and put on a bit of silver eye-shadow, some mascara and some clear lip gloss. I grabbed my black leather over body bag with a silver chain strap.

I walked out into the lounge where Jacob was waiting. He was wearing dark jeans and a navy button up shirt. He turned around to the sound of my heels clicking and he gasped when he saw me

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful," he said and I smiled

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," I replied and he grinned at me

There was a knock on the door and I figured it must be Keeley. I put my cell phone and my keys into my bag and then Jake and I walked over to the door. I opened the door and Keeley stood there with straight hair with crinkles in it, and she was wearing an electric blue tube dress and she looked stunning

She eyed up Jake and I rolled my eyes. She really liked to have eye candy, which was obvious

We all walked downstairs and decided to let Jacob drive, considering Keeley wanted to drink alcohol and I wasn't decided yet

We drove towards the centre of town until we reached our destination

We walked inside the club and Keels went straight to the dance floor and I laughed. Jake and I got ourselves a table and we sat down

"Do you want a drink Bells?" he asked me. I suppose one drink wouldn't hurt

"Sure," I said

"What do you want?" he questioned

"Surprise me," I answered and he laughed and walked up to the bar. I turned around and watched three guys approached Keeley

Five minutes later Jake returned to me with an entire litre bottle of red 20/20

"You must be kidding?" I snorted

"Nope. You said to surprise you, well that's your surprise," he chuckled and took a sip of his coke. I frowned and opened up the bottle of 20/20 and took a sip. It actually tasted nice in my opinion

I finished the bottle within an hour and Jake bought me back a bottle of red wine this time

"I don't think you're supposed to mix drinks, it makes you more drunk," I slurred slightly and Jake chuckled and just told me to drink the wine

Jake went up the bar to get himself another glass of coke and Keeley sat next to me

"Bella, can I ask you something?" she mumbled

"Sure, go ahead Keels!" I said in a hyperactive drunk sort of way. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and encouraged her to continue

"Are you interested in Jake?" she asked me quietly

"No, where'd you get that impression from? Me and Jake are best friends," I told her. My words were super slurred now; I was struggling to say them

"It's just that you guys are really close, but I understand now that you're best friends. I just needed to make sure, because I'm hoping he'll make the move on me," she said shyly and I smiled at her

"Jake's a great guy, and you're a great girl, you'd be great together," I told her and she grinned and hugged me. She then skipped over to the bar where Jake was

I finished the massive bottle of red wine, and I was completely out of my head. I sat there thinking about things, well no actually I wasn't exactly thinking them, I was speaking my thoughts out loud

I had now past the hyper stage of being drunk and I had now gotten to the emotional part

I noticed Jake and Keeley making out on the other side of the club and I burst out crying. Jake was all loved up and my husband doesn't even love me!

"Why didn't he follow me? Why doesn't he love me?" I kept sobbing over and over again

I had to be the most embarrassing and pathetic drunk in the universe

_**Alice POV**_

Edward was over our house again and he, Jasper and I were sitting in the lounge talking. He came here pretty much everyday and just sulked

"Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore! You're miserable here and you know it. All you do is sulk because Bella left! Well did you ever think about fucking going to New York?" I snapped at him and both his and Jasper's eyes widened. I didn't bother to wait for him to answer, I just carried on ranting

"No, of course you didn't, because you're stupid! When a girl runs away, she wants you to follow her Edward! It's been two weeks and you haven't even text her, damn it!" I screeched and then I turned to glare at Jasper, "And me and you discussed last week that you and Emmett would speak to him because he'll listen to you because you're guys, _and you haven't bothered! _All he does is sulk here, and you're not helping. Is it to much for me to ask for help from my boyfriend?" I shouted angrily

"Calm down Alice," Jasper soothed. His eyes were wide though, in shock at how I'd shouted at him

The phone started to ring and I answered it. All I heard was Bella babbling to Jacob. She didn't realise she'd called me, that was obvious.

I put the phone on loud speaker and just listened, as did Edward and Jasper

They were watching _The Shawshank Redemption_. Edward was annoyed that Jake had gone to New York to see Bella, which was plain to see

"At least he made the effort to see her and speak to her," I muttered and Edward glared at me

After Jake and Bella finished watching the film, things got interesting. They were sitting on the couch and Bella was talking when suddenly she stopped. I could hear someone moving and I heard a noise that sounded like a kiss

Edward growled and I held my hand up to him as in to tell him to _shut the fuck up._

Then Bella gasped and Jacob said, ""I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's okay, but we need to get something clear," Bella told him and then continued, "I'm still married to Edward, I'm still in love with him. Despite what has happened he'll always be the only man I will ever want to be with or will ever love romantically. My heart belongs to him, just as he says his belongs to me. We may not be together now, but we will be again someday, I have no intentions of getting a divorce, he's number one in my heart," Bella whispered

"I know that. I really am sorry Bells, it won't happen again," Jake vowed

I saw several emotions flash in Edward's eyes, and the three main ones were love, realisation and determination.

_Finally!_

* * *

___**Author's Note:**_

**Hello my lovely readers! ( : I would like to sincerely apologise for not updating for over three weeks. I've still got writers block, I've been busy and I've had some problems with my friends. I will update on Friday as well to make it up to you guys.**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, please continue to do so(:**

_**- Mia  
X**_


	11. Closer Than Ever

_**Chapter 11 – Closer Than Ever**_

_**Edward POV**_

_What a fucking idiot! What a fucking idiot! What a fucking idiot! _I kept cussing myself in my mind as I sat in my seat on the plane impatiently

I couldn't believe what an utter knob I'd been the past month and a half! I let the most amazing woman on earth slip through my fucking fingers! I'd been jealous of Jake for no reason, I knew he wasn't a threat, despite his feelings for Bella

As the plane halted slowly to a stop I unbuckled my belt and grabbed my things and ran as fast as I could. It was dark outside when I got off of the plane. It was morning when I'd heard the message on Alice's answer machine, however the fact New York's time was three hours ahead of Malibu's meant it was considerably late

I rang Bella's cell phone and when she picked up all I could hear was booming music in the background. The noise was obviously a night club. I was confused by Bella's location; a night club wasn't usually her kind of scene on a weekday. Bella wasn't really talking, all I could hear was her slurring out words and crying. _She's drunk,_ I thought.

I hung up and then I dialled Jacob's cell. He picked up on the third ring and he asked me what I wanted, having looked at the caller ID first of course

"What club are you in? I need to see Bella right now and apologise, please Jacob!" I begged and I heard him sigh

"Fine. I'm not really sure what the club's called, I'll ask Keeley, one sec" he told me and then started to murmuring to a girl he was with

Once he was finished talking to her he gave me the name of the club and the address. I thanked him and told him to thank the girl he was with and then I hung up

I hailed a cab outside of the airport and told him the address and he nodded his head and started to drive

The drive took a long torturous twenty minutes. The minute he parked against a curb I placed fifty bucks in his hand and told him to keep the change. I ran straight into the club and searched for Bella

The minute I saw her I was too stunned by her beauty to do anything else. She was wearing a really short black sleeveless tight fitting dress, and her creamy legs looked amazing under the bright lights. Bella looked incredibly sexy, I never understood why such a beautiful girl like her with an extraordinarily kind personality would want to be with me, however since she was mine I would do anything to keep her

She was sitting on a large sofa around a table with her legs curled up, hitching the dress further, it was only covering an inch of her thighs

I ran over to her and snaked my arms under her legs and pulled her to me and stroked her hair with my available hand. She locked her arms behind my neck and sobbed

"Why don't you love me? Why didn't you follow me? Why didn't you call or message me? _Why?_" Bella almost screamed. I looked at her stunned, Alice was right, she did want me to follow her.

I felt tears brimming in my own eyes at the sight of Bella in such a mess. I was amazed at the affect this woman had on me, only my perfect wife could make me cry

"Silly Bella, how could you think I don't love you, you are my life! I didn't call, message or come after you because I didn't think you wanted me to, from what you wrote on the letter I assumed you wanted space and that you wanted to be alone," I explained and she sniffled and looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and brimmed with tears. Her eyelashes were thick and black still; obviously she'd worn waterproof makeup

I looked at the table and saw an empty bottle of red 20/20 and red wine, plus half an empty bottle of orange 20/20. I don't think I'd ever known Bella to drink so much!

"Come on, lets get you home," I said and lifted her off the sofa and out of the club. When I walked out I noticed Jacob practically dry humping some strawberry blonde on a sofa. Obviously he'd moved on from Leah … and Bella.

I hailed another cab and got in the back with Bella lying across my lap. I stroked her hair and she just stared at me with her inquisitive big chocolate brown eyes

"What's your address Bella?" I asked her and she told me in a quiet voice. I told the cab driver and he started driving away from the club

Bella just stared at me wondrously the whole drive back. When we reached her apartment building I walked inside and Bella grumbled the room number sleepily. I fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door and walked inside, kicking it shut behind me.

I found Bella's room easily and placed her on the large double bed. She climbed sleepily under the quilt and she clonked out straight away. I smiled at her sleeping form, it had been a while since I'd been able to just watch her sleep

I hoped that when morning comes, and we speak about all the shit that's happened, she will forgive me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I was surprised at the fact my head wasn't in agony this morning, considering how much I'd drank last night. I could only remember snippets of the night. The only bit I remember clearly was when Edward turned up at the club and apologised

I climbed out of bed and got undressed in the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I cleaned myself and my hair thoroughly. After half an hour the water started to get cold therefore I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I brushed through my hair and watched each time as it bounced back into its wavy form, trying to decide whether to leave it natural or do something with it.

I decided on leaving it natural because I knew Edward would be waiting. I walked back into my bedroom and into my closet and got changed quickly. It was hot out at the moment because it was still summer, so I was still able to wear shorts until autumn came.

I put on a pair of navy denim high waist shorts and I matched them with a dark grey sequin detailed ribbed vest. I tucked the vest into the shorts and then I put on a short sleeved long dark cardigan on top but left the buttons undone. I put on a large black waist belt that had a gold oval on the front over the cardigan but my outfit could still be seen.

I walked out of my closet and out of my bedroom. I walked in the other rooms and found Edward in the kitchen. He was sitting there just staring at the table. He looked almost … lifeless

I coughed slightly to make myself known. Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me and his eyes widened a tad at my shorts

I walked over to the opposite side of the table from him and sat down warily. For some reason when I looked at Edward I remembered the rest of the events from last night, I blushed a deep red at the emotional part. Edward started talking, interrupting my thoughts

"I don't know if you remember much of last night, because you were pretty … wasted. Therefore I'm not sure if I need to repeat what I said," Edward murmured

"I remember. _Everything. _I'm sorry for practically screaming at you," I whispered, not looking him in the eye

"It's okay. You have every right to be upset with me, I acted like a jerk. I really hope you can forgive me for the way I've been, because I'm not sure what I'll do if I have to go back to Malibu on my own," he mumbled

"I'm not going back to Malibu Edward, even if I am happy with you again. I still believe in what I wrote in the letter, I belong in New York," I told him and he nodded his head

"I know that. I was hoping if it was okay with you, if I move here," he said quietly and my eyes widened

"But what about the hospital?" I asked him

"I can get a job at a hospital here, and I can go back to my old med school. I'll be fine," he answered and a huge smile spread on my mouth

I jumped onto Edward's lap and attached my mouth to his. We both smiled into the kiss and we moved our lips urgently against each other because we'd missed it so much over the past month and a half. Edwards tongue swept along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I was all too happy to oblige. Out tongues danced together, and it felt so right. It was like in that moment, Edward and I were closer than ever, which is how it will always be from now on.

We both pulled away, gasping for air. Our foreheads were pressed together and Edward started nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip and I couldn't help but giggle and Edward flashed me his crooked grin which I loved so much.

"Just wondering, but whilst I was away did you find out that your sister is pregnant?" I asked him and he nodded his head

"Yeah, she mentioned it one day when I was over at her and Jasper's house. I'm really happy for her, but at the time I didn't show it that much because I missed you so much, and when I heard the word pregnant I started thinking about you because I know you want to get pregnant," Edward said and I smiled at him

"It's okay now, because we're together. And I'll get pregnant eventually," I told him and he grinned

I then realised that Jake was nowhere to be seen. The last thing I remembered was him and Keels at the club …

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Edward and he chuckled

"I rang him this morning and he slept at Keeley's last night," Edward told me and my eyes bulged

"That's barbaric! He only just met her! He's in the process of getting divorced," I yelled in shock

"But he's happy love, so just leave him be," Edward told me and I smiled at him. I guess Edward was right, as long as Jake was happy that really is all that matters. He's over Leah, which is a good thing. My thoughts then went back to Alice

"I miss Alice when I'm here," I sighed

"She misses you to, you know? She cried a lot the first week, she does it every few days now and she sulks all the time. The fact she's pregnant doesn't help," he explained and I felt guilty that I'd made Alice upset

"I need to go and see her soon. I promised her I'd go to Malibu a month before her due date in case she's early or something," I told Edward

"Well if I remember correctly that after you quit your job at the New York Times they wanted to move to Malibu therefore we moved for them so that we could all be together. Maybe we could persuade them to move to New York for us," Edward said

"I couldn't ask them to do that, that would be unfair," I murmured and Edward smiled at me

"Your selfless personality never changes in the slightest, does it?" he asked me and chuckled. I blushed at the fact he was complimenting me and he chuckled again

"By the way, your mom came to visit whilst you were here. I didn't know what to tell her so I just said you'd gone to New York with Alice because she wanted to do some extreme shopping," Edward told me and I nodded my head

"I'll ring her later on and explain everything," I said

"Do you want me to be there with you, or I could tell her if you wish," Edward offered and I shook my head and smiled gratefully at him

"Thanks but this is something I need to do. She's my mother therefore I need to tell her what happened and about where I'm living," I sighed

"It'll be okay, she won't be mad. Your mom's not like that, she's always happy if you are," Edward comforted me and I smiled slightly

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said and he flashed me his crooked grin again and I giggled

"Are we going to sell our house in Malibu then?" Edward questioned

"We could keep it as a holiday home, for when we visit Em, Rose, Jazz and Ali, or for whenever we want to get away for a little while. The money isn't a problem so it seems like a good idea to me. We do need to get ours cars shipped over here though, I miss my babies," I told him and he chuckled

"Okay, we'll keep that house and get our cars shipped over. What about living arrangements here, are we going to get a house instead of living in this apartment?" He asked

"I don't know, this does seem like enough room for the two of us, we're not cramped or anything," I answered. Edward walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his other hand on my stomach

"But what about when it's not just the two of us anymore, we're going to need another bedroom," he whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly. I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach at the fact Edward was mentioning kids to me, it was like excitement but better

"I suppose, but I do have another large bedroom here," I told him

"I really hope you don't think we're having just one child," He chuckled and I beamed at him

"Of course not, but we're not having one and then another one straight after. We need to get used to having one, because you never know, that could be to much," I replied

"Okay, I'm done hinting. We're buying a big family house with plenty of bedrooms therefore we have one for us, one each for however how many kids we end up having, and a guest room," Edward said and I smiled up at him

"You know it's unbelievable how much I love you right now," I told him and he grinned and placed his lips on mine

"I love you so much," he whispered against my mouth and then carried on kissing me

After we were done kissing, we had some breakfast. Edward kept feeding me and I would burst out laughing every time the food would slide off the fork

We were so happy and even more in love than before the work problem. This seemed to happen every time Edward and I had a rough patch; it always bought us closer together

Jacob then stumbled into the room with a goofy ass grin on his face. Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows and I giggled

"That would be the 'dazed after sex' face," I told him and he burst out laughing

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

******Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I've had a lot going on and I've had writers block. Thankfully though, I managed to write a chapter today! Therefore I felt it was about time that I started updating again, espcially since I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter. I hope that you all haven't abandoned me because of my absence. Please, please, please review!**

_**- Mia  
X**_


	12. Pain

_**Chapter 12 - Pain**_

_**Six Months Later …**_

I woke up in Alice's spare room with Edward sleeping next to me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. We were happily in love still and that wouldn't ever change

We'd been staying at Alice's house for the past two weeks. The baby was pretty late therefore she would be going into hospital in three days time to have c-section if her waters don't break before then

Emmett, Rosalie, Jazz and Alice did move to New York for us. I refused to ask them because I felt it was rude, therefore Edward felt the need to do it. I was annoyed at first, however when they all said yes I was so excited that I couldn't stay mad with Edward.

I was doing extremely well at work and I had been promoted several times, and guess what? _I'm the new boss of The New York Times!_

Keels had decided that journalism really wasn't her thing and that she wanted to go back to college and go onto law school. She had the brains to become a lawyer absolutely, she was very clever and when she toned her attitude down a bit and really focused she could do great things and I had full confidence in her

After discussing this with her mom who of course had been recently widowed, the family decided it was fine to give me the business, apparently they didn't have the money to keep it running anymore anyway because they had other expenses to pay with Keeley's dad's death. Edward didn't mind us paying a bit of money to keep the business running; we were pretty wealthy considering our parents were still depositing money into our bank accounts and our jobs were paying us well.

A month after Edward had come to New York to win me back, we had moved into a house and out of my apartment. Our new house was bigger and better than our one in Malibu, it had nine bedrooms (I thought it was ridiculous, but Edward wouldn't back down) and the back yard was practically a field

Somehow, Edward managed to come up with a use for every single bedroom! There would be two or three bedrooms for our children and the others would all be guest rooms until our children got older then we would change the rooms into whatever they wanted, like a study room or a computer room

I couldn't believe he was willing to buy a house that big right now! We were only using three of the bedrooms! Our bedroom, and the two guest rooms we'd done up

I didn't understand any of it though, the reason he wanted all of this because it would be a great family house, even I can admit that, however I'm pretty sure that I'm not yet pregnant, much to my disappointment.

Rosalie was also two weeks away from her due date, and she was huge! She was even larger than Alice. Alice's baby was obviously tiny like its mother

I felt like my entire life was starting to revolve around becoming pregnant! I was taking two pregnancy tests a week, and every time it was negative. I didn't understand, we only used a condom maybe one out of five times and I wasn't on birth control.

I looked at Edward and sighed as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He stirred a little bit so I quickly moved my hands away, I was to late though. His eyes gently fluttered opened and he smiled when he saw me

"Morning love," he whispered and pecked me on the lips

"Morning Edward," I murmured back, not meeting his eyes. If I made eye contact with him, he'd know instantly that I was upset about something

I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and Edward noticed and looked at me sympathetically

"You still having the stomach pains love?" he asked me and I nodded my head and sighed

"The doctor said if it carried on you'll have to have a scan at the hospital, remember?" Edward said

"Yeah, I remember," I muttered

"We're going to the doctors next Monday if you're still experiencing the pain," he warned me and I nodded my head

The pain was mainly in my lower abdomen, I was getting fevers and vomiting and I was bleeding in between periods

I sighed and got out of bed slowly and winced as I felt more pain. I walked into our temporary closet and put on some dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a plain red hoodie. We were now in February, and February in New York is almost as cold as it is in Forks!

Edward then walked into the closet and quickly put on a pair of Jeans and a light grey t-shirt. He put on a pale blue button up shirt on top but he left it undone.

I bent down to pick up my dark brown boots and I winced in pain for the third time since I'd woken up

"For fuck sake" I cussed as I got up and rubbed the bottom of my stomach lightly. Edward watched me with grief stricken eyes

"Bella, please let's just go to the hospital now. I don't want to see you in pain," Edward begged

"No, I'll be fine. It could just be period pain or something," I said

"Bella, you've had it for over a month now! Even your doctor is worried. There's no way it is period pains," Edward stressed

"I'm not going today, I'll be fine! We'll go Monday if it's not better!" I snapped and Edward looked at me in shock and I instantly felt guilty

"I'm so sorry Edward, I'm just in pain that's all. I didn't mean to snap. How about we make a deal, if it's not better we'll go on Friday instead," I offered and he grinned

"That's in two days time! Deal, I forgive you," he said and I smiled

I put my boots on and then we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were still in bed therefore it was extremely quiet because Alice and her hyper energy wasn't around

Edward made us both a cup of coffee and we sat down at the table. When I bent to sit on the chair I had another sharp pain in my abdomen and hid my wince from Edward this time. Today my pain seemed to be even worse and I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was.

I drank my coffee and then went to the bathroom to pee. I sighed in frustration when I found more blood. This was getting pretty ridiculous.

I didn't want to go back to the hospital though, because recently I'd redeveloped my clumsiness, the one I gained at Pacific Academy when I first met Edward

I'd been to the hospital about four times in the last two months for tripping over and hurting myself.

I walked back into the kitchen to find Edward putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket and car keys

"Where're you going?" I asked him curiously

"I am going to get a newspaper and a box of Dunkin' Donuts for my beautiful wife," Edward told me and I giggled

"Okay, come back quickly because I'll miss you," I said and pouted. Edward chuckled and kissed my hair. He walked out of the house and I listened as his Volvo purred to life outside

Once the car was out of hearing distance I walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa and switched the television on.

I flicked through the channels to find that telly was crap this morning. I frowned and decided to just put the music channel on instead

I cried out as a really bad sharp pain hit me again. I listened intently to the noise upstairs to check that I hadn't woken up Alice and Jasper. I heard no noise and I sighed in relief

I listened to the music coming from the TV in hope it would relax me a bit and take my mind off of the pain.

Suddenly the pain got worse and I screamed out in pain. My vision started getting blotchy and I faintly heard Alice screech my name before I passed out completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up in the back of Edward's car. He was driving at a hundred and fifty miles per hour! I sat up quickly and my eyes widened at the look on his face. It was one of fear, sadness, pain, worry, frustration and determination all mixed together

"Edward, slow down!" I screeched at him. The scar suddenly skidded to a halt and Edward looked at me with wide eyes

"You're awake!" he sighed in relief. I felt more pain in my stomach and cried out in agony

"What happened?" I managed to gasp out

"You passed out because the pain in your stomach was too much. I'm taking you to the hospital right now and I don't care how much you object," he said and I nodded my head weakly

I lay back down in the back seat and Edward turned around to face the road and he started speeding again.

When we reached the hospital Edward helped me out of the car. It was the same hospital he worked in, therefore I was likely to get seen quicker. He was doing pretty much the same thing he did in Malibu, he went to med school four times a week and he worked at the hospital once a week

Edward picked me up bridal style and practically ran into the hospital with me in his arms. He ran over to the receptionist's desk and explained that I needed to see a doctor immediately

She showed us which department the doctor that could help us was in. We sat in the waiting area and I was lying on two seats with my head in Edward's lap. He stroked my hair and wiped my tears which would flood from my eyes every time a sharp pain hit me

Ten minutes later a man in his mid-forties stepped out of one of the rooms and called my name. Edward picked me up bridal style again and carried me into the room. The doctor instructed him to place me on the bed and Edward did as he said

We explained to him the problem I had been having and he decided to run some tests

"Okay Isabella, You're going to have a blood test and a scan, is that okay with you?" he asked me in a kind voice

"Yes. Thanks Dr Gerandy," I murmured

"You're welcome," he assured me

He got out a small butterfly needle and then tied a belt sort of thing around the top of my arm and pulled it tight. The vein in my forearm could now be seen clearly. He pressed the needle into my skin and I looked at Edward so I didn't have to see the blood, I really didn't need to pass out again.

After he was finished taking blood, Dr Gerandy had some male nurses wheel me to the room where I would have my scan

Edward stayed in the room with me during the scan and I just stared at him the whole time, the reassuring smiles he flashed me made me feel a lot better.

After the scan I was taken to my own hospital room. They had put an IV in my wrist and I had been given some pain relief

"Did you know that I absolutely adore drugs?" I sighed happily as I watched my second dose of pain meds going through the IV tube. Edward laughed and looked at the nurse with an amused expression

"Are you sure those drugs are pain relief? It looks like she's getting high on them," he said to her and the nurse chuckled. She was in her mid-forties just like Dr Gerandy

"Yes honey, they're pain relief. They'll make her drowsy soon, after a little bit of giddiness …" she trailed off and Edward sighed

"I guess it's worth it if she's out of pain," he said and smiled at me. I just stared into his beautiful emerald eyes and the nurse grinned

I felt the cold pain meds trickle into my blood stream and I giggled at the sensation of it. Edward looked at Alice, who had turned up whilst I was having my scan along with Jasper, and raised his eyebrows

"I think she should be on that stuff permanently," Alice said and bobbed her head at the IV and continued, "I like her when she's like this, it's like she really is my sister."

Edward sighed whilst Alice just grinned at me foolishly and I giggled again. Jasper placed his hand on Alice's shoulder and for the next five minutes he tried to calm her down.

Half an hour later and several migraines later for Edward, the drowsiness started to kick in. I didn't fall asleep or pass out or anything, I just felt quite tired.

Suddenly Emmett burst into the room, followed by Rosalie. He picked me up carefully, so as not to knock the IV, and he hugged me tightly

"Are you okay squirt? Little pixie chick over there rang me saying Edward had had to rush you to hospital and that you'd had to have scans and everything!" Emmett bellowed and Alice frowned at his new nickname for her. Emmett said that Alice reminded her of the little cartoon girls in the _pixel chick_ game thing he saw in a games catalogue, but since Alice reminds us all of a pixie Emmett changed it to pixie chick. Alice was not impressed.

Dr Gerandy then walked into the room and asked if he could speak to Edward and me alone for a few minutes. Edward nodded his head and told the others that they could come back into the room afterwards. The four of them filed out of the room and we looked at Dr Gerandy

"Well, this is pretty much a classic case of good news, bad news. Which do you want first?" he asked

"Good news," I told him

"Well, we were able to find what the cause of your pain is," he told us. I sighed in relief, but then tensed remembering that there was also bad news

"And the bad news …" Edward urged

"The reason for Bella's pain is …

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hello people! Only eight days since the last update! Not bad (:**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed :D it's much appreciated. Please review guys!**

_**- Mia  
X**_


	13. Problem

_**Chapter 13 - Problem**_

"The reason for Bella's pain is that she has pelvic-inflammatory disease," Dr Gerandy announced. Edward froze stiff and my eyes widened

"Have you ever heard of that before?" he asked me

"Yes, b-but there's no way I can have that. It's caused by Chlamydia or Gonorrhoea, neither of which I could possibly have because Edward's the only guy I've ever slept with in my life," I argued

"Indeed Miss Swan, but there are other causes for it, rare ones. I read through your files and I read that you had appendicitis," Dr Gerandy explained

"Yeah, when I was fifteen. What's that got to do with it?" I questioned

"That's what caused your Pelvic-inflammatory. The fact you had Appendicitis. It just took longer to happen than it does in usual cases," he told me

"Oh," I mumbled

"There is more bad news with this as well," he continued, his expression saddening this time

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. I stared at him nervously as be began to tell me

"It looks like you've had this for a while, but your symptoms didn't show for a while. Because of that … there's a chance you could never get pregnant," he explained and I froze in place

"Oh God, no," Edward whispered and ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me

I finally processed the news properly and began to sob. This could not be happening. I had not become pregnant even after having sex with Edward plenty of times without a condom … maybe I definitely couldn't become pregnant

"It can be prevented though, right? I studied this once," Edward argued with Dr Gerandy

"Yes it can, only if it hasn't been left to long. We're not entirely sure how long Bella has had it, so we can't tell you for definite that it will work. However, if you would like to have the surgery Bella then we're willing to give it you. You'll also need to have antibiotics for it as well," he told me

"I want the surgery, I'm not going to give up without trying," I whispered and Dr Gerandy nodded his head. Edward smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled weakly back

"I'll go speak to some surgeons then, if you'll excuse me," Dr Gerandy mumbled and Edward nodded his head and smiled gratefully at him

After he left the room Edward looked at me with eyes full of worry and concern

"Bella, I've studied this operation, it's pretty major. Just because it's only keyhole doesn't mean it's small. It can cause more problems for you and sometimes it doesn't even make you fertile again," Edward told me

"I know Edward, I studied about a Laparoscopy briefly, I know about the issues it can cause. However, it can't make me more infertile, therefore I don't care. You know how much I want to get pregnant! Don't try and talk me out of this," I murmured

"I know how desperately you want a baby Bella, you don't hide it very well. I want one as well Bells, I won't try and talk you out of the operation if it's what you want, I'm just concerned for your safety, that's all," he assured me and I smiled at him. If this operation was successful then I knew I'd be pregnant rather quickly after, because now Edward and I understood how much each other wanted kids more.

I was nervous about having the Laparoscopy, but if it allowed me to have a baby then I was willing to have it, no matter what the cost

"You know Bella, the good thing about Laparoscopies is that they also get rid of all the scarring from the tube that the inflammatory causes. And the scar from the hole will be completely faded within a few months," Edward told me

"Yeah, I know," I sighed and he smiled at me

Dr Gerandy returned ten minutes later and told me that I would be sleeping at the hospital and that I'd be having the operation tomorrow at noon

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all walked back into the room once the doctor had left. Edward and I explained everything to them, and of course Alice being Alice, she started to freak out!

"Calm down Alice, you're not the one having the operation you know," I muttered and Edward sighed at his sister's behaviour

"I know, but I'm so worried about you!" she cried

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm in safe hands here, we all know that," I assured her

They all left two hours later to leave me in peace. I was exhausted and sleep was what I desperately needed

"Go to sleep love, I'll still be here when you wake," Edward comforted me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled gratefully at him and closed my eyes and drifted into my dream world.

I woke up the next morning at eleven, which is extremely late for me. I had one hour left until my operation, and to say I was scared would be an understatement

I rubbed my eyes because my vision was blurry, a result of just waking up of course.

Edward was in the room waiting for me to wake up of course. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms and Edward smiled at me. In that moment, for the first time ever, I felt like Edward was completely transparent to me. I could practically see his emotions just by looking into his eyes, read his mind just by analysing his expressions

His eyes had darkened in colour because of his worry, worry that was obviously for me. However, when he looked at me his eyes sparkled with love, and that was all I needed to see to be assured that everything was going to be okay.

Doctor Gerandy then walked into the room and smiled warmly at me. He didn't look worried or nervous for me at all, which reassured me a lot

"Good morning Mrs Cullen," Dr Gerandy said and I couldn't help but beam at my name. Edward chuckled quietly because he knew why I was grinning like a fool

"Good morning Dr Gerandy," I mumbled back

"Seems as though you're up and we're not very busy today, would you mind going into surgery half an hour early. It's only ten past eleven but you need to be wheeled there and have a few things checked, plus I'd need to let the surgeons know …" he rambled on nervously, it looked like he felt rude for asking me to go in earlier

"It's okay, I'd actually love to go in half an hour early, the sooner I'm in, the sooner I get out," I assured him and grinned. He and Edward both chuckled

"Very well Bella, I will go and inform the two surgeons who will be operating on you," Dr Gerandy said and I nodded my head to show I was listening

He walked out of the room and Edward smiled at me. His worry wasn't as prominent as it was when I had first woken up. I think it was because he had seen that I wasn't as worried either

"That's a good way to look at it you know. The earlier you go in, the sooner you're out," Edward mused and I smiled

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, the poor doctor looked so nervous and ashamed in himself for asking," I said and Edward chuckled

"I know," he chortled

Edward and I just sat there in a comfortable silence as we waited. The only noise to be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Suddenly a bed was wheeled into my room by two male nurses. One of them was giving me extremely perverted looks. Edward glared at him, and I tried not to giggle as the nurse slightly flinched back

I got on the bed and I was wheeled out of the hospital room. Edward walked beside me holding my hand as I got wheeled down to theatre.

Whilst the doctors got some stuff set up I looked at Edward. He stared back at me and I whispered to him, "I love you."

He looked at me with a pained expression and whispered back that he loved me to.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly

"I don't like seeing that fear in your eyes. Knowing that when you wake up you'll probably be in pain. If you're scared I'm scared. If you're in pain then I'm in pain," he murmured.

I just looked at him. I didn't know what else to do. I was just extremely heart warmed by what he had just said. I waved him forward and he obliged. I kissed him quickly and then the surgeons came into the room.

"Hello Isabella, I'm the surgeon that will be performing this surgery on you. I hope your doctor informed you of what this procedure includes?" He checked

"He didn't need to. I already knew bits and pieces about it, and my husband's in med school and works part time at this hospital," I explained and bobbed my head towards Edward. The surgeon nodded and started toying with my IV

Another surgeon came over with a syringe filled with a weird white liquid, and then he started talking to me. "We're going to inject this into you now and then if you start counting you'll find you won't make it to ten," he told me and I smiled

"Okay," I said. Edward held my hand as the surgeon squeezed the liquid out of the syringe and it went into my blood stream.

Edward started counting quietly in my ear as he held my hand. I didn't feel remotely tired, until he hit seven, which was when everything went black.

I woke up with blurry vision and a horrible sharp pain in my stomach. I squeaked quietly, restraining a cry of pain.

"Hey, you okay?" someone asked worriedly besides me. I knew who it was straight away; the velvet voice was extremely recognisable to me.

"The pain," I squealed out. Edward buzzed the red button on the remote next to my bed and I heard a buzzing noise out in the hallway.

A nurse rushed into the room with pain medicine ready. She squeezed it into my IV tube and it took less than five minutes for the pain to subside. I sighed in relief and Edward helf my hand and I squeezed his gently and smiled at him; my vision had focused by this point.

"I'll be back in six hours for your next dose of pain meds if you haven't been discharged. Doctor Gerandy will come and see you shortly," the nurse informed us and I nodded

The nurse then left Edward and me on our own. I looked at him and asked, "What do you think they'll do now?"

"They'll most likely just give you an antibiotic and let you go home," he told me

"I don't have to stay here for recovery?" I questioned

"No, it's only a keyhole surgery; the pain will be gone within a couple of days. You'll probably get discharged late this evening," Edward explained and I smiled

"Edward I'm starving," I complained at the sound of my stomach grumbling and he laughed

"Okay. I'll go down to the cafeteria and get you something," he said and I smiled at him. He walked quietly out of the room, leaving me on my own

I noticed my cell phone on the bedside drawer beside me. I grabbed it and switched it on. Once it had loaded up I found that I had seven missed calls, nineteen text messages and six voicemails, most of which were from my mother. I text her a brief explanation of what had happened, figuring I could tell her the whole story later.

Dr Gerandy walked into the room and I put my cell phone down and smiled at him

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked me politely

"I'm fine. I experienced a small amount of pain when I first woke, however I'm relieved of it now thanks to the pain medicine," I told him and he nodded

"Yes, you will have a little bit of discomfort for a couple of days. We will be sending you home soon because the pain is nothing that you can't handle at home. By the time you get home all you'll need for the pain is some Tylenol. I am glad to inform you that the surgery was a success from what we could see. If you feel like you're not fertile in a month's time then ring me and we'll bring you in for another scan," he explained

"Okay. How much longer do I have to stay for?" I asked

"About another hour then you are free to leave," he assured me and I smiled gratefully

"Thank you Doctor Gerandy, for everything," I mumbled

"It's okay Bella, it was my pleasure," he said and I just continued to smile as he left the room

Edward returned ten minutes later with a turkey sandwich, a chocolate bar and a bottle of water for me. I told him what the doctor said and he was pleased with it

We sat in the room talking about the future, and the thing we agreed on the most was me being pregnant … soon.

A nurse came into the room and took the IV out of my wrist. I held onto Edward's hand tightly because it was rather painful.

As she pulled it out, I could smell the horrid, rusty, salty blood. I held my breath when I started to feel slightly nauseous.

I let out a deep breath when the blood was cleaned off my wrist and the nurse then left the room

"Ugh, the smell makes me want to puke," I muttered and Edward laughed lightly

"Stop thinking about the blood, think about good things, like the fact that you get to leave in less than twenty minutes," he comforted me and I grinned

"And I can get pregnant," I exclaimed and he smiled. I was so glad that we could finally take the next step. Having a baby would make my life go from perfect to absolutely, definitely, completely, majorly perfect.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**

**I sincerely apologise for not updating last Friday. My computer died on me, unfortunately. It has thankfully been repaired, and I didn't lose all my documents!**

**I haven't had many reviews lately. Please, please, please review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, it is much appreciated.**

_**- Mia  
X**_


	14. Labour

_**Chapter 14 - Labour**_

_**The Next Day …**_

"Edward! We need to get to the hospital now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

Edward ran downstairs with a worried look on his face, he examined me to see if I was hurt

"Alice's waters broke" I told him. A big grin spread out on his face and he grabbed his coat and his car keys

"Finally!" He practically sang and I laughed

We ran outside and got into his silver Volvo. He reversed off of the driveway and sped in the direction of the hospital

"Did Jasper ring you and tell you?" he asked

"Yeah, he just said quickly _'Alice's waters broke, come to the hospital quickly' _and then he hung up," I told him and he laughed

"That sounds like Jasper. He's freaking out because Alice is in pain," Edward chuckled and I smiled

"I think it's nice. You and Emmett both do it as well. I've only really seen Emmett do it once or twice, but he does it," I said and Edward smiled

"It's instinct. Because we love you girls so much it hurts us to see you in pain, and we want to do whatever we can to get you out of it, but when we have no idea what to do we feel useless and start freaking out," he explained and this time I was the one smiling

"That's a sweet explanation of it," I said happily and Edward flashed his crooked grin

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and bolted inside. I ran to the reception desk

"Hi, I'm here to see Alice Cullen, her waters broke and her boyfriend rushed her here," I explained urgently

"Take a seat please and I'll be with you in a few minutes," the receptionist muttered and carried on reading through the file that was in her hands. I hesitated and looked at Edward who looked like he didn't know what to do

"Excuse me, I don't think you understand the urgency of this situation. We do not have _a few minutes!_" I said in a calm voice. The woman looked up from her file with an irritated glint in her eye

"No, it is _you_ who doesn't understand. I have a job you see, and it isn't to do everything at once! Now take a seat and I'll be with you in a _few minutes,_" she said and smiled at me bitterly. I bit my tongue to prevent me from shouting at her and I locked my fingers together to stop me from doing something I'd regret

"My best friend is going to give birth damn it! And if I don't get to see her right now then there's going to be trouble, because I promised her I'd be there straight away when her waters broke. Now, where the hell is her room?" I said through gritted teeth. The receptionist looked at me with wide eyes and checked something on her computer

"Uh, g-go straight down that c-corridor and it's the first d-door on the l-left," she stammered and I smiled at her

"Thank you," I said and then I walked in the direction she'd pointed me to. Edward walked next to me and chuckled

"I'll tell Alice to have loads more kids, just so I can see that happen again," he chortled and I just shrugged and walked through the first door on the left

"Bella," Alice squealed and I ran up to her and hugged her

"Hey Alice, if the receptionist ever glares at you whilst you're here, blame Bella," Edward told her with an amused smile and I shot him a dirty look. Alice looked at us confusedly and Jasper was just staring at Alice with worry in his eyes

"You didn't even try to help me whilst I was persuading the receptionist to let us see Alice, so shush," I muttered and he just laughed at me. I stood there scowling, until Alice had a contraction.

She had her lips pressed together, as though she was holding a scream back. She held onto Jasper's hand with a vice grip

"It'll pass Alice," he said quietly and kissed her now pink forehead. Alice took deep breaths to calm herself down and then smiled up at me and said, "How's your day been Bella?"

I looked at Edward with raised eyebrows. "You're sister is the strangest person I've ever met," I chuckled and he nodded in agreement with a smile on his face

I went and sat beside Alice and we chatted away about when her waters broke

"I was so relieved when it happened, because I thought I was going to have a c-section tomorrow," she said and cringed at the thought of it

"Yeah, natural birth is so much nicer. I haven't experienced it obviously, but I'm sure the pain is worth it," I said and smiled

"It's not just the birth that's painful. You've got the kicking and the contractions as well. The contractions are horrible, they make you feel as though you're already going into labour," Alice muttered and winced at the memory of her contractions

"I still envy you though," I sighed and she smiled at me

"It'll be your turn soon Bells. Besides, you're the only one married remember. Rose and I are so desperate to get married, but our boyfriends don't seem capable of proposing," Alice muttered at the end and I laughed

"Well I hope it's my turn soon. I want a baby so much; it'll just make everything even more perfect than it already is. I feel like the timing is right as well, you know? I've got a good income from the paper, Edward's doing great with med school that he's ahead on his course," I told her

"How is he ahead on his course?" Alice asked

"Well he already had master degree credentials before he started med school, which is a head start," I explained and she nodded

"I wish I was as smart as Edward. His real parents must have been immensely clever, because look how he turned out," Alice sighed

"I'm grateful to his real parents. He turned out great," I said and smiled

"Did he ever tell you what happened with his real parents? He never spoke about it to any of us," Alice questioned

"Yeah, he told me back at Pacific Academy, after we'd been dating for a little while," I told her

"It's good that he shared it with someone. Before he met you he was always so isolated, he never spoke to anyone. Then we went to boarding school and he changed, he still didn't talk to us, but he was sociable with others. I love the way things are now though," Alice said and smiled

"Yeah, things are pretty perfect now," I agreed

Edward walked over to us and asked me if I wanted to go get some coffee down at the café

"I'll be back in about ten minutes Alice," I told her and kissed her on the forehead

"Okay. Can you bring me back some candy?" she asked hopefully

"Is she allowed it Jasper?" I checked

"Yeah. Even if she's not allowed it, she'll get it somehow," he chuckled and so did the rest of us

Edward and I walked out of the room and downstairs and into the café

"What were you and Alice talking about, love?" Edward asked conversationally

"Just girl stuff really," I replied with a smile on my face

"That changes things then, I don't want to know anymore," he said and I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips

We ordered our coffee and sat down at a table in the very corner of the room.

"Remember we need to go to the store and get Alice's candy bar," I reminded him and he nodded his head whilst he took a sip of coffee

We drank our coffee in peace and then I remembered something

"Doctor Gerandy rang this morning, before we came here. He said that he wants to see me two weeks from today for a quick check up," I told Edward

"Did he say what for? Obviously it's for the inflammatory disease, but did he say what he was checking?" he asked

"He'll check the hole they put in my stomach to do the surgery, see if there's any infection there. And then he'll prod my stomach and stuff like that, see if there's any pain, and I'll probably have a blood test, and have my fertility checked" I explained and he nodded

"I'll come with you," he said

"You have school though!" I objected

"I don't care. I'm not missing this," he stated firmly, leaving no room for argument

"Fine," I sighed and he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back

We finished off our coffee and then we went to the hospital shop. We bought a couple of candy bars and then we went back to Alice's room

The minute we went in we got told by a doctor to wait outside because Alice was going to give birth. Edward and I took seats outside and watched as Alice got wheeled away in her bed with Jasper by her side

"Do you think she'll scream really loudly?" Edward asked me and I rolled my eyes at him but answered his question anyway

"No, I think Rosalie will be the screamer when she goes into labour. She's tough, but she's incredibly loud. She'll probably squeeze poor Emmett's hand off," I answered and Edward laughed

"That's most likely true," he agreed

My cell phone suddenly started to ring and a nurse gave me a dirty look. I answered it quickly and talked quietly

"Hello," I practically whispered

"Bella! It's Emmett! Rosalie's waters just broke and I'm bringing her into hospital. I know you and Edward are there with Alice already, so could you meet us there because I need someone with me because I'm freaking out!"

"Emmett, calm down! You're not the one about to squeeze a baby out of you. Alice is giving birth now anyway, therefore we're not with her. Just text me and let me know where we have to go once you get here," I told him

"Thanks Bella. I'll see you soon," he sighed

"Bye Em," I said and hung up

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. "We jinxed Rosalie by talking about her giving birth. Her waters broke!" I exclaimed and Edward chuckled

"Don't tell Alice, she'll be mad we didn't jinx hers," he said and I frowned at him

"You're not taking me seriously," I muttered and he smiled at me

"Love, we didn't jinx Rosalie. It's impossible. Her waters broke because her baby's awkward, just like her. It's picked the oddest time to want to come out. Or it wanted to be born the same day as Alice's baby, who knows. Either way, it had nothing to do with us," he coaxed and I just sighed. It sounded harsh calling Rosalie's baby _'it'_, but we didn't know what else to call it, because we don't know the sex.

"Won't it be weird if Alice and Rosalie's babies both have the same birthday? I mean there's a chance that Rose could be in labour until tomorrow, but imagine if she gives birth today," Edward pondered

"Well if Alice's baby is anything like its mother, it won't like having to share its birthday," I laughed and so did Edward

"Did Alice tell you what sex she's hoping her baby to be?" Edward asked

"Her and Rose both want girls, typically," I told him and he chuckled

"What about you, what do you want?" he wondered

I bit my lip, not sure whether to answer or not. He smiled encouragingly at me and I sighed

"I want a baby boy first," I informed him and he grinned

"Me too, and maybe a girl after," he mused

"Maybe," I sighed happily and we kissed lightly until my cell phone beeped, informing me I had a message

I sighed and pulled my cell out of my pocket and found a message from Emmett. He was telling me what room Rose is in and to hurry up and get there

"Come on, we need to go. Rose is here and she's been put in a room," I told Edward and he nodded

We rushed off and it didn't take us long to find Rosalie's room. The minute I walked in, Emmett pulled me into a tight bear hug

"Emmett, I need to breath. I know you're freaked out, but please _put me down," _I muttered

"Sorry squirt. I'm just really glad to see you," he sighed and I smiled at him

"Everything's going to be fine Em. And when you leave here, you'll have a beautiful baby boy or girl," I soothed him and he grinned

"I know. It's exciting to think about," he boomed and pulled me into another bone crushing hug

"Emmett!" I squeaked out and he dropped me instantly

"Sorry Bells, that's the last time now," he promised and I smiled. I walked over to the side of Rosalie's bed and she smiled at me

"Hi Bella. How's your day been?" she asked me and I laughed at the same conversation starter Alice had used earlier

Looks like I'm going to have a nice long chat with Rose to

"Good, Yours?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hello, my beautiful readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _forever. _I've been really sick lately, and experiencing a_ teeny _bit of writers block. However, I have wrote three chapters this past week, so hopefully I will start regularly updating again soon. Thank you guys for being so _incredibly_ patient.**

**Please, please, please, _please _review.**

**- Mia.**


	15. Jealousy

_**Chapter 15 - Jealousy**_

After Alice had given birth to her beautiful baby girl, I sat with her in her room, whilst Jasper was outside speaking to a doctor and Edward was getting coffee

"Have you picked a name yet?" I asked her with a smile on my face

"Yeah, it took a while but I finally got one! I love it Bella, it's great for my baby girl! Her name is Ella-Mae Cullen. You know, like Bella without the _B_?" She said excited. I felt my heart swell at her words. She had basically named her baby after me, she had just removed one letter. Alice was my best friend, I couldn't deny it. We had this special connection, we were instantly friends the second we met. Alice was a one of a kind person, and I was lucky to have her.

"You named her after me? Sort of," I asked her with tears welling in my eyes

"Of course I did, silly. I want her to be just like her auntie and God mother, Bella," she told me and my heart just swelled again

"I'm her God mother?" I asked and she grinned and nodded her head

"And Eddie is her God father; we're hoping to get her christened soon. I wouldn't have bothered, but Jasper's dad is Christian so we're doing it to keep him happy," she explained and I laughed

"I regret telling you how much he hates being called Eddie now. He'll be moody with me for telling you," I sighed and she laughed. "I won't tell him it was you," she whispered and looked around the room like she was some sort of spy

"Alice, he's downstairs at the café getting us coffee. Don't be so stupid," I said bluntly and she pouted

"Ruin my fun," she muttered and I rolled my eyes

"You're going to be a mature mother," I said and she couldn't help but laugh

Edward then walked into the room, with four incredibly large cups of coffee. I grinned at him and he handed one to me.

"Rose is back in her room now, she wasn't in labour for long, unlike poor Alice," Edward informed me and chuckled lightly

"Do you know what she's named the baby?" I asked

"No, Emmett didn't tell me. He just told me to tell you to go to Rose's room whenever you can," he said and I nodded my head

"Okay."

I looked over at Alice, she was cradling Ella-Mae against her chest. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me at the sight of it. I couldn't help but smile at the sight though, it was beautiful.

I could feel Edward's eyes on my face, scrutinising my expression, and following my gaze over to Alice

"What are you thinking?" he asked, a hint of frustration in his tone

"How cute they look together," I replied quietly, not looking him in the eye

He raised an eyebrow at me, and tried to search my eyes for some sort of emotion, but I turned my head.

I knew I could speak to him about having a baby, but he would think I was ridiculous for being jealous of Alice.

_**The Next Day**_

Alice and Rose were both allowed to go home the next day. Rose's baby had been born on February 12th at 1:14am

Alice's baby had been born on February 11th, at bang on midnight. Therefore Alice and Jasper were allowed to choose whether Ella's birthday was the eleventh or the twelfth. They chose the eleventh so Ella and Rose's baby could have separate birthdays

Rosalie had also given birth to a baby girl, and she and Emmett had named her Addison Nicole Cullen.

Even though Alice and Jasper weren't married and neither were Emmett and Rose, the babies had both been given their fathers last names

Addison Nicole was gorgeous, she had her mothers golden locks, and she had inherited her father's curls, which together was beautiful. She had Rosalie's wonderful, sparkly blue eyes and Emmett's cute facial features, altogether she was absolutely stunning.

Ella Mae was nothing like Addison, but was equally as stunning, in her own unique way, just like her mother. She had caramel hair, a lovely in between of blonde and black, and the most incredible light green eyes, she was a very tiny baby and she looked just like Alice.

Emmett loved the little tufts of hair both babies had, he was always ruffling them both. I was surprised at Emmett, he had stepped straight into daddy mode, the second he held Addison for the first time he was hooked, she meant everything to him.

I sat in my office at work, typing away on my computer, whilst also thinking about yesterday. I tried to think about parenthood as something that had little importance, but no matter how hard I tried to, I just couldn't. I felt like I was missing out on something I wanted so much that it hurt.

Edward and I both understood that we both wanted kids, but I still felt weird approaching him about it, and this was something that never happened. I could always go to Edward to talk, and I don't understand what's so different about this, it's not like we've never spoke about it before

I shook my head and decided to stop thinking about it, because I was becoming pretty obsessed with the thought of having kids

There was a knock on my office door and I shouted, "Come in."

My secretary Alex walked into the room, and smiled at me

"Hi Alex, are you okay?" I asked politely

"Yes, thank you Mrs Cullen, how are you?" she replied equally as polite

"I am good, thank you for asking. And remember Alex, you can call me Bella," I reminded her and smiled warmly. I've always liked Alex, she's been here for about three months now, and she is always friendly with everyone, and it always seems like she's smiling, even when she's obviously nervous

"Okay," she mumbled, still smiling of course

"What brings you here anyway?" I questioned

"Demi rang, she asked me to inform you that she has emailed you her article for today's human interests section for you to edit," she told me

"That's great, I've been waiting for that all day. Anything else?" I inquired

"Um, well … Brandt's not here again," she muttered

"Has he called to say why he isn't here?" I asked, rather pissed

Brandt is my assistant, I hired him about two months ago because he was in desperate need of a job... and Jacob begged me to hire him

Whenever I was too busy editing articles in my office to go and assist people in the main office who were working on their articles, then I would get Brandt to do it for me, and any other jobs I'd need him to do. And days like today when he decides to not show up, I don't get everything done that I need to during the work day, therefore I have to stay at the office for an extra couple of hours. And in the entire five months he's worked here, his attendance is probably about sixty percent, and about ninety percent of the time he's not here he doesn't even bother to ring and explain why.

"No, he hasn't," she sighed

"Could you get me his number please?" I asked her calmly

"Of course, one moment," she said and then disappeared out of the office

I waited patiently for her, and she returned within two minutes

She placed a white card on my desk with two numbers on it, one was a cell number and the other was a telephone

"The top is his cell, and the bottom is his telephone. I've never contacted him on his home number before, but you could give it a shot if you want, he's kind of difficult to reach," she told me and I nodded

"Thanks Alex," I said. She left my office and quietly shut the door behind her

I decided to try his cell first. I dialled the number on my office phone. It rang for about thirty seconds until it went through to the answering machine. I hung up and then tried his home number, which also went to the answering machine, so I decided to leave a message

"Brandt, it's Bella, you're boss. You haven't bothered to ring Alex and tell her why you're not here, _again! _I'm fed up with your lack of attendance. I gave you a job when you were desperate, and now _I'm_ the one who's desperate. I need you here Brandt, because not everything gets done around the office if you're not. If you don't start showing up more, then I'm going to start looking for a new assistant."

I put the phone down, and then continued with my work

During my lunch break, Edward came to see me. We decided to go to the café across the street for lunch

We sat down at a table and chatted away whilst we waited for our food

"How's work today?" he questioned with a smile on his face

"Stressful. How's med school?" I replied

"Pretty good, not as good as working at the hospital though," he said, grinning widely

"Watch, two and a half years will fly by, and you'll be working there full time," I said and his grin widened

"I know. I wish I was as lucky as you though, it didn't take you long to get to the top rank, I mean you're editor, you're in charge, you're top dog, and you haven't even been there a year," he said. I just shrugged in response, not in the mood to talk about me or my job

"What's up Bells?" he asked

"Nothing," I sighed and took a sip of my drink

"Bella, I know there's something wrong. You've been like this since yesterday, please tell me what the matter is?" he begged

I felt bad for not telling him, watching him desperately search my expression for some sort of answer made me feel incredibly guilty

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired, that's all," I mumbled, staring at the table so he couldn't read anything else on my face

"Okay," he sighed, giving up completely

The waiter brought over our food and then left, but not without giving me an appreciative glance over, this just worsened my mood

"Pig," I muttered under my breath, but of course Edward heard with his super ears and frowned, but didn't say anything at all

Lunch continued like this for about half an hour, neither of us saying a word and occasionally frowning but never at each other

After paying the bill, Edward walked me back over to the office. He followed me into my office, and I was confused because he didn't normally do this, he would usually just walk me to Alex's desk and then leave

I sat in my chair, and Edward opened his mouth to talk, but then my phone rang and he frowned again

"Hello, Isabella Cullen's office," I answered the phone routinely, and I saw the corners of Edward's mouth turn up slightly. He loved it when I used my full name.

"Hi Bella, its Alex. Brandt's just arrived," she informed me and I scowled

"Send him in please," I sighed

"Okay," she said and then I put the phone down

Twenty seconds later my office door opened, and Brandt then walked in. He walked towards my desk, glancing at Edward briefly, and then focusing on me

"Sorry chief, I was ill," he said, rather amused

"Mmm, ever thought of going to see a doctor, maybe then you'd be here a bit more," I replied without even looking at him

"Why would I do that, it was just a little stomach bug or something?" he asked, still amused

"Because you seem to have this bug all the time! You're not here half the time," I snapped, my voice rising in volume a tiny bit

"I'll come in more often, geez! No need to throw a tantrum," he muttered. My eyebrows lifted in surprise. How could he honestly still be so rude, when I could easily fire him right now?

"I hired you as a favour to Jacob, and I'm going to stick to the favour, but if you don't come in every single day from now on, you're going to be cleaning the office instead, got it?" I asked, trying to remain calm

"Fine, whatever," he said, half amused and half irritated

"Now get out of my sight, go to the office and do something useful, just get away from me," I said, pretty furious at this point

He walked out of my office and then I remembered Edward was here. He was looking at me in surprise, and I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I lost my temper."

"I can see that." He chuckled as he spoke

"I hate Jacob for asking me to hire him," I muttered, glaring at my computer screen

"I think he'll behave better now, after all, you did threaten to demote him to _cleaner_," Edward joked with a look of mock horror on his face

I rolled my eyes at him and started typing away on my computer, fixing tiny bits of Demi's article.

"I need to get back to school now anyway, I've got one class left today, so I'll be home about an hour before you," Edward told me

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I said and pecked him on the lips. He left the office and I got back to work

"_Brandt, you stupid ass!_"I heard someone in the main office practically scream

_Stupid Jacob!_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, okay. I know I haven't updated in... _forever_, and I sincerely apologise for that. I started a new story, which I have wrote two chapters of. I am struggling to finish this story, even though I'm writing a really good part at the moment. I'm going to try and write some more this weekend, and I hope to have another completed chapter by Sunday. Thankfully, half term is coming up, therefore I may be able to focus on my writing more.**

**Thank you to those of you who haven't abandoned this story, and have been dedicated to it since I posted the first chapter of _Pacific Academy. _Please review, it's much appreciated.**

_**-Mia.**_

**_Authors Note:_**


	16. Silent Understanding

_**Chapter 16 – Silent Understanding**_

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

"Well Bella," Dr Gerandy started, "Everything looks fine to me, there's no infection and you're fertile, you shouldn't have any future problems. If you do feel like the pain is back though, you must come here straight away," he told me and I smiled gratefully

"Thank you so much, and I promise I'll come here straight away," I assured him

"I'll carry her here if she doesn't come willingly," Edward added and I rolled my eyes

My bad mood from two weeks ago wasn't as bad anymore, but I was still more quiet and distant than usual, and Edward had noticed

We drove back home from the hospital in silence, and the second we got into the house I walked straight upstairs and into our home library

I walked past the shelves, and to the very corner of the room, which was concealed by the high shelves, and sat on the sofa that I had placed there with my book on top of it

I sat there and read for hours and hours, I lost track of time and before I knew it the glow from the moon was penetrating the room

I placed my book down and left the room, walking quietly downstairs and into our massive kitchen. The kitchen was bigger than our bedroom, which was also a huge room. It had a gigantic island in the middle, and counters all around it, except for where the incredibly large fridge was and the master oven

I opened up the fridge and looked for something to eat, the healthy side of me urged me to have a piece of fruit, but the immensely hungry side made me take the giant chocolate fudge cake out of the fridge and place it on the island

I closed the fridge, took a fork out of the cutlery draw, and sat at the island and started eating. I ate just under a quarter of the cake, which was quite a lot considering it must have been about eight inches thick

Edward walked into the kitchen with just pyjama bottoms on and scruffy hair, _was it really that late?_

He looked at me, and then at the cake, and then shook his head and had an amused smile

"Why are you not four hundred pounds?" he asked me

"Because I'm not, I'm slim, and you're just going to have to deal with that," I replied and poked my tongue out

He grabbed a fork and sat next to me and started eating cake with me, and in the end he ate more than me

"_Why are you not four hundred pounds_," I mimicked and he laughed

"Because I'm a male, a lot of us consume a lot but never really gain weight." He chuckled as he said that

"Well I never gain weight, and I don't exactly diet," I said and he nodded his head

"Maybe you're a man but you don't know it," he suggested playfully and I scowled at him

"If I was a man, then you would definitely know, so that options _definitely_ out," I said

"Oh and how would I know?" he asked, holding back a smirk

"Because you've seen every part of my body, Edward. I'm not embarrassed to say it," I muttered, and then his smirk came out

"You know, I always find you incredibly sexy when you're irritated or angry," he mused and I felt my cheeks heat up. The momentary distraction made my hand tilt a little, resulting in a blob of chocolate cake landing on my chest

Edward kissed all down my neck, until he got to where the cake had landed, about three centimetres above where my cleavage started

He licked the cake off my chest, and I realised that if I let this get any further then we'd end up in the bedroom, and I'm just not in the mood for that right now, I got off my stool and walked over to the sink, and looked out of the window which gave me a view of the huge backyard, of course the pitch black sky made it difficult to see anything

Edward sighed in frustration and walked over to where I was standing

"What's wrong Bella, have I done something to make you act like this, you're being so isolated, distant … kind of moody," he asked, frustration dominating his voice

"Nothing," I snapped back

"Stop saying nothing! There is something wrong, and you're being moody, now please tell me! I can't do anything about it if you keep being this way!" He yelled in annoyance

"I'm pissed off because you're accusing me of being moody when I'm perfectly fine! Why aren't you listening to me, there is _nothing_ wrong!" I shouted at him

"Stop lying!" he roared

"I'm not," I bellowed

"Yes you are Bella, and you know it. You've been like this since … since …" he stopped talking and his eyes widened. He was figuring it out

"Since Addison and Ella were born," he whispered, and I strained to hear. He stood there silently; I assumed he was thinking it all through, making sense of it all. His eyes got wider as time went on

Suddenly, I felt his lips moving against mine urgently, and I responded pretty quickly. He lifted me up by my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around him. We continued kissing all the way up the stairs, along the corridor, into the bedroom and onto the bed. Edward lifted my tank top off of me and took my shorts off as well. I unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it off, and felt along his hard muscular chest. We continued to remove all articles of clothing that were remaining.

* * *

I woke up the next day exceptionally happy. Last night had been great, and nothing could destroy my extremely good mood today, not even Brandt.

I got out of bed and straight into the closet. I dressed in my smart black dress trousers, and a red blouse and red stiletto high heels. I continued to brush my teeth and wash my face and then straighten my hair and tie it back in a high pony tail.

I walked down into the kitchen and had two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee and leaving a mug out for Edward to pour himself some. I grabbed my large black handbag and checked I had everything I needed. As I was doing this Edward walked into the room and kissed me good morning

"Sleep well?" I asked him, with a smile plastered on my face

"Immensely. Did you?"

"Yes," I said, and for some ridiculous reason I was blushing. Edward chuckled and stroked my now rosy cheek, and sighed happily

"I need to get to work anyway, I'll see you later," I told him and pecked him on the lips

"Bye, Bella. I love you," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me

"I love you too," I whispered back. I kissed him one more time and then I left.

I drove to work, grinning massively. Edward and I had never been more in love than we were now, this was incredible.

I arrived at the office, and routinely took the mail Alex had left on top of her desk for me

"Have you heard anything off of Brandt today? Do you know if he's coming in or not?" I asked Alex as I was scanning the addresses on the mail

"Actually, he's already here. He's in your office, he was turning on your computer and getting everything ready in there for you the last time I checked," she told me, and then she laughed at my surprised expression

"Okay, thanks Alex," I said and then walked into my office

True to Alex's word, there was Brandt, sitting at my desk and getting all the documents up on my computer that I would need for today

"Good Morning boss," he said, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen. He double clicked something and then stood up, and walked to the chair on the other side of my desk, allowing me to sit in mine

I sat behind my desk and checked he'd got everything up on the computer that I needed. He watched me with an amused smile. _Why does he find everything amusing?_

I checked my emails, to see if any of my workers had emailed me any of their articles.

Once I was finished, I looked up at Brandt. "So," I said, "We're doing a special edition this week, we're dedicating it to past presidents, and everyone's got an article for a president. However, we want to do an article on who's going to be voted for senate. Do you want to cover it?" I asked him

He looked at me in surprise. "Are you saying I can do an article all by myself, I don't have to help other people in the office with their stupid mistakes today?" he inquired

"It's a one time thing Brandt, I don't have another journalist to cover it for me, and you're pretty good at writing, so it's time for you to prove yourself," I told him. He grinned widely and nodded his head

"Okay, I'll go to the office and get to work then," he said

"There are some facts about the election on the system, or you can get your own ones if you want. Just make sure the article's good," I said sternly and he nodded again

"I will, I promise," he said in a rushed voice, and then he left my office to get to work

I went home at five in the evening, still in my good mood. It's incredible how I can go from sulking for two weeks, to being in such a great mood. Edward and I hadn't even spoken about my bad mood, we just had a silent understanding about it.

I walked into the house, and I was greeted by the mouth watering smell of Edward's burritos. I grinned, dropped my bag on the floor, and skipped into the kitchen. Edward stood there with his back to me, placing burritos onto one big plate.

"Smells delicious," I said. He spun around and flashed me his crooked grin. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me

I don't know how long we stood there kissing for. All I know is that I was extremely disappointed when he pulled away and carried on placing burritos onto the plate

I grabbed two plates from the cupboard and two glasses, and set them on the table in the dining room. I grabbed a bottle of mountain dew and poured some into the glasses.

Edward brought the food in, and we both started to eat in a comfortable silence. We both would occasionally look up and stare into the others eyes, of course Edward's stares were continuously dazzling me.

After dinner, we sat in the living room, where Alice, Jasper and a very tired looking Ella Mae were waiting for us.

"Thanks for knocking Al," I said and she just shrugged and grinned

"We decided to come see you guys, I haven't seen you since Ella was born and I missed you," she told me and I smiled at her.

Alice suddenly walked over to me and placed Ella Mae in my arms. I looked down at her, and she just stared back at me with her wide green eyes. She wrapped her tiny hand around my index finger and sort of squeezed it, I couldn't really tell. I pressed her tighter against me and smiled at her

"Her eyes are absolutely stunning Alice, I've never seen a baby, or anyone for that matter, with eyes like it," I said

"It's weird, right? She was just born with pale green eyes! I've never seen eyes like it either, but as a newborn she should have blue eyes really," Alice explained

"Maybe your eyes were like that when you were born, or Jasper's. Or she's unique," I offered

"I just wish I could ask my biological parents, it would make it so much easier," she sighed. I looked at her sympathetically. Poor Alice, well actually poor Alice, Edward and Emmett. It must be so hard on them in situations like this, it must be a big reminder of the fact her parents are dead.

I sat and stared at Ella, mesmerised by how beautiful she is. I could feel Edward staring at me staring at the baby.

Alice and Jasper stayed for three hours, most of that time I held Ella.

After they left, Edward and I went to bed. I lay in bed thinking about the past few years, how much my life had changed when I went to California and enrolled at Pacific Academy, and how much things continued to change after I left.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear, as he was trailing his fingers along my bare arm

"About the past few years, and how amazing they've been," I answered honestly and smiled up at him

"Mm. They have been pretty incredible haven't they," he whispered in agreement, and began to cover my neck with hot kisses

I tilted his head up so that he was looking at me, and I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled me on top of him, and deepened the kiss.

Just as he was about to pull my shirt off of me, my phone started to ring

"Ignore it," he practically pleaded

"I can't, it could be important," I sighed

I grabbed my phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs Isabella Cullen?" an unfamiliar voice said

"This is she," I said

"Isabella, my name's Officer Davis, I have some unfortunate news…"

I blacked out. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It couldn't be true.

I dropped my phone on the floor, and tears started flooding down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. That was when I blacked out.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was amazed at the ammount of people who actually read it. I know I haven't been updating reguarly, and the only explanation I have for this is that I'm only human, sometimes I don't know what to write. However, from now on till the end of this story I will update every week. I'm writing Chapter 21 at the moment and it is going to be the last chapter, and then once I've finished that I will write an epilogue. I hope to finish this story at a place where if I want to write more next year, I can continue from where I finished _Adult Life. _I really hope you all continue to read and review, Many Thanks**

**- Mia.**


	17. Normal is Boring

_**Chapter 17 - Normal is Boring**_

_**Six Months Later…**_

I stared around the landscape, a wave of depression hitting me every time my eyes grazed over a grave stone. I couldn't believe I was here. I couldn't believe it had been six months. I basically couldn't believe anything.

I stared at the stone in front of me, tears starting to blur my vision. The reality that she was dead hadn't kicked in until about two months ago, and it hit me so hard, Edward ended up taking me to speak to a psychologist.

_In loving memory of Renee Dwyer. A Wonderful Wife and Mother. 1967 – 2010._

My mother died in a car crash. Phil was in the car with her, but he managed to live.

I sat in my home office everyday and wrote a letter to my mom. I placed these letters in a bejewelled chest; there was one for everyday I've been without a mother. I wrote down completely random things, things that I would tell her on the phone when I spoke to her everyday. Things that I could only tell my mother. But the problem is that… my mom is dead. Therefore I came up with my letter alternative. One day I will place the chest at her grave.

The psychologist that Edward makes me see every damn week is trying to make me stop writing them. He said one letter ever two weeks or so is fine, but writing one everyday is a major sign of not moving on. The first time he said that, I walked out of the room and drove straight home and cried on Edward for two hours.

The thing is, is that I do not need a psychologist! I'm getting better. I don't cry all the time anymore, and I only go to her gravestone every three weeks. The letter thing is just my way of dealing with it. I don't need a psychologist to deal with it, because I already am dealing with it on my own! So for the last three weeks, I haven't been going to my appointments. I go out to Starbucks and have coffee and read my book for an hour, and then go home and tell Edward I went to my appointment. I knew it was wrong to keep it from him, but he'll never let me quit counselling! I already tried persuading him to let me out of it, but he refused profusely. I had rung Steve… my psychologist, and informed him that I would no longer be going, and he was fine with it. Telling Edward was the only problem.

I'll tell him eventually, of course, just not for a while. If I explain to him why I don't want to do it, and why I don't _need _to, he will be his usual loving and understanding self and be okay with it, which _always_ makes me feel guilty for not telling him sooner. This time is more serious though, I need some more time.

I placed a red rose on my mother's grave, and turned away. I walked to my car, which was a 2010 white X1 BMW! Edward bought it for me, for absolutely no reason! Plus, it's my birthday in two weeks, and I am hoping everyone will forget. I still absolutely _despise_ receiving gifts. I hopped inside my car, and turned on the radio, cranking the volume as high as I could get it, attempting to block out my thoughts.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
it won't hurt this much  
and never will I have to  
answer again to anyone_

please don't get me wrong

_because I'll never let this go  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone_

I punched the _off _button on the radio, the lyrics not helping at all.

I drove in silence, thinking about completely random things to distract myself, attempting to keep the bad thoughts away. I knew that when I got home, I'd feel happier. After I leave the cemetery, I always feel sad, but it doesn't take much time at all for me to be in a good mood, because I feel like I've spent time with my mum. I know it sounds kind of creepy, but like I said, it's my way of handling it.

I bounced the car into the driveway, and rushed into the house. Edward was in bed. I always go to my mum's grave at five in the morning, because nobody else is at the cemetery at that time. I like to be on my own when I'm there.

I wasn't working as often as before either. Brandt has been a big help since my mother died, he and Alex ran the office together for three weeks whilst I was at home mourning. Alex sorted out due dates, and Brandt worked at the computer, editing. They worked tremendously together.

I made myself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a granola bar. I sat at the table and read the newspaper Edward had brought home with him last night.

Edward then trudged into the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow at me

"It's just gone six thirty, and you've had a wash, gotten ready, straightened your hair and put on makeup. _How?_" he questioned, completely stunned

"I've been up since four thirty, I couldn't sleep," I stated simply. He stared at me for about thirty seconds, and then shrugged and went to get himself a cup of coffee

"Are you going to work today?" he asked

"No, I just felt like wearing a white blouse, black pants and stilettos," I said sarcastically, and he grinned sheepishly at me

"Right. You look great," he offered, with an impish look on his face. I laughed and shook my head at him

"What time do you have to be at med school today?" I asked him

"Eight thirty and I'll be home at four," he told me, and I nodded to let him know I heard him as I continued to read my paper.

He placed his mug on the table, and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So Bells, let's get down to business. It's your birthday in two weeks? Twenty five huh?" he said and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I glared at him, not happy where this conversation was going

"Whoa, no need for the death glare," he muttered, and held his hands up innocently

I continued reading the newspaper, to show the conversation was over. I knew he was staring at me, waiting for me to look at him. It took him less than five minutes to realise it wasn't happening.

He lifted my chin up with two fingers, and I scowled at him.

"You can either hear me out, or I can let Alice do it," he told me patiently. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. Eventually I sighed, and nodded at him

"Fine, go ahead."

"Alice said she wanted to throw a party for you. At first I wasn't sure, but the more I have thought about it, the more I think it's a good idea. You need a night of fun. And you seem in a relatively good mood today, considering you've made a sarcastic comment to me," he pointed out, and I couldn't help but chuckle at that

"What are my chances of talking you out of this?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"You have none." His answer rang with finality

"Fine," I sighed, "but I'm not promising I'll enjoy it!"

"Just _try_ to enjoy yourself, Bella," he practically pleaded.

"I will," I promised him and pecked him lightly on the lips

"The next time you go to the cemetery, don't make it so obvious you've been there," he murmured against my lips, and my eyes widened in surprise. I felt his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"How did you know?" I asked

"You're always in a better mood after you've been there," he answered and I felt him smile against my lips

I pulled away, and smiled back at him

"I prefer going early, when the cemetery is empty. I like to be completely alone when I go there, it makes me feel like it's just me and my mum, you know?" I asked him, hopeful that he would understand

"I can't say I understand, because I have no idea where my parents are buried, therefore I don't know what it's like to go to my mum's grave. But if you're happier that way, then I'm glad," he said and I kissed him again. The past six months, he's been so supportive. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't here to help, I can't even begin to imagine how much more horrible it would have been for me.

After a couple of minute's silence, I noticed am empty feeling in my stomach.

"Wow, I am absolutely starving," I muttered and Edward laughed

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles, a jar of peanut butter and a chocolate bar.

I sat at the table, opened up the two jars, and started eating my pickles with peanut butter on them.

Edward's nose wrinkled in disgust at what I was eating

"I've never seen you eat that before, _ever_. Honestly, it's disgusting," he commented and I shrugged

"I just fancied it. It's delicious," I said, as I shoved some in his mouth. He chewed it for about three seconds before spitting it out

"Bella, that is absolutely repulsive. I'm sure you don't even like pickles!" He said

"Well apparently I do now, with peanut butter," I replied, and continued to munch on my pickles and peanut butter.

He looked at the food once more with disgust, and then went to wash up

Once I was done with the pickles, I started eating my chocolate bar with peanut butter on it, and I decided to add some jam onto it.

Edward stared at me as I ate it. His face showed no expression, it was just blank.

After I had finished eating, I washed it all down with a glass of apple juice.

I ran upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth, I grabbed my bag and ran back down to Edward

"I'm leaving now. I have a meeting, so I need to get to the office early this morning," I told him and he nodded. I quickly pecked him on the lips, and then left for work, completely aware of Edward staring at my retreating figure

Once I arrived at the office, I started setting up for the meeting. Brandt was already there when I arrived, keeping up with his recent punctuality.

We both worked together in silence to get the room prepared for the meeting. It took us twenty minutes, and we had three quarters of an hour to spare

"Hmm. There's nothing to do. Do you want to go grab some breakfast or something?" he asked me

"No thanks, I already had breakfast before I left," I said, smiling at him

"Anything nice?" he asked conversationally

"Coffee, a granola bar, pickles, peanut butter, chocolate, jam, apple juice..." I trailed off

"Please tell me you did not put all of that in a blender?" he asked, horrified. I laughed at the expression on his face

"Of course not. I had a cup of coffee and a granola bar, then I had pickles dipped in peanut butter, then chocolate dipped in it with some jam on top, and I had some apple juice after," I explained

"That's err... some pallet you've got their boss. A rather weird one, actually."

"Oh well. Normal is boring," I replied with a smile on my face, and I shrugged.

"Okay then, so breakfast is ruled out. Wanna go over some notes for the meeting?" he offered

"Sure," I agreed

We sat down at the table, going through all the notes we had both wrote down. Brandt was a lot easier to be around these days. I just pray he won't return to his old, annoying, lazy self.

"How are you Boss? Are you feeling any better?" he asked me, looking interested

"I'm a lot better than I was, thanks to Edward; it's really good to be back full time, I didn't like only coming in only three times a week," I sighed happily

"Oh, so Alex and I will be doing our other jobs everyday now?" he asked, looking slightly disappointed

"Well Alex is the _best_ secretary I have ever had. And you are a great assistant Brandt. And now that you've shown me your full potential, I'll let you edit every now and then," I told him and smiled

"Thanks Bella. I think that's what I want to do in the future. Editing is probably the best thing I've ever done in a job," he admitted. I was surprised, he never calls me Bella.

"That's great Brandt. You've impressed me the past few months. When you start applying for editing positions, you can count on a good word from me," I vowed

"Thank you," he said, grinning happily.

The office was pretty hectic all day... as usual. I got home at seven, which was exceptionally late for me

I took my jacket off, and as I was placing it on the side, I heard Edward on the phone

"Yeah Al, I think it could be. From what you told me..."

Alice must have cut him off, because he suddenly stopped talking. After a minute of silence, I decided to walk into the kitchen

The minute I stepped though the kitchen door, Edward's eyes widened

"Yeah, I'll speak to you later Alice," he said and hung up immediately

"How was work, love?" he asked, slightly nervous

"Good. The office was more hectic than usual, I'm sorry I'm so late," I apologized

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I haven't had time to cook, the minute I left school the hospital rang my cell, they needed me to go in for a few hours, I only got in about twenty minutes ago," he explained

"It's okay, I'll cook something," I assured him and he smiled

"So, what were you and Al talking about?" I asked curiously

"Just talking about the party we're throwing for your birthday," he said. His voice held no expression, and he wasn't looking me in the eye. Something was going on, and I could see he had no intention of mentioning it to me... yet.

I started taking food out of the fridge, and wondered why Edward was acting so weird as well. _This is really going to bug me; however, there is nothing I can't persuade Edward to do._

**_Authors Note:_**

**Okay, so I didn't _plan _for Renee to die, I didnt really want it to happen. However, I needed something big to happen in my story, to prolong what we're all waiting for, which I'm sure most have you noticed happening towards the end of the chapter, from Bella's weird eating habit.**

**Please review everyone; I finished the last chapter of this story which is Chapter 21, and I'm now working on the epilogue. I'm hoping the epilogue will be finished when I next update; Thank you to everyone who has been really supportive.**

**- Mia.**


	18. Alien Bella

_**Chapter 18 – Alien Bella**_

_**One Week Later...**_

"A PYJAMA PARTY!" Alice screamed at me when I opened the front door

"_What?" _I asked, completely perplexed already

"You're birthday party is going to be a pyjama one! Well, pyjama for the guys, lingerie for the girls," she said and wiggled her eyebrows

"No."

"But Bella it-"

"No."

"Come on, it will-"

"No, no and _no_."

"Wow, you're in a bad mood," Alice huffed

"Whatever," I muttered. I'd woken up in a bad mood this morning, and I was completely giddy last night, and it's just all pissing me off. Edward was still _constantly_ staring at me, evaluating my every move, and that was getting on my nerves as well.

"Listen okay, I was prepared to be nice, but if you're going to be stubborn then it's just gonna have to be tough shit. You're having a pyjama party, whether you like it or not," Alice stated, leaving no room for argument

"Now where's your lover boy? I need to speak to him," she said, looking around

"He's in the kitchen I think," I told her

"You two live in that kitchen, I swear," she muttered

"_Wow, you're in a bad mood,"_ I mimicked her quietly, but she heard. She glared at me quickly, and then ran off to the kitchen

I knew that she wanted to talk to him about whatever it is they've been secretly discussing over the phone for the past week. I stood behind the door, and listened intently

"Yeah, I noticed that straight away. I didn't experience that until after six weeks, but it can come earlier I think," Alice told him. I was utterly confused, still.

"The thing is though, is that she could have been like this for four weeks, or six weeks, or eight. I have no idea! I don't know what to do, because I'm almost certain that she is..." Edward trailed off

I decided that listening to this conversation was getting me nowhere, so I strolled into the kitchen, and walked straight to the fridge.

Edward and Alice had gone silent. Alice was staring at Edward, and Edward was staring at the table.

I looked in the fridge, trying to decide what I wanted to eat. I'd been eating weird things all week, which was also irritating.

My stomach finally decided on a brownie, which I placed apple sauce on top of.

I sat at the table and began to eat, aware of two sets of eyes on me. I ignored them at first, but eventually I snapped

"What is going on? Why do you both keep staring at me, and why are you having secret conversations about me?" I screeched

Edward wouldn't look me in the eye, and Alice, for once, had nothing to say.

"Fine," I muttered. I picked my brownie up and stormed upstairs and into the library. And then, unbelievably, I started to sob

_What is wrong with me?_

Before I had time to try figure it out, Edward walked in

"Come on Bells, we're not hiding anything from you. We're just wondering what's up with you lately, that's it, I swear," Edward vowed.

There was still something off, but I decided to just go along with it for now, because I really didn't want to fight.

"Let's get ice-cream!" I squealed, my mood suddenly changing... _again_.

Edward, slightly taken aback by my outburst, smiled and nodded his head

"Sure, we have about ten different flavours of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer," he said and I smiled at him. He put his arm around my shoulder, and pecked me lightly on the lips.

We walked downstairs, and as I walked I let my thoughts wander off to my mom. I hadn't thought about her much this week, and this made me feel guilty, but then I was also pleased, because I wasn't mourning all the time anymore.

We walked back into the kitchen, where Alice was waiting patiently. Edward shot her a reassuring smile, and then walked over to the freezer

I sat next to Alice and grinned widely at her. "Do you want ice-cream, Alice? We have Ben and Jerry's!" I told her excitedly

She examined my face, a smile slowly taking place on her face, and she said, "I like this part of it, Edward. She's acting like a three year old."

Edward shot her a warning glance, and once again I was confused, but I pretended that I hadn't noticed anything

"What flavour do you want Bella? Cookie Dough?" Edward questioned, knowing my favourite flavour

"Hmmm, how about one scoop each of Cookie Dough, Pumpkin Cheesecake, Snickerdoodle Cookie, Peach Cobbler, Key Lime Pie, Phish Food and Brownie Batter," I decided. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Edward just stared at me like I was an alien

"I'll never get used to this," he muttered and then started picking out the flavours of ice-cream for me. I ignored, yet another, secret comment.

He took a scoop out of all the tubs, and put them in a bowl for me. He placed the bowl in front of me with a spoon, and I immediately started mixing all the flavours.

"So Bella, we're going to the mall in about an hour," Alice told me

"Why?" I asked her

"To get you some sexy pyjamas for the party," she said and winked at me

"Fine," I sighed, still avoiding an argument.

I finished off my ice-cream and then ran upstairs to get changed.

I quickly pulled on a black long sleeved t-shirt, a floral pleated dress and some black tights. I put on some brown, lace up, heeled boots.

I ran back downstairs and Alice pulled me outside to her car straight away

"Hmm, I love those boots," she mused, staring at my shoes

"I'll buy you some for Christmas," I told her and she grinned at me. I hopped into Alice's Porsche, and she sped off towards the mall

"So, I'm assuming we will be in Victoria's Secret," I said and she grinned again

"Yes, absolutely. You are going to look so sexy, Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you," she said mischievously and I laughed

When we got to the mall we walked straight into Victoria's Secret, just as I'd thought

She pulled me over to the sexy sleepwear, and started looking through Babydolls

"We want something sexy, but innocent. I don't want you walking around looking like a slut," Alice muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on the lingerie. I rolled my eyes and started looking as well

"What about this?" I asked Alice, holding up a red lace bustier with matching underwear, a pair of black, satin, low rise, hip huggers that had _Angel at heart _embroidered on the front, and _Devil in bed _on the back, both in red.

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect!" Alice squealed, pushing me into the dressing room to try it on.

I got undressed and put the lingerie on, and walked outside to show Alice. I stood on the podium that was in the dressing room in front of a _huge_ mirror. Alice was squealing with delight, and I looked at myself from every angle. I had to admit it... I looked hot.

"We're definitely buying you that. Go and get back into your clothes, I'm going to go grab myself something," Alice told me and I nodded and walked back into the dressing room.

Once I stepped out of the dressing room, I saw Alice on the podium, wearing a pink, retro shaped, sheer Babydoll with lace trim, with matching underwear on underneath.

"Alice, that is so you, it looks amazing!" I gasped

"Thanks Bells. I love it!" She squealed... she was doing that a lot today.

Alice rushed back into her clothes, and we went outside and paid for our lingerie

"What now?" I asked her, once we were outside of Victoria's Secret

"Let's go shopping for clothes! I have some stuff I need to get," she told me and I nodded

"Sure, I need some shoes to go with the lingerie anyway. I think we should wear killer heels," I told her, and she looked at me in shock

"You always complain when I put you in high but sexy heels! Now you're suggesting _killer_ hills? What has gotten into you?" Alice questioned

"I'm actually kind of excited for the party now," I admitted grudgingly. Alice shot me a smug grin and pulled me over to Mothercare

"Why are we in here?" I asked Alice as she examined a maternity dress

"Because my friend is pregnant and I need to get her something," she muttered and continued to look at the maternity dresses

I decided to look at some stuff too, because I had nothing else to do. I looked through a rack of tops, and found something rather cute

"Hey Alice, do you think your friend would like this?" I questioned. She skipped over to me and examined the purple and black striped t-shirt that had a navy blue cardigan on top

"Do _you_ like it?" She inquired, staring at me.

"Err, sure, I think it's really cute," I said, feeling uncomfortable under her stare

Alice smiled and grabbed the t-shirt, and went back to the maternity dresses. I continued to help Alice pick out maternity clothes, and after about an hour she had purchased _a lot_ of stuff.

"Wow, Alice, shopping with you is exhausting," I complained as we walked to the food court

"Someday you _will_ get used to it," she assured me with a massive grin on her face and I rolled my eyes. We then agreed to go and get something to eat, and we'd look at shoes on the internet later in the week.

We sat at the food court, and ordered pizza. Alice had pepperoni, and I had _everything_ imaginable on mine.

We ate in a comfortable silence, until Alice started talking

"So... how have you been lately?" she asked casually

"I've been good, a bit up and down, but good," I replied, taking another bite of my pizza

"You haven't been feeling sick or anything? Or you haven't noticed anything weird?" She asked, this time not so casually

"Err, no... Why?" I questioned

"I was just wondering, because you've been eating weirdly, and I thought eating that kind of crap made you sick," she said, staring at her pizza

"Oh... Okay then," I mumbled

The silence then turned _un_comfortable, and we continued to eat. I munched on my pizza, and Alice picked at hers, starting to get full.

"How's Ella?" I asked, hating the silence

"She's good. I actually forgot to tell you, she got on her knees yesterday and just started to crawl! It was the weirdest thing ever, she'd shown no sign of trying to crawl before and she just randomly got up and did it!" She told me excitedly

"Well, she is her mother's daughter," I said and smiled at her. Alice beamed and suddenly she was very hungry again. She laughed as she shoved in another slice of pizza

"I haven't seen Em and Rose for about two weeks; do you know how Addison is?" I continued

"Yeah, she's good, she hasn't started crawling yet. I might take Ella round tomorrow to give her some pointers," Alice said and I laughed

"Good idea, she could be Addison's personal trainer," I suggested and Alice giggled

"Maybe my little Ella is destined to be a fitness instructor or something," Alice pondered

"Maybe," I agreed with a smile on my face

"So, when are you and Edward going to have a baby? You desperately wanted one at the beginning of the year, but I haven't heard you mention it in months," Alice probed

"I don't know. With my mum's death, there just hasn't been a good opportunity. I'm definitely not depressed anymore, but I'm not sure if the timings right yet," I sighed

"It probably is," Alice said, rather quietly

"Huh?" I murmured, confused

"Nothing, just muttering to myself," she answered rather quickly

"Oh, okay," I sighed

We finished off our lunch, and left the mall with all our bags. Alice sped back to mine and Edward's house, singing along to the stereo as she drove, blaring Fall out Boys' _Thanks for the Memories._

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

I sang along with her, because _Thanks for the Memories_ is insanely awesome.

Alice pulled into the driveway and turned the stereo down

"I had a great time today Bells. We hadn't been shopping in forever," Alice said

"Yeah, I know. I had a great time as well, shockingly. Do you want to come inside for coffee or something?" I asked her

"No thank you, I need to get back to my baby," she said grinning and I smiled

"Okay, call me tomorrow," I told her, hopping out of her car and running into the house with my shopping bags

"Edward?" I called out

"In our bedroom!" He shouted from upstairs

I ran upstairs and into the bedroom, to find him finishing getting ready

"Hey," I said, excited to see him

"Hello, love. Did you have a good time shopping?" he asked

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. What did you do whilst I was gone?" I asked him

"Did some work on the laptop, and then got dressed," he said and I nodded

"What did you buy?" he asked, bobbing his head at the shopping bag

"You'll have to wait till my birthday," I said teasingly, with a seductive smile on my face. He pouted, and I shook my head. I wasn't falling for that shit today.

He walked up to me, and stopped when there was only a two centimetre gap between us. He leaned down, and whispered huskily in my ear, "Please show me."

I gulped, knowing he was trying to seduce me into showing him. Whenever he did this, he was usually successful

I shook my head weakly, knowing if I said anything I would start babbling on

He started nibbling on my neck, sucking lightly on the skin, whispering, "Please," every thirty seconds

He was close to winning, so I quickly stepped back and grinned at him

"Nope," I said, as confidently as possible. Edward looked at me shocked as I skipped into the closet, hiding my lingerie where he wouldn't find it. My birthday party is going to be _incredible!_

**_Authors Note:_**

**Hello, my lovely readers. How was that? Please Review! **

**I can't even describe how much fun this pyjama party was to write, everything gets interesting from here. Chapter 19 and 20 have been my favourite to write out of the entire story. Keep reading to find out!**

**- Mia.**


	19. Everything Hit Me

_**Chapter 19 – Everything Hit Me**_

_**One Week Later. Bella's Birthday...**_

Alice shoved me into the chair in front of my vanity in my bedroom. I groaned, knowing what was about to happen. She pulled out a pair of curlers, and it was like something from a horror movie.

"You already put bright red highlights in my hair, isn't that enough," I muttered

"Nope, you have to look _perfect_," Alice said, almost like she was trying to educate me

"Whatever," I sighed, and she began to curl sections of hair

I watched her nimble fingers work on my hair, wrapping, pulling and inspecting every strand of hair in sight.

Curling my hair into loose ringlets took the better half of an hour. Alice had done an amazing job; she had completed it to perfection.

I stared at the mirror, and in the reflection I saw Rosalie bounce into the room

"Hello, _Birthday Girl_," she said excitedly, giving me a peck on the cheek

"Hey, Rose. I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" I asked her

"_Nah-uh_, today is all about you!" she said, grinning

"Okay then," I said, not sure what to say

"You'll get our presents at the party, everyone's gifts are going into one of your spare rooms," Rose told me, whilst looking at my freshly curled hair

"How many people are coming?" I asked, not sure I wanted to actually get an answer

"Most of the people from _The New York Times_, a couple of Edward's co-workers that you know, Keeley and Jacob, along with some other guys from La Push. A couple of your co-workers from Malibu, Angela and Ben, some of my co-workers at the office who will probably be wearing lingerie they designed themselves. I think Jasper invited a friend from work, and Emmett. _OH_, and Zac's coming with Shawna, they're still together." Alice told me, but then continued, "That's just an estimate."

Jasper was still working as a lecturer at NYU, he lectured at the _Institute for the Study of the Ancient World, _which was a graduate program.

Emmett was taking night classes at business school, because he didn't major in business studies in college, and he hoped to own a Night Club in the future. During the day, he was also teaching at NYU, at the Preston _Robert Tisch Center for Hospitality, Tourism,_ _and Sports Management_, which was an undergraduate program. I know it's hard to imagine Emmett as a lecturer, but he is pretty good at his job.

I assumed Jasper and Emmett had invited fellow lecturers, and hopefully not _students_. Emmett could make that kind of mistake.

"Err, wow," I said, surprised. I knew we could fit that many people in the house, but I didn't think Alice would invite that many people. The amount of people that work at the New York Times alone is shocking, and Alice said that _most_ of them are coming!

I was happy that Jake and Keeley were coming. I haven't seen Jake in ages, and I really do like Keeley, she makes Jacob unbelievably happy.

"Who's looking after Ella and Addison?" I asked

"Well Jazz and Emmett are for a couple more hours, because they don't take nearly as much time as us to get ready. Then at five Jasper is taking Ella over to Rose and Em's house, and a babysitter is going to look after the girl's together. Then Em and Jazz are going to come here and help finish setting the place up, and the party should hopefully start at six thirty," Alice explained and I nodded my head and then looked at Rose

"Let me see your lingerie," I said and wiggled my eyebrows

Rosalie grabbed her Victoria's Secret bag, and pulled out a very sexy black and lacy two-piece play outfit, which consisted of a black lace crop top and a matching black mini skirt, which was translucent.

"Wow, Rose! You'll have Emmett drooling," I said and giggled

"Oh, please, the guy is always drooling," she said with a wink, causing Alice and I to laugh.

"Alice, I almost forgot to tell you, I picked up Bella's shoes on the way here," she said and I turned to look at her whilst Alice squealed

"Get them out to show her," Alice said, with a big grin on her face

Rose lifted a shoe box from her bag, and pulled out the most beautiful pair of Louboutins I had ever seen. They were black and leather, with a peep toe. They had silver studs encrusted all over them, and the bottom of the shoe was red. They were gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, they are amazing," I squealed

Rosalie looked at Alice in shock, "I could have sworn she hated heels."

"She did, but in the past week she has somehow fell in love with them," Alice told her and Rose nodded

"Are you sure you can walk in them Bella? They're five inches high," Alice checked

"I can walk in heels perfectly if I'm not having a clumsy day," I assured her and she nodded her head

"Well, it looks like it's time to do your makeup," Alice said, pulling out her huge _makeup_ box.

Alice started on my eyes, putting on dark grey eyeshadow, and lots of black eyeliner and mascara, giving my eyes a smoky affect. She continued by putting blood red lipstick on my lips, making them look full and plump.

After that I was able to watch television in bed, whilst Alice and Rose did their own hair and makeup.

"Where's Edward today? He was gone when I woke up," I said

"He's with Emmett. Don't worry; he's all yours at the party. He had one more birthday present to get you, so he and Emmett have gone to get it, with Addison of course," Alice explained as she applied some eyeliner

I sighed. Only a few hours apart, and I already miss him like crazy.

I decided to put on my Louboutins, so that I could get used to wearing them for a while.

I walked around the room, making sure my balance was okay. I felt like a young teenager again, trying on my mom's heels, trying to walk around like a woman.

I shook away the thoughts about my mom. _I will not be depressed today! _Obviously this party was for me, because it's my birthday. However, I knew that it was partly for Edward as well. He'd had to put up with my depression for months, and he was always on his feet after my mom died. This party was also because Edward deserved a night of fun.

After Alice and Rosalie had finished their hair and makeup, we realised we still had four hours until we needed to start getting dressed, therefore we decided to have girl time. We joked around, taking pictures of each other on my camera, the one Charlie gave me for Christmas when I was a Junior in High School.

Afterwards, we lay on my bed and watched a girly film, and indulged in popcorn, red vines and chocolate.

"I love Pretty Woman! It's the cutest film ever," Alice squealed, as Edward and Vivian kissed.

"Imagine if her name was Bella, that would be so freaky," Alice said, staring at the television

"Yeah, if her name was Bella then it would be like Edward and Bella's clones! Bella the prostitute with Edward, the guy who has to pay a prostitute to go to social events with him," Rosalie snorted, rolling her eyes at Alice's stupid comment

Alice huffed, like she always did when she felt she was being picked on. I laughed, always finding Alice and Rose's little banters amusing

"No need to be mean, I only meant that the name similarity would be weird, because it's Bella's favourite romance movie, and the main guy is called Edward," Alice muttered

"Sure, Alice," Rosalie chuckled, and continued to watch the movie

Alice decided to drop it, something that she didn't usually do unless she'd won the argument. I figured she wanted to watch the movie, and didn't want to argue on my birthday.

At six, we started to get changed. I pulled on my lingerie and put my heels back on. I looked over at Alice and Rose, and they both looked amazing

"Wow guys, you look great!" I said excitedly

"Bella... you look gorgeous," Alice gasped. I didn't find her surprise insulting, because I knew she didn't mean it like that

"Damn Bells, you look hot," Rose said and shot me a wolf whistle and smacked my ass, making me laugh hysterically

"Rose, I think you have a crush on Bella," Alice teased and winked at her

"Oh my, if she wasn't married..." Rosalie said and had a really creepy look on her face

"You are disgusting," I told her with a huge smile on my face

"Ya love me babe," she said simply, and winked at me

"Come on you two, stop flirting and get your asses downstairs to your lovers," Alice sighed impatiently, but she still had a wide ass grin on her face.

Rose and I stood at the top of the stairs, and music suddenly started blaring through the house

"I guess the DJ has started," Rose said

I could also hear people chatting, but it was obvious that not everybody had arrived yet

Alice came and stood next to us, and she pulled us downstairs. I walked into mine and Edward's huge lounge, and was stunned by what I saw.

"Did you turn my lounge into a night club?" I asked, staring at Alice

"Not quite, but close enough," she giggled and I rolled my eyes

"Whoa, Bella is that you?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Brandt gawking at me

"Err, yeah. Hi Brandt," I said. Brandt was wearing a pair of knee length boxers and a red shirt

"You look great," he said with a smile, and I smiled back

"Thanks. I see you wear boxer shorts to bed," I noted and he chuckled

"Yeah, I don't sleep with a shirt though, but I thought this would be more appropriate. But considering I've seen a girl walking around in just a bra and thong, I feel overly covered," he said and I laughed

"I'll let Alice know about the girl who clearly isn't wearing pyjamas," I said, quite disturbed that a girl was walking around my house like that

"Yeah, I think she's freaking out some people, and turning some guys on..." he trailed off, looking really uncomfortable

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. I need to go find someone, I'll speak to you later," I said

"Okay," he said, smiling

I started to walk away but I heard his voice again. "Oh, and Bella," he called. I turned around and looked at him and he continued, "Happy Birthday," he said and flashed me a grin

"Thank you," I said and then continued walking

I found Alice in the corner, making out with Jasper. I guess he liked her pyjamas. I quickly let her know about the girl in the thong, and then she continued kissing Jasper

"Do _not_ have sex in my living room!" I shouted at her over my shoulder as I walked away. She flipped me off, mouth still attached to Jasper's. I laughed and then I saw Jacob and Keeley walk into the room

Jacob was wearing similar pyjamas to Brandt, only his top was tighter, defining his muscles. Keeley was wearing a deep purple night gown that ended below her ass. The gown hugged her body tightly, defining everything.

"Jacob!" I squealed. I ran to him as fast as the heels would allow, and gave him a big hug

"Happy Birthday," he whispered in my ear, and then I felt him place something small in my hand

"Thank you," I murmured and smiled gratefully at him. Then I turned my attention to the stunning blonde at his side

"Hi, Keeley. You look fantastic," I complimented

"Thanks, Bells. You're looking pretty hot yourself," she said and giggled and I joined in

"Oh, and Happy Birthday," she said, smiling sweetly

"Thanks. Twenty five, I feel old," I sighed and they both laughed

"Tell me about it, it's my twenty fifth soon as well," she sighed

"Yeah, the oldest virgin I know," Jacob said, not harshly, but he didn't seem... pleased

"I don't need to know," I muttered, cringing

"I'm sorry, but I already told you, I don't believe in sex before marriage," she stressed

"Okay, err... I'm going to leave you guys to have your conversation. I'll see you later," I mumbled and walked away

I finally spotted Edward, he was talking to Rosalie in the corner. He was wearing a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, and no shirt. Rose glanced up at me, excitement all over her face. I walked over to them, and Rosalie started to examine my face

"Probably is," she muttered to Edward

When Edward didn't respond, she looked up at him. He was staring at me... all of me. My legs, my hips, my stomach, my waist, my neck... my lips.

He pulled me into him, and crashed his lips onto mine. Rosalie left us alone, muttering something about coming back in an hour.

"You do know I intend to let you know how sexy you look later, right?" Edward asked me huskily. I grinned up at him, but my grin soon disappeared when I felt food in my throat

"One second," I said quickly, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly shut the door behind me, and emptied my stomach contents into the toilet.

Suddenly, everything hit me. _The mood swings... the cravings... now the sick._

_Holy crap! _I took my heels off, and ran out of the house before anybody could notice. I jumped into my car, and sped off in the direction of the nearest chemist.

**_Authors Note:_**

**I do love the way this chapter turned out, it's exactly the way I envisioned it. I hope you guys all liked it! Please review!**

**- Mia.**


	20. Nervous

_**Chapter 20 - Nervous**_

I ran into the chemist barefooted and anxiously began to look for what I desperately needed. I received a few wolf whistles from perverted males. Normally I would hate being this scantily clad in a public place, however right now I was _so_ beyond caring.

I grabbed a couple of tests, and quickly paid. I needed to be quick and return home before my absence was noticed at the party.

I sped home, barely glancing at the speedometer as it hit eighty. A few people honked their horns at me, and I was extremely tempted to flip them off, but like I said, I was beyond caring.

I pulled into the driveway, and ran straight into the house. The only person to notice me was Alice, of course

"Give me a minute, I need to pee," I told her, rushing to the bathroom, hiding the chemist bag behind my back

I locked the bathroom door behind me, and took out one of the four pregnancy tests I had purchased. I was nervous. The last time I had used one of these was High School... Junior year. That time I prayed for it to be negative, seven months ago had I been in this situation I would have been praying for it to be Positive... but now, I didn't know what I wanted, and that alone was enough to frighten me.

I took the test out of the box, and peed on the stick, and then I did the same with two others. I decided to save one... in case I find myself in this situation again, or if the test can't determine whether I'm pregnant yet.

The instructions said that it took three minutes for the test to be determined. I waited impatiently, the three minutes seeming like three decades. I stared at the test, waiting for something to happen. _Anything._

After three agonizingly slow minutes, the tests clicked, and showed me the result. I looked at them, and didn't even feel surprised. I sighed, unsure how to continue. I stared at the tests, as if they had the answer to everything else as well, but it didn't. Instead, I had three pink Positive signs taunting me.

I sighed, shoved the tests into the bag, and quickly ran upstairs and shoved the tests in the back of my closet. I ran downstairs, grabbed my heels and put them back on. I walked into the lounge, which now contained double the amount of people that it had before I had left

Alice rushed over to me, trying to find some sort of emotion displayed on my face

"Are you okay? You disappeared, and you look... weird. No offence," she said

"I'm fine," I assured her. She pursed her lips, and looked as though she was debating whether or not to believe me. Eventually she sighed, and pointed over at Edward

"He's been looking for you; he's beginning to get worried. He said you ran off, looking really pale," Alice muttered

"Okay, thanks Alice," I replied, and walked over to Edward

"Bella!" He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around me tightly

"Where have you been?" he murmured against my hair

"I felt funny so I just quickly stepped outside," I assured him

"Okay. Are you alright?" he checked

"Yeah, I'm great." I smiled up at him as I lied through my teeth

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" he asked

"Yeah, this party is fantastic. I'm going to owe Alice forever," I laughed

"Nah, Alice enjoys doing this stuff for you, she loves you to pieces," Edward insisted and I nodded, my head was elsewhere

"Want to dance?" he offered

"Sure," I agreed. He led me over to where everyone else was dancing, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, and we began to slow dance

I didn't know how to tell Edward I was pregnant. He was so busy at work, and fussing over me, sending me to see psychologists! We hadn't spoken about having a baby for months... I wasn't prepared for this, and now I was completely petrified. I was scared about Edward being upset, and most of all I was scared about being the world's worst mom. When I finally became pregnant, I had hoped for advice from my mom. I wanted her with me more than ever.

I thought about how far along I was. Edward and I had only had sex once or twice in the past month, because of me being depressed. I guessed I was about five weeks, if I'd started having cravings, mood swings, and sickness, and we did have sex about five weeks ago.

Alice had notorious cravings in her first and last trimester, and she was _always_ having mood swings. Rosalie got the worst with morning sickness, which she got about six weeks into her pregnancy.

I decided to try and stop thinking about it for now, I wanted to have fun, and not worry about it

"What's on your mind?" Edward whispered, looking into my eyes. He looked as though he was trying to read my mind, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked completely perplexed

"I'm fine, I promise," I reassured him

I knew he didn't believe me one bit, but he dropped it anyway, for which I was incredibly grateful.

I felt his thumb drawing circles on the exposed skin between my bustier and my hip huggers. I sighed and my head tipped backwards. I felt his hands sneak round to my back, and then down. He pinched my ass and I laughed

I cupped him through his pyjama trousers, and his eyes widened. Honestly, I was horny, and I couldn't help it.

"Bella," he groaned, burying his face in my hair

I moved my hand away, and then he groaned again. My hand froze, unsure what to do.

Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the bathroom. He locked the door behind us, and pushed me up against the wall. His lips began to attack mine, and I responded straight away. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled his mouth off of mine, and moved it to my neck. He began to nip and suck, and being pale results in me bruising easily, so I knew that in about ten minutes I'd probably have a hickey on my neck.

_Oh well._

Edward hooked his thumbs in my underwear, and yanked them down. I giggled, and continued to kiss him.

Twenty minutes later, we sneaked out of the bathroom, hoping nobody noticed. We walked back into the lounge and sat on the sofa that had been pushed to the side.

Jacob walked over to me, and went to hand me a vodka and coke. I shook my head. "No thank you," I said

"Come on, Bells. It's your birthday, you have to have a drink," he encouraged

"I've already had about three, I don't need another one for a while," I lied, and smiled up at him

"Okay then," he said and shrugged, and then went back to Keeley

"That's funny, I haven't seen you have a drink all night," Edward noted

"Well I have, I took one outside with me when I left earlier, and I had one quickly when I first came down here..." I trailed off

"Sure," Edward said, looking at Emmett who for some unknown reason, had a bra on his head

"Bella!" Alice screeched, and my head snapped to Alice who was storming over to me

"Aw shit, what have I done," I mumbled and Edward chuckled

"That's the second time you have disappeared tonight! Only this time, you felt the need to disappear to the bathroom for a quick fuck," Alice yelled and my face went bright red. Edward was fighting back a smile, and most the people in the room were looking at us, they now all knew about mine and Edward's _quick fuck_ in the bathroom

"Chill Alice, I'm here now. It was just a bit of birthday sex," I said jokingly and Edward burst out laughing

Alice groaned in frustration and stomped off. I laughed and watched her complain to Jasper

"It really isn't that much of a big deal," I muttered

"Sometimes she gets angry when she's had a couple of drinks," Edward explained, shrugging

The rest of the night was great! We had so much fun. Edward and I danced some more, and some of us did karaoke. Watching everyone get drunk wasn't great, but I'm sure that in nine months time it'll all be worth it. I realised tonight, that I am pretty excited. Edward and I will be taking the next step in our relationship, well I have to tell him first obviously, but then after that we will be going for scans, shopping for baby clothes, decorating our Childs room and reading parenting books, and I actually couldn't wait.

At two in the morning, Edward carried me upstairs to bed. I was _exhausted_. He placed me on the bed, and then lay down next to me. I cuddled up to him, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up at eleven the next morning, which for me was extremely late. It was Sunday, and I didn't need to go to work, Brandt fills in for me on Sunday's. This meant I had a whole day to pluck up the courage to tell Edward about my being pregnant.

I got out of bed, stretched, and then skipped downstairs for breakfast. I decided that I _really_ wanted carrots. I normally despise carrots, and Edward loves them

I grabbed some carrots from the fridge, and diced them up into a bowl, and proceeded to eat them with a fork.

Edward walked into the kitchen, only wearing a pair of boxers. I really hope that I _don't _crave sex throughout the entire pregnancy. I mean, don't get me wrong, sex with Edward is _fantastic_, but wanting it every time I see him will just become _too_ distracting.

He walked up to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips, and then he stared at the bowl of carrots in front of me

"I've known you for eight years, and not once have I seen a carrot go into your mouth," Edward said, stunned

"I just fancied some carrots today, that's all," I said, and shrugged

Edward shook his head, and went to grab some coffee. Whilst he was waiting for the kettle to boil, I noticed him staring at my legs.

I realised that I was still wearing my lingerie from last night, because I was too tired to change. I bit my lip, feeling nervous for some reason.

I slowly walked over to Edward, and planted my feet right in front of him, leaving hardly any space between us.

He lifted his hand and grazed two of his fingers over the love bite he had left on my neck last night... in the bathroom.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and then pulled his face to mine. I latched my mouth to his, and I instantly felt like I was on fire. The affect this man had on me was shocking... yet amazing at the same time.

I felt him toying with the zip on the back of my bustier, and I smiled into the kiss. This seemed to encourage him to continue.

He pulled the zip down, and the bustier dropped to the floor. Edward had his hands all over me, and I loved every minute of it. He also felt the need to give me another love bite... on my breast.

I was desperate, and he gave me exactly what I wanted... a repeat of last night, but ten times better.

After we were err, finished, I had a shower and got changed. I pulled on a pair of white shorts and a sunny yellow tank top. It was a nice day in New York today, and I intend to take full advantage of it.

I curled my hair into loose ringlets, and then went back downstairs. Edward and I decided to watch television for a little while, considering we had nothing better to do. I was curled up against him on the couch with my head in his lap

"Bella," Edward mumbled. I turned my head to look at him

"Yeah?" I said

"You do know that you can tell me anything, and that I'll never be mad with you, right?" he checked. I looked at him wide eyed... did he know I was pregnant?

"Of course," I replied

"Then why didn't you tell me that you stopped seeing your psychologist a month and a half ago?" he asked. I sighed in relief, happy he wasn't talking about my being pregnant. I wanted him to find out from _me_.

"Oh. Well, I knew you wanted me to go badly, and I did go for ages, but I wasn't depressed anymore, I was starting to cope a lot better, and I thought you wouldn't let me stop going. I just wanted to keep you pleased," I murmured, looking at my hands

Edward put his hand under my chin, and lifted my face up to look at him

"Bella, I will always respect your decisions, you don't _ever_ need to lie to me," he said, rather fiercely

"Okay... thank you," I said, and smiled at him

He pecked me on the lips and stroked my hair. I really do love this man with everything I have.

"How did you find out?" I asked him a few minutes later

"Hmm?" He questioned

"How did you know I wasn't going to my _sessions _anymore?" I asked again

"Oh. You hadn't mentioned them in ages, and usually when you got home from your sessions you'd either be upset or angry. I thought something was off, so I rang up your psychologist and he told me you weren't going anymore," Edward explained

"I can't believe Steve ratted me out," I muttered and Edward chuckled, and then he continued to watch the television

If Edward could confront me about my lie, then I was brave enough to tell him I was pregnant now. I grabbed the television remote and pressed _mute._

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I sighed

"Yeah, I need to tell you something too," he sighed back

"You first!" We both said at the same time and then chuckled uncomfortably

I took a deep breath, and spoke the words I'd been dying to say for what seemed like forever

"Edward, I'm pregnant," I said at the same time he said "Bella, you're pregnant."

**_Authors Note:_**

**Only one more chapter to go, plus the epilogue! I can't believe it's nearly over, the thought of it makes me so sad.**

**Also, I've been trying to upload this chapter for over a week, but for some reason fanfiction would not let me edit any of my stories. I'm so sorry that you've had to wait so long.**

**Thank you for the reviews, please continue to do it!**

**- Mia.**


	21. Heaven

_**Chapter 21 - Heaven**_

"How do you know that I'm pregnant?" I screeched at him

"Me? How do you know?" He asked, completely stunned

"I took a test last night," I told him with a sigh

"Ah, so that's where you disappeared to," he mumbled, looking lost in though

"How did you know?" I asked him again

"Well, you were having mood swings and weird food cravings, and Alice and I both agreed that it had to be pregnancy. We really didn't know how to tell you though," he explained and I nodded

"How long have you known for?" I asked him

"I realised about a week ago," he answered honestly and I nodded

"So... what do you think about this?" I asked him shyly. I hoped he felt the same way as me, I was incredibly excited.

"I think this is great. We've discussed having children so much the past two years, but we've never really put our decisions into action. And the fact that this wasn't planned and I'm ecstatic shows how brilliant this is," Edward told me with a grin. I let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled widely

"I'm so glad you feel like that, I'm so excited! I feel like everything will be perfect now that we're actually going to start our family!" I gushed. Edward smiled at me, and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"We're going to have to book you a scan," he said and I nodded.

_**One Week Later**_

"Well Mrs Cullen, I can hear a lovely strong heartbeat coming from your baby. You are exactly six weeks pregnant today. You're baby is due on May 22nd and I will send you a letter with the information about your next scan," Dr Gerandy explained as I wiped the freezing gel off of my stomach. I really do hate ultrasounds.

"Thank you. We'll see you in five weeks," Edward said with a smile, holding the new picture of our unborn child in his hands

"Indeed you will," Dr Gerandy said as he began to clean up his equipment

Edward helped me off the hospital bed, and we left the hospital hand-in-hand.

"So, Charlie's flight lands in two hours. He'll be here around one. We'll make him lunch and tell him together, right?" I checked

"Yes, Bells. We'll tell him together," Edward said and I smiled and kissed him

We got into Edward's new Volvo, and he drove us home. I stared at the picture in front of me, tracing the outline of my baby with my little finger. We were actually having a baby!

"I think it's a boy," I said quietly, smiling at the picture

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked, grinning massively

"Just a feeling," I answered and shrugged

"Well, if he's anything like you, he'll be quite a stud," Edward said and I laughed

"No, you've got it the wrong way round. If he's anything like his dad, he'll have girls lining up just to look at him," I said and Edward rolled his eyes

"Well, I can't argue with that, I was quite the ladies man back in High School," Edward said with a smirk

"Arrogant much?" I snorted

"Don't fight it Bells, you know it's true," he replied and winked at me

"Okay, so all the girls in school fell in love with you because of your looks. I'd rather be loved for my personality," I said and grinned

"I love you for your personality, the fact that you're incredibly sexy is just an added bonus," Edward chuckled and winked at me again, causing me to blush and then he continued to talk. "Oh, and I wasn't the only one whose looks were dazzling everyone! All the guys on the soccer team kept asking me to ask you out for them once they found out we were friends. Of course I didn't mention them to you though, because I'm selfish like that," he said and once again, he winked

Edward parked the car on our driveway, and I quickly crawled onto him and straddled his lap. I latched my mouth onto his, and his response proved he was just as eager and desperate as me. His hand sneaked up and went under my skirt. He begun fiddling with my panties, and didn't waste any time taking them off of me. I pulled down his Khaki shorts and boxers and immediately lowered myself onto him.

"Bella," Edward groaned and he bit gently on my shoulder, and then, he began to take control.

_**Three hours**_ later I was standing at the oven cooking lunch for Charlie. I felt stupid in a pink formal dress, my nerves really getting to me.

Once the food was done, Edward begun helping me put it on three plates. Charlie was waiting patiently at our kitchen table, not wearing his police uniform for once.

Edward carried the plates over to the table, and we sat together, opposite Charlie.

"So... dad, how're things?" I asked him

"They've been okay. Harry Clearwater died two weeks ago, but besides that I can't really complain," Charlie said

"Wow, I can't believe Jake didn't tell me about Harry," I muttered with a frown

"He's been really busy in La Push, helping with funeral arrangements and comforting Seth," Charlie sighed. _Aw, poor Seth._

"I'll have to ring him later and give my condolences," I mumbled thoughtfully

"I'm sure the Clearwater's would appreciate that," Charlie said with a nod

We all continued to eat, an awkward silence hovering around us, the atmosphere getting more tense by the minute

"So, do you want to tell me why you flew me out to New York?" Charlie finally asked. I glanced over to Edward, and I knew he could see the worry glowing in my eyes

"Well, Bella and I have some news," Edward started and then looked over to me, as if he expected me to say the two words that could possibly make my dad explode

"Oh, well let's hear it then," Charlie said and smiled at me

"Err, well Dad, Edward and I... well me... well us, I'm um –"

"Bella, just spit it out already please," Charlie said with a chuckle and I sighed and nodded

"Dad... I'm pregnant," I told him and then cringed, waiting for the explosion.

I glanced at my dad, and to my surprise he had a big fat grin on his face

"Well finally! I was beginning to think I'd never have grandchildren!" Charlie yelled in excitement

Edward chuckled next to me and I giggled. "How far into the pregnancy are you?" Charlie asked

"Six weeks today," I informed him and he smiled

"I'll come and stay up here when you hit your sixth month. I'll help out and everything! I'm so happy Bella, you don't understand," Charlie sighed in contentment. I was so pleased that Charlie was so incredibly thrilled by the news, everything was perfect.

"Sure Dad, that'd be great," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

_**The Next Day:**_

"Oh my gosh! _You're pregnant?_" Rose screamed and I nodded. She hopped up from the sofa in my lounge, and jumped at me and nearly squeezed me to death

"Isn't it Emmett's job to nearly kill me by hugging me?" I complained and rubbed the back of my neck

"_Yeah!_ Don't steal my job, Rosie," Emmett complained and she scowled at him

"My best friend just told me that she's finally pregnant, do not ruin this for me," she warned him with a look that could kill. Emmett gulped and nodded his head nervously, I couldn't help but giggle

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Rose asked me once she had sat back down

"A boy," Edward and I both said at the same time. I grinned up at him and he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead

"_Aw_, you guys are too cute. I've never seen love like it," Rose squealed and I raised an eyebrow at her

"You're squealing like Alice today, it's freaky," I commented and she shrugged

"I'm excited," she said and I rolled my eyes

"So, how's Addison?" I asked curiously, she wasn't here which was weird, Emmett normally wouldn't go anywhere without her.

"She's great, her crawling is really improving. She's at home with the babysitter right now; I'm trying to get Emmett to get over his paranoia. Hopefully he'll be back at work next month," she said and threw a pointed glance at Emmett

"I can't help it if I'm protective," Emmett muttered and Edward and I chuckled

"It's nice that you're protective, but what are you going to do when she's eighteen and having sex with her boyfriend? Are you going to be right at her side because you're scared she'll get hurt? I don't think so, Em," I said with a giggle

"Listen Bells, I understand that. I will stop eventually, like when she goes to playgroup and nursery. But for now I don't understand why it's such an issue," he sighed

"Because by the time she's three and attending nursery, being with her all the time will be a habit you won't be able to break," I told him and he shrugged

"Emmett, listen to Bella you big idiot," Rosalie said frustrated

"I'm not an idiot," Emmett complained like a three year old. I giggled and leaned into Edward. _I do love my life._

After Emmett and Rosalie went home, Edward I decided to get into bed and watch a movie together. We decided on a Romantic Comedy.

I snuggled into Edward's side and he stroked my stomach, which he'd been doing every night since the day I confirmed I was pregnant.

"You know, we haven't discussed names," Edward told me

"Don't you think it's a little bit early to talk about names? We don't even know the sex yet," I pointed out

"I know, but since when is being prepared a bad thing?" Edward asked

"I suppose. We should pick out some boy names. I really do think it's a boy," I said and grinned

"I like Logan," Edward said with a grin

"That's a nice name. I really like Mason as well though," I told him and then continued, "Wait, what about Dean? Oh, what about Carter?" I said, suddenly loving the many names I could give my baby

"Okay, calm down Bells," Edward said with a chuckle

"I want to name him though," I whined

"You're really that sure it's a he?" Edward asked curiously

"Yeah, it's just a funny feeling, but I'm pretty positive it is," I told him and he smiled and stroked my cheek

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Cullen," Edward sighed happily and I beamed

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I replied, and he planted a sweet kiss on my lips

"I like Logan Carter," he whispered in my ear and I giggled

"Yeah, well I like Mason Dean," I whispered back and he frowned at me playfully

"Well, it looks like I'll have to tickle you until you agree my name is better," He sighed teasingly

"Never!" I squealed as he began to tickle my sides. I squirmed under him, and I was struggling to breathe because I was laughing so much

"Edward," I squeaked and he chuckled

I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine, and planted my mouth on his. Edward stopped tickling me, his lust taking over. I rolled us over and straddled his lap and carried on kissing him

"I have to say it again, I really do love you," he sighed happily and I grinned. We were about to start our family together, and I knew our life together would be perfect from here on out. The day I met Edward Cullen was the best day of my life, because it brought me here... it brought me to my definition of heaven.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Considering I didn't update for two weeks before Chapter 20, because fanfiction wouldn't let me, I decided to update the last chapter early for you guys! I will update the Epilogue on Friday for you all!**

**Thank you to all of you who have been dedicated to my _Pacific Academy_ Series since the very beginning. I love you guys so much.**

**Thank you for all of my reviews, please review this chapter too!**

**- Mia.**


	22. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Momma! Logan took Woody from me!" Four year old Mason whined, grabbing onto my leg

I picked him up and he kissed me on the cheek, something he'd been doing since he turned one

"Logan!" I shouted, and twin number two was standing in front of me straight away. Yes, that's right, I had twins. Mason Dean came first, and Logan Carter came second. There were only thirty minutes between them, but to Mason it was like thirty years.

"Yes Momma?" Logan asked, smiling innocently. I knew that smile all too well. He inherited it from a bronze haired, greened eyed Adonis. My husband.

"Give Mason his Woody back, that little smile on your face just told me that you have it, you should really have words with it, it's constantly ratting you out," I told him and he scowled

"Not until he gives me back my Ben 10," Logan replied stubbornly

"Mason, do you have Ben?" I asked

"No Momma, I swear," Mason mumbled. I evaluated his expression, deciding whether or not he was telling me the truth.

"Hmm, Logan I don't think Mason has him. Let's go and ask Flick," I said. I scooped Logan up into my other arm and he crawled over and onto my back and I giggled

"Okay then, all aboard?" I asked and the boys nodded and grinned

I walked upstairs to get Flick, and I put extra bounce in my step for the boys. They both laughed as they wobbled around, squealing every now and then.

I walked to the first door on the right, and pushed it open. I stood at the door and watched twenty month old Flick playing with Makka Pakka and IgglePiggle. Felicity Jayne was the newest addition to our family. It took us forever to decide on her name, but I'm so glad we decided to name her Felicity. We called her flick for short, no matter how much she insisted we called her Ariel. After making me read her Peter Pan every night for two months, she decided The Little Mermaid was her favourite thing in the world, she loved the songs, even though she didn't understand any of them.

I put the boys down and walked over to her. She put down her toys and looked up at me and stretched her arms out, showing she wanted me to hold her. I picked her up and she threw her arms around my neck straight away

"Momma, Makka Pakka being meanie to IgglePiggle," she said and then giggled

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that. But you need to tell mommy something first. Have you seen Logan's Ben?" I asked her with a smile.

"He wanted to play with Barnie," Flick said shyly

"Oh? Well, can Logan have him back please? And then we can all go downstairs and make some chocolate rice crispy cakes before daddy gets home from work?" I told her and she grinned

"Yes! He's hiding with my socks. Let's make cakes!" She said in excitement

Logan chucked Woody at Mason, and then ran to Flick's sock draw and pulled Ben out and smiled in relief

I took all the kids downstairs, and I sat them in the living room and put SpongeBob on for them whilst I quickly heated up the chocolate

"Come in now guys, we can start making them!" I called

They call ran into the kitchen and sat at the table, knowing our cooking routine.

I placed a bowl of rice crispy's, a bowl of melted chocolate, a spoon, cake cases and a plate in front of each of them and they started to make their cakes.

After twenty minutes of messy work, and a few arguments, all of the cakes were cooling in the fridge. The kids went back to SpongeBob and I cleaned up their mess

As I sat down to watch television with the kids, the front door opened. Flick was up first, followed by Logan and Mason

"Daddy!" I heard Flick scream. I heard the sound of Edward's chuckle come from the hallway

"Hey kids, have a good day today?" he asked them

"Yes!" They all shouted in sync

"When I walk into the lounge, will I find mommy in one piece?" he asked them, half jokingly

"Yeah! We were real good today, promise!" Felicity told him and he laughed

Edward walked into the lounge wearing his scrubs still. He sat next to me, and pecked me on the lips

"Have a good day?" he whispered in my ear

"Yeah, they've been great today. There was one incident with the toys, but it was easily resolved," I explained

"Good. I've got tomorrow off, so you can go to the office if you want?" he offered happily

"Edward, we agreed I'd be a stay at home mother until Flick started nursery, I don't mind, in fact I love it. I'll go back to work next year; Brandt's having a great time being editor. We can have a family day tomorrow, take the kids out or something," I said and he nodded

"Okay, that sounds great. Where should we take them?" He asked

"They haven't been to the park since summer, I bet they'd love it if we took them there," I decided

"Definitely. Flick will be big enough for the baby swings now," Edward commented with a chuckle. When we took the kids to the park last summer, Flick wasn't even one yet. She was the tiniest baby in the world, and when we put her in the swings she nearly slipped out.

"Yeah, and she can play with the boys a bit more now. Plus, we should let them enjoy New York while we're still here," I added

"I know, the park in Forks is nothing like the ones here," Edward chuckled

We had decided a few months ago that we wanted the kids to grow up in a small town, not in a city as large as New York. Forks seemed perfect, it was mine and Edward's previous home and the children's grandparents were there. Edward will work at Forks hospital. I was going to fly out to New York once a month to check on the paper. I had decided I would be leaving Brandt as editor, because he was the best person to take my place. Also we'd be near Jacob and Keeley, and their little one Hailey Jane Black. Hailey was also twenty months old, and a month ago at Christmas she'd met Flick, and they were inseparable the entire two weeks.

"Want to watch a movie before dinner guys?" I asked and they all nodded eagerly

We let Flick pick a movie out at random, and it ended up being monsters inc. I'd grown to love this movie, the kids were always watching it and I thought it was so cute.

Edward and I sat on the sofa, Flick cuddled up on me. Logan and Mason sat on the left of us.

Edward started the film and I smiled as the kids laughed at Mike Wazowski.

"Mommy, the lizard man scares me," Flick sobbed as Sulley was trying to rescue Boo.

"It's okay honey, it's just a film," I whispered and pulled her onto my lap and kissed her forehead. She locked her arms around my neck and hid her face into the crook of it. I held her tightly, hating that she was scared.

Edward smiled over at me and held my hand. "Want to take her to bed, it's seven," Edward whispered and I nodded

I let go of his hand and stood up, cradling Flick against me. I walked upstairs and placed Flick on her bed and tucked her in. I sat and stared at her for what seemed like hours. How had I gotten so lucky?

Edward walked into the room, holding both Logan and Mason. I don't know how he does it; I find it hard to just hold one of them now.

"They fell asleep just as the film finished," he murmured. He placed them on the bed with Flick, and they both cuddled into their sister. I felt my heart soar at the sight

"They really are perfect," I mumbled and smiled at Edward

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you," he whispered and kissed my cheek

"_Us_," I corrected him and he grinned. Edward and I cuddled our kids, and eventually the five of us were asleep on Flick's bed. As I drifted into the land of sleep, beautiful images of my perfect life flashed before me.

**_Authors Note:_**

**There it is, the end of the series! I'm sad that it's over, but relieved at the same time. I'm happy with the ending, I wasn't sure about it at first, but I think finishing it here was a good idea, because I didn't want to drag it out to a forth story in which nothing exciting will really happen. They've had arguments, they've been friends, they started a relationship, got married and had kids. A forth story wouldn't be entertaining and it would take me forever to write.**

**If I do ever decide I could write a decent forth story for you guys, I will post an Authors note, but it probably won't happen.**

**Thank you to all the dedicated readers of this story, who read the first chapter of Pacific Academy the day I posted it, and the last chapter of Adult Life today. You guys are all truly amazing, and I'm really grateful for the support.**

**I decided to go through all the reviews of Adult Life, and these are the people who reviewed the most and I want to especially thank!:**

_**Carrie Grace Rawr (It wouldn't work with the full stops, sorry!)**_

_**bella1103 loves edward**_

_**FaNgTaStIc RoSe**_

_**Princess 599893**_

_**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**_

_**Emx15**_

_**Real life Bella 95**_

_**hollisterlover58**_

_**xEmmaxSophiex**_

_**Tommygrl1997**_

**I would also like to say thank you again to _Princess 599893_ who sent me my 100th review for this story!**

**I also want to say thank you to my most dedicated reviewer. Every chapter she reviews, and that's been happening pretty much since I started _Pacific Academy. _Thank you so much FaNgTaStIc Rose!**

**You guys are all amazing, and I hope you enjoyed my _Pacific Academy Series._**

**-Mia.**


	23. Beta!

**Hey, Guys! **

**I know it's annoying when authors post Authors Notes on their stories like this, but I really need you guys to help me out!**

**I don't know if any of you have heard of the holiday countdown that has been run by Breath-of-twilight since 2009, it's basically a bunch of one shots by a load of different fanfic _'Twilight'_ authors. They're all put together for everyone to read. The countdown begins in October and continues until christmas.  
Anyway someone, I don't know who exactly, suggested me to participate, which I think is so awesome! Thank you so much! To participate, I need a good beta for the one-shot that I will write. I don't want to join the countdown until I have a reliable beta to be honest, so if anyone is willing to be my beta then Private Message me! Thank you.**

**Also, one more thing I'd like to mention. I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for the last few weeks, and I'm really excited about it now.**

**On the 8th of October, it will officially be six months since the _'Pacific Academy'_ series ended, which I still can't believe. But the day I posted the epilogue of _'Adult Life' _was pretty great, it was such a cool achievment! Anyway, on the 8th of October, I was thinking of posting a one shot. It'll probably take place about a year or so from where the story ended, and it'll just be a cute fluffy one shot. I haven't exactly decided what it'll be about yet, maybe a family day out. Bella, Edward, Logan, Mason, Felicity, Alice, Jasper, Ella, Rosalie, Emmett and Addison all go out together, possibly Disneyland. Feel free to put any ideas in a review or a Private Message.**

**And once again, if you're willing to be my beta then please let me know!**

**Thanks,**

**- Mia.**


End file.
